Me remarqueras tu ?
by Penelope-Anne
Summary: Kim est considérée avec ses deux meilleures amies comme étant les filles " bizarres " du lycée. Elle est amoureuse de Jared depuis l'école primaire. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où Jared s'impregnera d'elle ? New fiction! Jared/Kim - Possibilité de Lemon
1. Let Me Be Myself

**Me remarqueras-tu ?**

_

* * *

_

_Petite nouvelle sur , j'ai beaucoup hésitée avant de me lancer et cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois alors je me suis dit Pourquoi pas ? C'est__ bientôt les vacances !_

_Donc petite présentation : Je me prénomme __**Pénélope-Ann Prêtre **__( Pénélope Prêtre sur Facebook ), 15ans ( j'ai pas redoublée ! Mon anniv' est le 16fevrier c'est tout ! ), __**pianiste**__, passe en seconde Littéraire sans problème pour devenir __éditrice__, habite dans le nord auprès des Chti -' J'ai horreur de sa ! Navré pour les chtis ! _

_Polonaise jusqu'au bout des ongles, a 15ans j'apprends donc le Polonais ;)_

_Fan des __**RED SOX DE BOSTON !**__ ( truc qui n'a rien a voir ! )_

_Fan de Twilight mais encore plus du couple Jared / Kim. Les personnes ne m'appartiennent donc pas, tout le mérite revient a Stephenie Meyer._

_Auteur préféré : __**SHAKESPEARE, **__la littérature anglaise est d'après moi la __meilleure__._

_Soyez indulgent avec moi ;) Je suis nouvelle._

_J'ai la joie de vivre ! Des Reviews me feront énormément plaisir et j'y répondrai avec joie et j'y prendrais mon temps !_

_Sur ceux ! Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Let me be Myself**

_Croire que l'amour n'est qu'un rêve, n'est qu'irréelle est l'opinion des plus aisés, _

_Des plus épanouis dans leur routine si joyeuse est décontractés par leur confort. _

_Mais pour un rêveur, croire que l'amour n'existe pas, c'est croire que la vie n'est qu'un songe Alors le tout, c'est de rêver. _

* * *

**Chanson :**** Let Me Be Myself - **_**3 Doors down **_

Deux mots.

Jared Thail.

Le garçon pour lequel j'ai le béguin depuis l'école primaire. Je sais c'est fou ! Comment lui, beau, intelligent, sportif, gentil, fidèle envers ses amis pourrait m'aimer, moi, Kimberley-Ann Conweller, fille, timide, et considérer comme bizarre vis-à-vis des autres personnes du lycée ?

On m'a toujours perçu comme étant la petite fille modèle parfaite. Tout les amis de mes parents répètent ceci : Oh Kimberley-Ann la fille qui a des A dans toutes les matières, la fille jouant du piano, la fille qui ne fume pas et ne se drogue pas, qui ne répond pas à ses parents mais la fille qui a seulement 2 amies, ses 2 meilleures amies pour être plus correcte : Julie & Chloé. Cette même fille qui est amoureuse du garçon le plus parfait que la terre est pût crée. Cette même fille que personne ne remarque ! Beaucoup de gens parlent mais en réalité ils ne savent pas que je danse, que je sais jouer du piano, du violon et de la guitare, que ma mère est polonaise et que en dehors du lycée je ris, je m'amuse, je ne suis plus timide. Il me manque juste quelque chose et ce quelque chose c'est _lui. _Il est comme les autres, il ne me remarque pas et c'est sans doute sa qui fait le plus mal dans cette histoire. Juste un sourire. Juste un et la je pourrais sans doute me dire que ma dernière année de lycée m'aura au moins apporter ceci de sa part. Je me trouve à côté de lui à tous les cours d'Histoire Géographie et il est avec moi en Sport et pourtant rien, Nada, Keudal !

Deux légers coups furent toqués à ma porte et une jolie petite tête brune passa dans l'entrebâillement

-Kim ? Je peux entrer ?

Adam. Mon petit frère. Le deuxième homme le plus important à ma vie après Jared bien évidemment. Il me ressembler assez, aussi timide que moi, ses merveilleux yeux verts sapins que nous avions hérités de nôtre mère, les mêmes cheveux noirs ébènes légèrement frisés - Il déteste le fait que ses cheveux soit frisés mais moi je trouve qu'il est adorable ainsi - le même teint et évidemment la musique. La musique dans nôtre famille et sans doute une des principale chose qui nous caractérise étant donné le fait que maman travaille a l'académie musicale et de danse comme professeur de danse classique pour les tout petits - elle m'a d'ailleurs eu parmi ses élèves quand j'étais plus jeune - de Port Angeles et que papa est avocat a la Réserve affectionnant tout particulièrement le Jazz et jouant du Saxophone. Adam sait jouer de la guitare mais il préfère la clarinette et le trombone et moi savant jouer du piano depuis mon plus tendre âge - vers 3ans plus approximativement - du violon et de la guitare tout comme mon petit frère de 11ans. Une vraie famille d'artiste ! C'est sans doute ce qui nous unis et resserrent nos liens.

Je lui souris et lui répondis :

- Bien sur ! Entre !

Il entra rapidement et sauta sur mon lit pour se placer à mes côtés.

- Comment c'est passer ta journée Kim-Kimmy ?

-Très bien et toi ?

- Monsieur Reed m'a dit que je fais de plus en plus de progrès au trombone !

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es très doué Adam. N'en doute jamais !

Il rougit. Une si jolie teinte. Nous continuâmes à discuter encore quelque minute jusqu'à ce que Maman nous interpellent et nous pris d'aller nous coucher. Je m'endormie assez rapidement, seule une personne peuplant mes rêves : _Jared Thail_

BIIIIIIP - BIIIIIP - BIIIIIP

Ma main s'abattit sur cette saloperie de réveil ! Toujours à m'emmerder quand je rêve de _lui _!

Je ne veux pas me lever, pensais-je.

Jeudi… Jeudi ! JEUDI !

Le jour ou _the _jour comme l'appelle Chloé et Julie. Le jour où j'ai deux heures d'Histoire d'affilés et le jour où j'ai aussi deux heures de sport ! Quatre heures de purs bonheurs ! Quatre heures avec Jared !

Je sautais vite du lit et sauta dans la douche. Hop ! Vingt minutes plus tard j'étais douchée. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge : 7h05. J'étais largement dans les temps.

Je descendis pour prendre mon petit-déj' trouvant au passage mon petit frère préféré mangeant ses céréales.

- Salut Adam ! Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux ce qui me valut un regard noir de sa part.

- ' Jour ! Dit-il en essayant de dompter sa tignasse du matin. Je mangeais rapidement mon petit déjeuner et alla pour monter les escaliers afin de faire mes cheveux.

- Kimberley ? Je me retournais, Tu me conduis aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Merde. MERDE. MERDE ! J'avais complètement oublié. Vite, Vite ! Pas de temps à perdre.

Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre, me séchais les cheveux pour ensuite les boucler. Je me fis les yeux charbonneux et mis mon jean slim noir, mon sweat à capuche mauve avec Mozart dessiner en noir dessus - je l'adore ! C'est un des mes sweats à capuche préférées - repositionnais mes grosses lunettes noires de vue Ray Ban sur le bout de mon nez et descendis le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. Adam m'attendait, prêt à partir un petit sourire sur les lèvres. En retard … Encore ! Pour changer tiens ! Je mis mes converses noires en un temps record pris mes clés de voiture et foncée sur ma vieille Dodge, Adam sur mes talons. Nous montâmes rapidement et je filais droit vers le collège de Adam.

- On va encore être en retard, dis Adam une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je sais. Je sais. C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai encore complètement oubliée. Tu n'auras qu'à m'acheter un panneau d'affichage pour ma chambre je n'oublierais plus ainsi !

- Ce ne serait plus aussi marrant de te voir courir dans tous les sens.

- Petit monstre ! Allez File. Tu es arrivé. Je regardais Adam avant de descendre, il y avait cette pointe de peur dans ses yeux a chaque fois qu'il arrivé devant son collège. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'est comme si il me supplié des yeux de le prendre et de partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette endroit. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant d'aller le plus rapidement possible. J'étais en retard ! Et en plus c'était le cours d'Histoire ! Je suis pratiquement toujours en retard ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est ainsi, Dame Nature l'a décidée ! Je ne peux rien y faire, c'est ainsi. Je garais ma voiture, pris mon sac Eastpak mauve et couru le plus rapidement vers la salle de Monsieur Brames, prof d'histoire géo. Je toquais puis rentrais.

-Kimberley-Ann encore en retard !

- Désolé

-Filez à vôtre place.

Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de dériver vers Jared. Il était là et il était oh combien magnifique !

Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, son teint mat me faisait fondre, ses yeux bruns devenant roux au soleil me fascinaient. J'étais incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui (N/A : Clin d'œil a Twilight et à ma Patate)

Je pris place à ses côtés. Pas un bonjour, pas un regard, pas un sourire. Je suis complètement invisible aux yeux de tous, même aux siens. Mon cœur se serra à cette constatation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'aimer ? Pourquoi étais-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi personne ne voyait réellement qui j'étais ? Pourquoi personne ne me remarque ? Je ne suis pas si fade que sa ? Si ? Tellement de question tournait dans ma tête. Je me mis à gribouiller plusieurs cœurs ou nos initiales s'entrelaçaient, des Madame Jared Thail, Kimberley-Ann Thail, Monsieur et Madame Thail … Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à mon voisin m'assurant qu'il n'avait rien vu ni quelque chose d'autre. Non bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tournerait-il la tête vers moi ? Moi, Kimberley, fille, invisible et bizarre de l'école ! M. Brames continua de nous parler de la guerre de Sécession. Un ennui mortel d'après moi. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les cours d'histoire portant sur la guerre mais pratiquement tout les cours d'histoire comporte ceci. Nôtre histoire n'est peuplé que de guerre. Je n'ai jamais considéré la guerre comme un moyen de défense ou d'attaque, c'est juste quelque chose qui sert plusieurs pays car personne n'est capable de concilier et de se résoudre à accepter ou à trouver un compromis. La guerre n'arrange rien, elle ne fait qu'amplifier les sentiments nationaliste qu'on certaines personnes envers d'autres. Je ne la tolère pas, c'est simple. L'histoire peut donc souvent être d'un ennui mortel pour moi ! J'ai seulement hâte d'être en sport. Je m'ennuie de mes deux meilleures amies Chloé et Julie. En sport, elles sont avec moi mais il y aussi Jared. Il est tellement beau durant l'effort physique, quand il est transpirant et haletant - je sais que pour certaine personne voir des gens peut être répugnant mais quand c'est Jared je trouve ceci tellement mignon - je sais je suis complètement masochiste. Je me fais du mal, Chloé et Julie me le répètent inlassablement …

- Kimberley-Ann ? Répondez à la question !

Merde ! Je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il m'a posé une question. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Merde ! Vite, dis quelque chose, n'importe quelle date fera l'affaire

-Hum… 1958 ? Dis-je rougissante. Génial ! Non seulement je vais passer pour une idiote vis-à-vis de la classe mais en plus je viens de voir que Jared me regardait ! Quelle galère !

-Bien tenter Kimberley-Ann. Maintenant écoutez le cours !

M. Brames à ses règles ou quoi ? Je sais c'est un homme mais il se comporte toujours comme une femme enceinte ou ayant ses règles ! Quand je vais raconter sa à Julie et Chloé, elles font bien rigoler de moi ! Je tourne la tête et voit Jared fixait un cœur où un J et un K s'entremêlent, je ferme vite le cahier rougissante espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarquer d'autres. Il ne pourra pas déduire que le J est lui ? Si ? Raaaaaah la honte ! Ceci n'arrive qu'ai moi. Je dois constamment passer pour une cruche, normal que les autres me trouvent bizarre !

La cloche sonna. Je rangeais vite mes affaires et partit le plus vite possible, repensant encore à l'épisode Jared et le cœur qu'il a put percevoir ! C'est horrible ! Je vais me cacher le plus rapidement possible sous un trou de souris et ne plus jamais y sortir ou même mieux je vais me cacher dans une male que je fermerais a double tour, je jetterais la clé des falaises de la Push et Adam me nourrira de petit aliments pouvant passer dans un trou que j'aurais moi-même confectionnée ! J'avançais rapidement dans les couloirs, évitant de croiser le regard des gens sur moi. J'allai rapidement à l'endroit ou nous nous rejoignions le plus souvent - au marche. Je voyais déjà Julie au loin me faire des signes, je pressais le pas voulant la rejoindre au plus vite.

- KIIIMMMYY !

- JUUUJUUU !

Bon je vous l'accord, nous passions pour des débiles profondes, se serrant fortement mutuellement dans les bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des années. C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Après tout, il faut bien continuer à nourrir nôtre réputation de fille bizarre ! Chloé arriva rapidement, sautant sur nous et se mêlant dans nôtre câlin de groupe.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demandais-je

- Mieux depuis que vous êtes la, répondis Chloé

- Pareil, rétorqua Julie

- Il faut que je vous raconte ! C'est horrible ! Je vais vraiment me construire une male et me cacher dedans !

- Raconte !

Je leurs expliquer rapidement l'histoire, un long silence s'installa et nous nous regardions mutuellement jusqu'à éclater de rire. C'était tellement humiliant mais tellement moi.

- Sa n'arrive vraiment qu'a toi ! Je t'aide à la construire cette fameuse male si tu le souhaites ! Sa urge

- J'avoue ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Chloé !

Nous éclatâmes encore de rire jusqu'à ce que Britney et sa clique de pouf en chaleur passèrent devant nous suivi de Paul et Jared. Jared … Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi traînait-il avec des filles ainsi, dévoilant plus qu'il ne faut dévoiler, maquiller tel un tableau de Vincent Van Gogh et portant des talons hauts aussi grand que les cou des girafes ( N/A : j'adôôôre les girafes ! C'est mon délire de merde alone … :D )

- Regardez ! Voici Kimberley-Ann et ses nuls d'amies bizarres. Railla Britney avec sa voix nasillarde de grosse chienne en chaleur ! Julie se leva de suite.

- Tu as dit quoi Britney-Barbie-Pute ? Ta gueule ! Tu as vu des dents ! On les voit à 30 mètres Salope ! ( N/A : dédicace à Ju' ! )

- Comment tu me parles Smith ? Fait gaffe à toi !

- Désolé moi pas comprendre le Langages des Barbies comme toi ! Ramènes moi un dico la prochaine fois !

- Elle sait pas ce qu'est un dictionnaire Julie, rétorqua Chloé

- Fait gaffe a toi la naine, répondit Barbie avec ses pouffiasses de chiennes en chaleur à ses côtés. Je me levais, trop c'est trop ! On n'emmerde pas mes amies sans un retour de conséquence !

- Ne la traites pas de naine ! Elle est cent fois non excuse moi mille fois mieux que tu ne le seras jamais !

- Oh ! Regardez, Kimberley-Bizarre se défend ! Railla Jessica une des amies - ou acolytes, ou chien, ou larbin, ou chienne en chaleur ou tous ce que vous voulez ! Un rire tonitruant vient, celui de Paul. Lui et Jared se tapant dans la main. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je le détester a cet instant là. Julie et Chloé ma regardèrent quelques secondes s'assurant que ce que je venais de voir ne me rendait pas plus triste que je ne le suis. J'émis un faible sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète vis-à-vis de moi, j'ai horreur de sa. Je me sens coupable, tellement coupable quand elles ne dorment pas de la nuit, tellement ils ont peur que je fasse une rechute, que je refasse comme avant et dans ses moments là je me dis vraiment qu'elles sont de vraie amie. Des amies que l'on a une seule fois dans sa vie. Des amies qui seront là pour vôtre vie. J'avais entendu un phrase qui disait : Les meilleures amies sont ceux que l'on peut appeler a trois heures du matin leurs dirent que l'ont a tuée quelqu'un et qui nous demanderons où est le corps, ceci les caractérises tellement. Toujours s'inquiétant de mon sort. Elles sont une grande partie de ma vie. Elles m'aident, me soutiennent, me font avancer et même si part le passé elles n'approuvaient pas ce que je me faisais subir elles savent qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est un lointain souvenir, un souvenir encore visible m'empêchant de dormir, me faisant souffrir, me faisant encore pleurer le soir mais un souvenir moins oppressant, moins pressant qu'il ne l'était avant et ceci c'est grâce à elle. Je leur dois ma renaissance en quelque sorte, je leur dois le fait que je suis encore vie. La joute verbale continua encore entre Chloé, Julie et les Barbies tandis que Jared et Paul riaient fort. Ils riaient de moi, ils riaient de nous. Je souhaitais pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas, pas devant lui, pas devant elle ! Je ne leur laisserais pas ce plaisir, certainement pas, il n'en est pas question ! Il me reste quand même un minimum de dignité ! La cloche sonna, signalant le début de mon cours d'anglais en compagnie de Julie et la fin de cette bataille entre elles et nous. Je soupirais de soulagement, enfin tranquille… Du moins, jusqu'à la cantine …

Deux heures plus tard après un cours ennuyant Au côté de Julie où nous n'écoutions pas un traître mot de ce que disait le professeur préférant s'échanger des mots pour ensuite avoir une heure de math en compagnie de Julie et de Chloé avec une prof', trop vieille, trop stricte, trop chiante ! Ses cours sont ennuyeux à mourir ! A quoi va me servir le fait de savoir faire un repère orthonormée et autres conneries dans ce genre ? Je me le demande bien ! Nous nous empressâmes de quitter le cours de dinosaurus - elle ressemble vraiment à un fossile, elle est maigre comme un clou, pas une seule forme, ridée jusqu'au os. Certains l'appellent aussi Ramsès, ceci dépens des gens, pour nous c'est Dinosaurus -pour foncer vers la cantine. Nous avions faim, nous nous appelions mutuellement crevarde étant donné le fait que chaque fois que l'une d'entre nous à quelque chose à manger on se saute les unes sur les autres pour avoir un bout… surtout moi !

Ne parlons même pas des repas que servent la cantine - si ont peu appeler ceci un repas ! De le pâtée pour chat serait plus apetissant ! La viande est dure comme du roc, heureusement qu'il y a des pizzas tout les midis ! Tout le lycée va manger des pizzas pratiquement, les plats de la cantine finissent - d'après moi - souvent à la poubelle. Entre du papier mâché et une pizza ou un sandwich il n'y a pas photo (N/A : petite expression de mon Papoue d'amour qu'il répète souvent ;) ) je fonce sur le sandwich au Thon. J'adore les sandwich au thon, d'ailleurs tout les samedi midi, nous allons a Port Angeles avec ma voiture que j'affectionne particulièrement et nous allions dans nôtre petite sandwicherie et nous prenons toujours des sandwichs au thon et des bonbons et des pâtisseries, c'est nôtre petite routine que l'on aime.

Après avoir été dans une des tables les plus au fonds de la cafétéria, nous nous assîmes. Je pensais à mon piano - ou à mes pianos plus exactement - j'avais envie de jouer, c'est fou !

- Toujours dans la lune à ce que je vois ! Tu penses a Jared c'est sa ? Me demanda Julie.

- Non. J'ai envie de pianoter, mon piano me manque !

- Ceci ne m'étonne pas de toi !

- Au faites vous venez chez moi se soir ? Dormir ? C'est ok vis-à-vis de vos parents ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètent pas. J'ai toutes mes affaires dans mon coffre, me rassura Julie.

- Et Toi Chloé ?

- Pareil !

- Et prévoyante avec sa mes amies !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Que c'était de bon de passer du temps avec elle !

- Plus que deux heures de sport, dit Chloé me regardant en levant les sourcils d'une manière très suggestive.

- Oh Oui ! Kim va pouvoir mâter le cul de Jared pendant qu'il court ! N'est-ce pas Kim ? Ouuh la Cochonne !

- Tu m'as percée a jour ! Répondis-je en souriant, les joues légèrement rosies et la tête baissé.

- Oh, fait pas ta timide ma petite Kimmy-Chou-Chou !

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile ! Il a fallu que mon père me surnomme ainsi pour que ce surnom me soit collée a vie sur le dos ! Merci Papa ! ( N/A : Je parle en connaissance de cause, mon nom est pénélope comme vous le savez et mon père m'appelle Pepette ! C'est rester, seule Ju', Chloé et mes parents sont autorisés a m'appeler ainsi après je pète littéralement une durite ! Ok je sors … )

- Ton papa il est génial ! Grâce à lui nous savons tous tes petits secrets horribles !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon père pour que je vous parle de mes secrets les plus horribles ! Rétorquais-je.

- Oui mais tu nous cacherais les détails les plus sanglants.

- Pas faux…dis-je en faisant tomber le cornichon de mon sandwich sur mon jean.

Arf ! Mon jean !

- Tu manges vraiment comme un porc, Kim !

- Sa s'arrangera jamais, je pense. Je me salie tout le temps ! C'est répugnant. Beurk ! Regarde !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Au faite, ce soir Tes parents seront là ? Me demanda Julie.

- Je ne pense pas… mais il y aura Adam !

- Il ne dort pas avec nous, hein ?

- Bien sur que non. Riais-je, Je le trouve de plus en plus maussade en ce moment. Il joue de moins en moins, il a toujours le regard perdu et triste.

- C'est vrai. Je l'ai aussi remarquée. Sans doute un peu trop de surmenage à l'école, Non ? Proposa Chloé.

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne me parle jamais de l'école. Pas un mot ! Silence radio !

- Il est étrange parfois ton petit frère.

- Je l'aime quand même plus que tout !

- Plus que Jared ? Me taquina Julie, me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtés au passage? Je rougis, je ne voulais certainement pas répondre à cette question ! Le jour où elles tomberont amoureuse je les asticoterais jusqu'à leurs morts ! Elles verront ce que cela fait ! Ma vengeance sera terrible soyez-en certaines !

Nous nous empressâmes de manger. Le cour de sport aller commencer dans trente minutes le temps pour nous d'aller vers les marches, nôtre endroit de prédilection, d'écouter de la musique, de papoter de tout et de rien, des nouveaux ragots du lycée de la Push, raconter nos exploits vis-à-vis de nos parents, n'importe quoi du moment que nous étions ensemble tout allait bien ! Mon portable vibra, un message d'Adam.

_K._

_Pourras-tu venir me chercher à 4H30 ? A la sortie du collège? Maman & papa ne peuvent pas…_

_Bises._

_A._

Je lui répondis rapidement :

_A._

_Bien sur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je termine les cours a 4H, je t'attendrai devant le collège._

_Travaille bien ! & pas de BETISE !_

_Love._

_K._

Un nouveau message.

_K._

_Toujours, toujours Kimmy-Chou-Chou !_

_'T'aime !_

_A. :)_

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je l'aimais tellement mon petit Adam ! Je relevais la tête … L'heure de sport !

Nous y allâmes le plus lentement possible. Pas envie de nous retrouver sans les vestiaires avec Britney-chienne-en-chaleur et ses amies ! Je ne voulais pas que l'on puisse voir les cicatrices sur mon corps, ses immondes cicatrices qui me répugnent ! Je me trouve tellement laide … Je m'habillais dans un temps records dans les toilettes comme d'habitude pour que personne ne les voient et me fasse des remarques blessantes.

Aujourd'hui : Volley ! Génial ! Ironie bien sur … Julie et Chloé était avec moi et une autre fille dont son nom m'échappait complètement Tira, Tina, Tila, j'en sais rien et je m'en fiche honnêtement ! Elle ne nous apprécie pas vu les regards qu'elles nous lancent. Et bien soit ! Qu'elle se demerde et fasse ce qu'elle souhaite de sa vie je m'en contrebalance ! Je suis complètement nul ! La balle m Je n'arrive pas à la rattraper. Le dernier match se joue contre Britney-pot-de-peinture. Julie a le sourire, elle veut absolument qu'elle se prenne le ballon de volley dans la tête mais une de ses amies à un bon coup, honnêtement elle m'effraie énormément !

Ma tête se tourne vers Jared; qu'il est beau quand il saute en l'air et tape dans la balle avec ses magnifiques cheveux, j'en baverais ! Si, si Je vous jure, je pourrais baver !

J'entends un crie, et une immense douleur au niveau de la joue gauche me saisit, je tombe par terre. J'ai mal putain ! Sa fait un mal de chien. Je crois que je me suis pris un ballon de volley dans la gueule ! Putain ! Je sens un liquide rouiller dans ma bouche. Je saigne. J'ai horriblement mal. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, ma vision est légèrement floue mais petit à petit elle redevient à la normal. Plusieurs têtes se trouvent au dessus de moi. J'entends des voix. Je crois reconnaître celle de Julie et de Chloé, elles sont affolées. J'entends aussi la voix nasillarde cette catin de Britney ! J'essaie de me relever avec la main que me tend Chloé. Je tangue légèrement.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Kim ?

- Bien, ma voix est pâteuse et ma tête tourne.

- Va te reposer quelques minutes, propose la prof de sport.

Je fonce sur le banc et y m'allonge. Putin j'ai mal aux dents et à la joue. C'est toujours à moi que sa arrive ! J'attends quelque minute et m'assois sur le banc. Je vois très bien le sourire qu'a Britney, elle doit être fière d'elle cette salope ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle ou une de ses amies ! Je vois les regards que me lancent plusieurs personnes. J'ai horreur de sa ; être au centre de l'attention comme ça ! Je regarde Jared. Son corps tremble, il est rouge de colère. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il pousse Paul par terre ! Je ne comprends rien du tout. Ils sont amis non ? Jared part en courant, il sort du gymnase, son corps tremble. Je m'inquiète pour lui ! Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ! L'heure restante passe vite. Je ne pense qu'a Jared. Au comportement qu'il a eu. J'ai peur pour lui. L'amour quel sentiment bête. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse ? Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur s'emballe ? Pourquoi faut-il que mes mains deviennent moites et que je rougisse en le voyant ? Pourquoi ne me remarque-t-il pas ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal ? Pourquoi je pleure tous les soirs en pensant à lui ? Pourquoi je souffre tant ? J'ai tellement souffert par le passé, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Apparemment non …

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vue Jared. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Aucune nouvelle, rien, personne ne savait où il se trouvait, personne ne s'en inquiétait. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait bien, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui, j'avais peur ! Et si il était tombé des falaises de La Push ? Et si il s'était baladé en foret et qu'il s'était fait lacérer la poitrine par un ours ? Et si il était ligoté sur une chaise et qu'un tueur allait lui trancher la gorge ? Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de ma gorge. J'avais tellement peur, depuis deux semaines j'étais sur les nerfs. Je voulais absolument revoir Jared. J'étais complètement accro à sa présence !

* * *

_De retour ! Je pense que vous avez tous remarquer les __**fautes**__ ! C'est pour cela que je demande si quelqu'un pourrait devenir ma correctrice ou Beta ou j'en sais trop rien ;)_

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélope-Anne._


	2. Date With the NIGHT !

**Witam wszystkich!**

* * *

_Merci a toutes celles qui m'ont mis une Reviews sa fait chaud au cœur ;)! & a touces celles aussi qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs préférés ou dans leur Story Alert !_

_J'espère que l'a suite vous plaira et j'espère que vous serez tous des fidèles lectrices ( on peut bien rêver non ? ) _

_Ce chapitre est du point de vue de __**Jared !**_

_

* * *

_

**Réponses au REVIEWS :**

Patoun : Ne t'inquiètes pas Jared va le regretter ! Si tu n'aimes pas Britney-Barbie-Pouf ! Attends dans quelques chapitres y'aura un gros bordel x). merci pour ta Reviews !

Petitefilledusud : Merci pour ta Reviews ! Sa fait plaisir.

Alicia : Merci et j'espère que tu vas réussir ton Bac en Math moi c'est le brevet -' ! je t'envoie tous plein d'effluves de chances ! Bon courage à toi ! Tu me diras combien tu as eu ?

Astasia : Merci pour ta Reviews ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Cecile82 : J'ai appréciée ton commentaire et je suis contente que tu aimes la longueur des chapitres car parfois les auteurs ne font que des touts petits chapitres et ceci peut vite devenir lassant ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

KeiraBloom : Tu voulais la suite ? La voila ! Du point de vue de Jared ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer !

Mrs Esmee Cullen : Merci pour ta Reviews ! Sa fait toujours plaisir !

Noleme : Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Merci et J'espère que tu vas aimer !

clem's dionne black : Oui le chapitre sera du point de vue de Jared et évidemment que la suite sera plus intéressante ! Ahaha pour Kim je ne te réponds pas mais sache que **non **elle n'a pas tuée quelqu'un ! Bises !

Titiacullen : Merci pour ta Reviews ! Ceci m'a vraiment touchée ! Moi aussi j'adôôôre les fics sur Jared / Kim !

La misssssss : Voili voilou la suite ( Mdr ! Expression de gamin ! ) J'apprécie le fait que tu penses que j'ai un talent ! Ceci fait toujours plaisir ! Tant que les gens aiment je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais ! Oui les fautes passent mais Chloé en a horreur et elle me fait bien chier avec sa !

Rayon-de-soleildu83 : Voila le 2ème chapitre & j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Enissa10 : Merci ! J'aime le fait que tu aimes comment j'écris ! Moi aussi je suis une fervente supportrice de Jared / Kim, un couple qui d'après moi et trop peu évoqué ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va te plaire !

paa-x3 : Paul ... J'avoue il est canon ! Mais aussi pas beau que mon B x) Mais Jared c'est ARRRRRFFFFFF BAVEUH x) ! J'apprécie le fait que tu aimes ma Fiction ;)

Alba Cullen-Granger : Je sais que Mark Twain n'est pas Anglais, c'est juste que étant pétite ( quand j'avais 6-8 ans ) je lisais du Twain et de part son nom de famille j'ai penser qu'il était Anglais et donc sa m'est rester, je sais qu'il n'est pas anglais c'est juste que sa m'est rester ainsi. je n'ai jamais lue la fic de Mary-sue je ne pourrais donc pas te répondre. Je te comprends, moi je passe en Seconde la j'ai les jetons x) Je me pose plein de question horrible mais le plus important est que B est la et que mes amies Julie & Chloé soit prés de moi, c'est l'essentielle pour moi ! Les L sont les meilleures malgrès les préjugés des gens ;) Et SHAKESPEARE EST LE MEILLEURE ET L'ANGLAIS ET LA LANGUE DE MON B :D !

* * *

_ ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Me remarqearas-tu ?**

* * *

**Chapitre II : I saw his lips and my heart beat**

_Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures! Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent: rejette-la!... Voilà ma dame! Oh! Voilà mon amour! Oh! Si elle pouvait le savoir! __**Shakespeare.**_** Roméo & Juliette Acte II, scène II.**

* * *

**Chanson :**** Date with the night - **_**Yeah yeah yeahs**_

_Jared POV :_

J'étais un loup-garou. J'étais né pour tuer des vampires, ses _saloperies_ de sangsues !

Depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, j'avais appris ceci. C'est grâce à Sam que j'ai survécu, que je ne me suis pas pris pour un fou, que je ne me suis pas pris dans une démence interminable. Le jour - après le sport - où j'étais parti en courant dans la forêt que j'avais senti mes membres craqués, qu'une fourrure a remplacé ma peau et que je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes sur le sol. J'ai cru devenir fou ! J'entendais aussi une voix dans ma tête, l'espace de quelque seconde j'ai cru devenir schizophrène jusqu'à qu'il m'explique ce qui m'arrivait réellement, étant un gars de la Push je connaissais bien évidemment les légendes Quilleutes. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que j'étais un loup-garou. C'est ainsi que ma vie a pris un tournant décisif.

Aujourd'hui, je retournais au lycée après deux semaines d'absence. J'étais stressé j'avais peur de me transformer en loup devant des personnes. Je pris les clés de ma vieille Jeep et allait rapidement vers le lycée. Quand j'arrivais à ce dernier de nombreuse personne me fixait. J'avais changé. Mes cheveux avait été couper pour faciliter la transformation quand je suis un loup-garou pour ne pas que ma fourrure me dérange, j'avais pris énormément de muscle. Bref, je n'étais plus l'ancien Jared.

Je recevais beaucoup de regard appuyé de la gente féminine. Avant, j'aurais apprécié mais maintenant sa m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. J'allais rapidement vers mon cours d'histoire - nous étions Jeudi -, même pas rentrer que Brames m'agressait déjà parce que j'avais deux minute de retard. Il faut vraiment le faire interner ce gars ! Il est complètement barge !

- De retour parmi nous, M. Thail ? Miss. Conweller vous passera ses cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'en contrefiche de ton cours, Brames ! Voila ce que j'aurais souhaité lui dire mais ma mère n'aurait pas était fière de moi. Je pris donc ma place aux côtés de cette Conweller.

- Pourras-tu me passer ses fichues notes ? Demandais-je

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi, les joues rougissantes. Mon cœur bâta plus rapidement, ma respiration s'accéléra, ma bouche s'ouvrit. Elle était tellement belle. Sa fine bouche d'une couleur rosée si tentante. Je voulais l'embrasser, là, maintenant, ici, toute ma vie ! Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au dessus de ses douces épaules légèrement frisés. Je rêvais d'y plonger mon visage et de sentir cette délicieuse odeur de mûre qui s'y dégageait et d'y plonger mes doigts. Ses magnifiques rougeurs, j'avais envie d'embrasser chaque joue pour sentir la chaleur de ces dernières sur mes lèvres. Et ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux vert sapins, équivalent à deux saphirs entourait d'épaisse lunette noir de vue. Elle ne devait sans doute pas venir de la Push étant donné que tout le monde avait les yeux et les cheveux marron ou noirs. Elle était belle, que dis-je ? Magnifique ! Mon monde gravitait autour de cette fille. Elle était devenue en l'espace de quelque seconde le soleil qui illuminait mon monde et réchauffait mon cœur. J'avais _imprégné_ sur elle. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu ici ?

- Je … euh … Tiens voila.

Elle me donna ses fiches, je pouvais admirer la courbe de ses lettres si magnifiques. Elle écrivait comme ma grand-mère, faisant bien ses boucles, je souris à cette pensée.

- Merci, répondis-je.

-Hum … de rien.

Quelle voix ! Un doux carillon à mes oreilles. Elle était parfaite, en tout point. Elle se retourna, m'envoyant son parfum de mûre en plein visage. J'inspirais a fond.

_Délicieuse_, pensais-je. Ses cheveux créant une barrière entre son visage et mes yeux. Je la détaillais de haut en bas. Elle portait un jean slim mauve, un Tee-shirt TWLOHA ( N/A : Signifie To Write Love On Her Arms. C'est une association américaine pour les jeunes qui se mutilent. ) noir avec une veste en cuir noire, des Victoria noir et d'innombrable bracelet de toutes les couleurs à ses poignet dont un où il y était écrit J U L I E, un autre C H L O E et un autre L I B E R T E et un collier ras le cou gris en velours avec un emblème au creux de son cou. Elle était merveilleuse. Je n'écoutais rien. Mon regard n'était fixé que sur elle jusqu'à ce que je sente une pression sur l'épaule, je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait dérangé pendant cette contemplation de cette divine créature, Monsieur Brames se trouvait en face de moi, l'air furieux.

- Arrêtez de fixer Kimberley-Ann et écoutez un peu plus le cours ! Ceci ne vous ferez pas de mal Monsieur Thail.

Kimberley-Ann. C'était son nom. Un si doux nom pour une si douce personne. Son nom tournait inlassablement dans ma tête.

- Kimberley-Ann, murmurais-je imperceptiblement. Un sourire niais vint se coller sur mon visage. Je connaissais son nom ! J'exaltais intérieurement. Monsieur Brames reprit son cours, me fixant l'œil mauvais. J'avais une horrible envie de lui faire une grimace comme un gamin de dix ans tant il m'horripilait. Je me retournais pour voir Kimberley-Ann. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je lui tapotais donc légèrement le bras.

- Hum… Tu aurais un stylo … pour moi ? Mon dieu ! Je devais passer pour un débile profond ! Son regard croisa le mien. Je voulais que ce moment s'arrête pour toujours, je voulais prendre délicatement son visage en coupe et sentir le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les mienne. Je voulais l'aimer tout simplement. Elle hocha timidement la tête, le rouge aux joues et me tendit un stylo bleu qu'elle avait sorti de sa trousse Bob l'éponge - Oh combien mignon ! Je lui touchais volontairement la main, une décharge électrique traversa tout mon corps et je suis sûre qu'elle la ressentit aussi au vu de l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

- Veux-tu manger avec moi ce midi ? La question avait traversé mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Quel con ! Elle va me prendre pour un fou ! Elle ne répondis rien mais me fixa perplexe.

- Pour-Pourquoi veux-tu man-manger avec mo-moi ? Elle balbutier légèrement. C'était adorable.

- Pour mieux apprendre à te connaître. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Es-tu nouvelle ?

Son regard se fit plus dur. Qu'avais-je dis ? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle à un animal blessé ? Pourquoi ses yeux devenaient brillants ? On aurait dit qu'elle voulait pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure ! Mon cœur se serra.

- Kimberley-Ann ? Tu vas bien ?

- Kim … murmura-t-elle

- Pardon ?

- Je préfère Kim.

- Désolé … Kim, je souriais.

La cloche sonna. Kim se leva et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Je m'empressais de mettre son stylo dans ma poche arrière. Une sorte de souvenir venant d'elle. Je sais c'est puéril mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de le garder. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, je la suivais.

- Kim ! Kim ? L'appelais-je. Elle ne se retourna pas. Beaucoup de gens parler sur elle quand elle passe devant elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je sentis une main sur mon bras. Paul.

- Hé mec, pourquoi tu appelles cette nullarde ?

- Kim n'est pas une nullarde, compris. Elle est mille fois mieux que toi, bouffon. Mon corps tremblait, il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de lui le plus rapidement possible avant que je ne le claque contre un casier. J'avançais rapidement, la cherchant des yeux. Je la trouvais sans difficulté au niveau des marches. Elle était accompagnée de deux filles, une brune et une blonde. J'avais la vague impression de les avoir déjà vu jusqu'à ce qu'un flash m'apparut. Ce sont les filles bizarres ou les _geek_ du lycée ; Kim, Julie et Chloé ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Kimberley était pour les autres une personne bizarre. J'étais en colère. Comment des personnes pouvait se permettre de dire si elles étaient bizarres ou non ? Pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de la connaître ? Elle était la meilleure personne que la terre ait crée ! Elle était un soleil, _mon_ soleil, le soleil qui fait naître un sourire sur mon visage, le soleil qui éclaire ma vie, la soleil qui fait naître de l'amour dans mon cœur, mon soleil, mon amour, ma vie ! Je donnerais ma vie afin de sauver la sienne. Elle était un ange tomber du ciel ! Elle se leva, elle et ses amies et j'entendis son rire. Mon dieu, je ferais tout pour entendre ce rire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Elle se dirigeait vers son prochain cours. J'appris que son cours juste avant d'aller manger était Mathématiques. Très bien , je l'attendrais. Je veux tout savoir sur elle jusqu'au couleur de ses chaussettes préférées.

Je partis précipitamment de mon cours de Français dès que la cloche sonna. Je cours dans les couloirs comme un malade en manque d'amour afin de la voir, _elle_. La porte de sa classe vient juste de s'ouvrir. J'attends jusqu'à ce que je la voie sortir en souriant avec ses deux amies. Elle rigole mais ne me voit pas. Outch ! Sa fait mal ! Mon pauvre cœur …

- Kim ! Kim ! Je cours après elle et elle se retourne ! Mon dieu on aurait dit une star de cinéma. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses merveilleux cheveux.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petit voix. La même voix qu'a ma petite sœur de six ans lorsqu'elle a fait une bêtise - tellement mignon.

- As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition ? Elle me regarde perplexe. Mon dieu, elle a oublié ! Manger avec moi ? Tu t'en rappelles.

- Je … Euh …Je mange habituellement avec Chloé et Julie, me confessa-t-elle

- Mais elle va manger avec toi, n'est-ce pas Kim ? S'empressa de répondre la Brune. Kim lui lança un regard noir. J'exaltais. Elle va manger avec moi.

Je lui pris le bras et nous filâmes à la cantine. Nous prîmes à manger, elle pris un sandwich au thon. Puis nous nous installâmes à une table.

Elle était belle quand elle mangeait. Je suis sûre qu'elle était belle pour tous ce qu'elle entreprenait ! Je décidais d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

- Alors, Kim quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Rouge, Noir, Mauve et bleu électrique … et toi ?

- Vert émeraude, répondis-je automatiquement. Depuis que j'avais vu ses magnifiques yeux vers, cette couleur était ma préféré. Je remarquais aussi que Kim prenait un peu plus d'assurance avec moi et rougissait un peu moins, pas que je n'apprécie pas quand elle rougisse, loin de la !

- Ton sport préférée ?

- Le baseball, rigola-t-elle, Go Red Sox ! ( N/a : J'étais **obliger** Chloé ! J'adôôôre les Red Sox )

Elle aimait le Baseball ! Je l'aimais encore plus, mon cœur se remplis d'amour. C'était la fille de ma vie, mon âme sœur et elle aimait le baseball et les Red Sox ! Je ne pouvais espérer mieux !

- Tu aimes les Red Sox ?

- Ouais ! _Yankees Sucks _! Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un incontournable fan des Red Sox.

- Sérieux ? Nous éclatâmes de rire, j'étais tellement bien avec elle. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Britney et ses amies.

- Jared, ronronna-t-elle, Je fais une petite fête ce soir en privé, tu es invité. Elle me montra son décolleté plongeant. J'étais mal à l'aise et Kim gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Que pense-t-elle ? Avant j'étais adepte des soirées de baise avec Britney ( N/Chloé : je la déteste cette Britney-salope ! )(N/ Pénélope : Hum ... Miam Miam x) Soirée de baise xD )mais c'était avant que je croise le regard de Kim. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dorénavant. Je ne coucherais avec aucune autre personne que Kim si je coucherais avec elle un jour. Après tout, qu'elle preuve ai-je qu'elle m'aime ?

- Désolé Britney, je suis occupé.

Elle lança un regard noir à l' encontre de Kim. Je n'aimais pas du tout la manière dont elle la regardait. Kim était merveilleuse.

-Avec Kimberley-Ann ? Cette imbécile ? Allez Jared vient avec nous. Je sais que tu me préfères a _elle_.

Je bouillais de rage. Ce elle avait été craché avec tellement d'amertume que si elle n'avait pas été une fille je lui aurais donné un coup de poing.

- Non ! Je ne viendrais pas avec toi même si tu étais la dernière fille sur Terre. Je préfère rester avec Kim. Maintenant Au revoir Britney !

- C'Est-ce qu'on verra Jared ! Sur ses derniers mots elle tourna les talons avec ses amies balançant outrageusement les hanches. C'était vraiment une barbie. De quoi je dois passer aux yeux de Kim en cet instant ? Je ne pouvais le savoir étant donné le fait que ses yeux étaient toujours baissés. Elle devait être gênée. Je suis vraiment un imbécile !

- Kim ? Kim ?

Je l'appelais désespérément. Je lui relevai le visage avec mon index. Son menton était si doux ! J'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens. Deux émeraudes. Un puit de tristesse en cet instant. J'avais tout foiré sur toute la ligne !

- Je suis désolé.

C'était sincère. Je voulais m'excuser.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je me détestais, je la faisais souffrir, par ma faute. Son portable sonna.

- Allo.

- Quoi ? Son visage reflétait l'horreur, la peur et l'incompréhension. Que se passait-il ? Qu'arrivait-il ?

- J'arrive immédiatement !

Elle raccrocha son portable, se leva précipitamment et courut le plus vite possible. Tout le monde la regardait s'enfuir, comme si elle avait la mort au trousse. Je la suivis ou plutôt lui courus après. Je la trouvais devant sa vieille Dodge noire, elle tremblait fortement, tellement fortement qu'elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir sa portière.

- Kim ? Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, si petites, si fragiles, si belles. Kim ? Je peux te conduire si tu veux.

Elle hocha la tête et quand elle la releva je pus voir ses joues triées de larmes. Ma douce Kim que t'arrives-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il dans ta si jolie petite tête ?

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture, je pus voir des partitions sur les sièges arrière et des vêtements. Jouait-elle d'un instrument ? Si oui, lequel ? Je voulais tellement le savoir !

- Où allons nous ?

- Le collège, renifla-t-elle.

Oh Kim ! Arrête de pleurer ! Tu me brises le cœur ainsi. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

Arrivé au collège de la Push, je vis Kim sortir très rapidement, claquant sa porte avec une telle brutalité. C'était le moment de la pause, tous les élèves nous regardait. Kim et moi allons vers un groupe d'élèves afin d'avoir des renseignements.

- Où est l'infirmerie je vous prie ?

Pourquoi Kim était venue ici ? Pourquoi l'infirmerie ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Vous êtes qui ? C'est qui le grand beau mec ? Demanda une blonde.

Arf ! Le portrait craché de Britney en version 11-12 ans ! C'est horrible !

- Où est l'infirmerie putin ! S'énerva Kim. Elle était belle quand elle s'énervait.

- Dans le bâtiment à droite, troisième porte a gauche. Nous informâmes un professeur sans doute qui passait par là. Il n'avait sans doute pas apprécié le fait que Kim jure.

- Merci beaucoup !

Kim partit en courant sans même m'attendre. Elle glissa même à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je la suivis jusqu'à la voir agenouillée devant un garçon le nez et la bouche en sang. Il était sacrement amoché.

- Adam ! Hurla Kim

Adam ? C'est qui Adam ? Son petit frère ? Il se ressemblait énormément, les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux vert sapin. Ce ne pouvait être que son petit frère.

Kim n'arrêtait pas de le toucher.

- Adam ! Oh Mon dieu ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce et répondit aux flots de question de Kim.

- Il dit qu'il est tombé dans l'escalier mais un professeur affirme qu'on la pousser.

- Adam ! Est-ce vrai ? Adam ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?

Adam gémit et écrivit sur une feuille que lui tendait l'infirmière.

_Kim, relax !_

_Je suis tombé et non je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital !_

_Je veux savoir c'est qui le baraqué à côté de toi !_

_A.( N/A : Tout avec grâce et tact ! )_

- C'est Jared. Un ami qui m'a amené. Tu es sur ne pas vouloir allez à l'hôpital ? Demanda encore Kim inquiète.

_Sûr et certain !_

_Au faite ! Bonjour Jared._

_A._

- Salut Adam, lui dis-je souriant.

_Kim ?_

_On peut rentrer ?_

_A._

- Pouvons-nous le ramener ? Demanda Kim à l'infirmière.

- Oui bien sur. Nous avons appelé vos parents mais aucun d'eux ne répondait. Désolé du dérangement.

- Ma mère à un récital et mon père doit être à la cour. Ce n'est rien. Allez vient Adam.

Il sauta du lit et nous sortîmes, les élèves étaient encore dans la cour et tout le monde nous regardait. Adam baissa la tête et pressa le pas. Kim sur ses talons. Moi je me retournais et les regardais tous avec une extrême froideur. Je ne croyais pas au fait qu'il soit tombé _accidentellement _des escaliers. Il avait peur mais de qui ? Et Pourquoi ? Kim balaya les sièges arrière pour faire de la place pour Adam puis nous allâmes chez elle. Je souris intérieurement. Je serais où elle habite.

- Tourne à droite et c'est la 4ème maison sur la gauche.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et nous nous garâmes devant une magnifique maison d'une couleur vert pâle, de nombreuses fleurs y poussaient. Kim me donna les clés de sa maison pendant qu'elle aidait Adam a s'extirpé de la voiture.

- Merci. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Je voulais absolument voir a quoi ressemblait la maison de Kimberley-Ann Conweller. Sa maison était grande et éclairé. Elle installa Adam dans le salon et je pus voir de nombreux instrument de musique surtout un imposant piano à queue noir. Il était magnifique.

- Veux-tu quelque chose Adam ?

_Un coca._

- Et toi Jared ?

- Un coca aussi fera l'affaire. Merci Kim.

Kim partit nous chercher les boissons pendant que moi je m'approchais des instruments de musique. Est-ce que toute la famille jouait d'un instrument ? Est-ce que Kim savait jouée d'un instrument ? Je m'approchais du piano sans m'en rendre compte. Adam me présenta un papier.

_C'est celui de Kim._

_A._

- Le piano ? Demandais-je.

_Oui. L'homme de sa vie si tu veux mon avis !_

_A._

Je rigolais. Il avait de l'humour son petit frère. Kim jouait donc du piano.

- Tenez !

Elle nous donna nos boissons et nous fixa du regard alors que nous nous regardions Adam et moi en souriant.

- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Non, avouais-je.

Hormis un merveilleux grain de beauté au dessus de ta bouche, Oh combien sensuelle ! Hormis ses merveilleuses rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes délicates joues. Hormis ses magnifiques billes d'émeraudes qui se cachaient derrière ses épaisses lunettes de vue noir.

Je venais juste de quitter la maison de Kim. Je courrais vers la forêt afin de me transformer en loup. J'adorais cette sensation. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui sert à quelque chose. Je protégeais la Push. J'étais un héros, un _sauveur _même !

- _Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !_ Hurla de rire Sam dans mon esprit. Un petit inconvénient vis-à-vis d'être un loup-garou. Nous pouvons aller dans les esprits des autres et par conséquent savoir ce que nous ne voudrions certainement pas révéler a quelqu'un.

-_ N'est-ce pas Sam ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Paul ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre._

Paul ? Je ne serais plus tout seul au lycée au moins.

-_ Oui. T'as journée alors ?_

_- Merveilleuse !_

Oh que oui elle l'avait été, j'avais rencontré Kim. Ma Kim. Ma merveilleuse et incroyable Kim !

-_ Tu as imprégné ?_

_- Ouais de la plus belle, de la plus merveilleuse, de la plus douce ; ma Kim._

* * *

_J'espère que ceci vous a plu ! _

_**La minute Pénélope **__**: **_

_**- AUJOURD'HUI J'AI ETE A PLOPSALAND AVEC MA PATATE C'ETAIT UN TRUC DE DINGUE ! MES PIEDS ME HURLENT D'ARRETER DE MARCHER ! ILS SONT MORTS ! TOUT ROUGE ET TOUT ! ILS BRULENT !**_

_**- B JE L'AIME ;)**_

**_- MARDI ET MERCREDI J'AI LE BREVET -" JMEN FOU JE L'AI DEJA ! xD JE SUIS UNE INTELLO ..._**

**_- DANS DEUX JOURS JE LE FERAI PLUS ... JE VAIS CHIALER :(_**

_**Chloé dit **: MOI J'AI LUE LE DEUXIEME CHAPITRE AVANT VOUS ! VOUS ETES TOUS DEG AHAHAHAAH …_

_**Pénélope dit ****:** Euh la Patate s'enflamme … Je t'aime !_

Reviews ?

Pénélope-Anne.


	3. California Gurls and the fights

**Witam wszystkich!**

* * *

_Dziękuję wszystkim za opinie! Jego przyjemność! Mam nadzieję, że w końcu będzie ci się to osobiście nie podoba się jej ..._

_Merci a toutes celles qui mettent des Reviews qui me mettent en story Alert, en favorite Author ou Favorite Story ! Sa fait vraiment plaisir et je vous en remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il sera du point de vue de Kim et pour toutes celles qui n'aiment pas du tout Britney je vous y ai mis quelque chose spécial pour vous, vous comprendrez au cours de la lecture ! Et un merci tout particulier pour __**Noémie, Chloé et Julie**__ qui me soutiennent dans mon aventure ! Je vous aime les filles ;)_

_Facebook : __**Pénélope Prêtre**_

**Réponses au REVIEWS :**

_Patoun :__ Merci pour ta Reviews ! Mais il va le regrette ! Je ne t'ai pas dit quand c'est tout ;) Sois patiente mon Chou xD J'avoue Paul est un fou ! Non Kim n'a pas connue d'autres garçons a cause de la chose ( je ne te dirais pas quoi devine ^^ )_

_clem's dionne black :__ Aha je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas un 6ème__ sens hyper développé ! Reste à savoir Pourquoi maintenant ! J'avoue je me suis amusée avec Jared en amoureux transit s'émerveillant d'un grain de beauté ! Barbie Botoxe ? Pas Mal je le réutiliserais ^^ ! __Dobra lektura _

_Aliiice : __Ravie que tu te soit faite un Compte FF, peut-être une histoire ? Vis-à-vis de Adam je vais te répondre Honnêtement non on ne va pas réellement savoir car ce n'est pas fini pour lui le pauvre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon brevet je l'ai déjà avec plus de 20 points d'avance. Je suis une genre d'intello ^^_

_Aulandra17 :__ Voila la suite et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices ;)_

_Astasia : __Voila la suite tant attendue !_

_Djianara: __J'aime aussi les Jared / Kim ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miss Vintage__ : ravie que tu aimes ! J'aime aussi ton histoire ;)_

_Enissa10 : __Bonne lecture ! Et je suis contente qu'il y ai du suspense !_

_Gwen : __Voila la suite ! Et merci pour ta Reviews !_

_Dom96 : __Moi aussi j'Adore avec un grand A ta Reviews ;) J'ai fait une ptiti truc Britney dans ce chapitre Tu verras x) Merci pour ton commentaire sur le fait de comment j'écrit ;)_

_Crumberries : __De rient et voila la suite que tu attendais. Va-t-elle te plaire ? Je l'espère ^^_

_Alba Cullen-Granger : __Les L sont les meilleures ;) ! Non B n'est pas mon Petit Ami même si j'aimerais beaucoup ( depuis plus d'un an ! ) Oui c'est un Anglais et un putin de sexy d'anglais qui fait de l'aviron et qui a un torse de malade x) pas vrai Noémie ^^ ! Désolé mais Jane Austen et Emily Bronte ou même Charlotte Bronte son excellente mais d'après moi elle ne pourront jamais remplacer la place qu'a Shakespeare dans mon cœur ! D'ailleurs L'anglais est la Langue de Shakespeare ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! C'est le meilleure au fond de mon cœur … avec B :D_

* * *

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Me Remarqueras-tu ?**

* * *

Chapitre III : PLAYA PLAYA PLAYA ! Du beau temps à Forks ? Sérieux ? Une bagarre à Forks ? Sérieux ?

_J'aurais pu te dire que tu étais comme un soleil dans ma vie, mais c'est pas vrai... Tu aurais pu être le noir de mes nuits blanches, le ciel gris d'automne, la pluie qui s'abat sur mes fenêtre quand je veux dormir, le tonnerre qui me fait frémir... Tu aurais pu être tout et rien à la fois mais j'étais intimement convaincue que quoique tu sois je t'aurais tout de même aimer. _

_Oui, perdre ce que son cœur désire est tragique. Mais gagner ce que son cœur désire c'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer. Cette année, j'ai souhaité rencontrer l'amour. Pour m'immerger dans quelqu'un d'autre et réveiller un cœur qui a longtemps eu peur d'avoir des sentiments. Mon souhait a été exaucé. Et si avoir ça, c'est tragique... alors donnez-moi la tragédie. Parce que je le rendrais pour rien au monde._

* * *

**Chanson :**** California gurls - **_**Katy Perry feat snoop dogg**_

_Kim POV :_

_- Kimberley-Ann Marie-Thérèse Charlotte Conweller Langosz ( N/a : Nom de famille de jeune fille de Ma mère ! Pologne ! Pologne x) ) voulez- vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Jared Émile Gérard Thail Denys ici présent pour époux ?_

_- Oui je le veux. Répondit une fille en robe de mariée noire avec des roses rouges brodées certainement à la main, ses cheveux bouclés noires aussi retombant au niveau de ses épaules, un voile rouge au-dessus de ses dernier._

_- Monsieur Jared Émile Gérard Thail Denys voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Kimberley-Ann Marie-Thérèse Charlotte Conweller Langosz ici présente comme épouse ?_

_- Oui je le veux. Répondit le marié en costume blanc et gris, les yeux pétillants de joie._

_- Je vous déclare par les liens sacrés du mariage mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié._

_Le mari enleva soigneusement le voile qui recouvrait le visage de sa chère et tendre dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il aimait tant. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa femme, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme et il savour_

_**BIP * BIP * BIP ***_

Putin. De. Réveille. De. _MERDE_. Que. Je. Vais. Claquer. Sur. Ce. Putin. De. Mur !

C'est pas possible. Pourquoi un réveille doit-il toujours venir vous asticotez le matin quand vous êtes en plein conte de fée ? Je vous le demande ? Je me levais péniblement du lit et ouvrit mes rideaux.

Mon dieu. MON DIEU ! **MON DIEU !** Il fait _beau ! _Il y a du soleil ! J'ouvre la fenêtre et y passe mon bras pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Il fait même chaud ! Je n'en revient pas.

Je file dans la chambre d'Adam. Il dort encore. Nous avions du lui donner des calmants a cause de ses coups. Que lui arrive-t-il à l'école ? Est-il réellement tombé tout seul des escaliers ? J'en doute même si il était tombé tout seul jamais il n'aurait eu autant de coups sur son visage. J'entre doucement dans sa chambre puis m'approche de son lit. Des mèches rebelles lui retombent sur le front. Il est tellement mignon, je les lui enlève doucement et murmure son prénom afin de le réveiller.

- Adam ? Adam ? Réveilles-toi.

Il gigote et grogne. Il n'aime pas sortir de son lit.

-Adam ? Il faut se lever. Il fait beau aujourd'hui en plus !

Il ouvre doucement ses petits yeux et me fixe en souriant - du moins il essaye car avec son visage tuméfié et sa lèvre supérieure complètement explosé il doit sans doute avoir du mal.

-Allez file prendre ton petit-déj' !

Pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois ! Ni une, ni deux il descend les escaliers avec une rapidité effarante et fonce manger !

Je me dépêche d'aller m'habiller. Il va faire beau pourquoi ne pas mettre ma nouvelle robe bustier que j'ai acheter il y a deux semaines avec Noémie, Chloé et Julie et d'autres filles de la danse ? Je met donc la robe bustier noir avec des collants opaques violet ne souhaitant pas dévoiler mes jambes. Je met tout met bracelet à mes poignet ne voulant pas que l'on voit mes cicatrices. Je me maquille et me fait mes boucles mettant un nœud barrette violet dans mes cheveux puis descend afin de voir mon petit frère dévoré ses céréales tel un ogre !

- Tu es belle Kimmy !

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant légèrement. J'espère que Jared va me trouver belle car si j'ai mis un robe c'est aussi pour lui. Je me prends un verre de Candy'up à la fraise ( N/A : Fallait que je le mette ! Désolé Chloé ! Mais le Candy'up à la fraise et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour ; ) ) et des tartines de Nutella que je mange beaucoup plus doucement que mon petit frère ! Je ne suis pas un ogre moi !

- Kim ? Tu me conduis aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sur mais je termine après manger et j'irais à la plage après avec mes amies.

- Tu pourras venir me chercher pour que j'aille à la plage avec vous ? Silte-plaiiiiiit

- Je ne sais pas Adam.

Il me fit ses yeux de cockers ! Rah je détestais quand il fessait ceci ! Le pire c'est qu'il le sait !

_- _Bon d'accord, soupirais-je, je suis vraiment trop faible …

- Merci Kimmy.

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras puis fila en haut afin de se changer. Pendant ce temps je mis mes converse et monte chercher mon sac et ranger un peu ma chambre. Je ne serais pas en retard pour une fois ! Je souris intérieurement, je n'aurais pas de remarque acerbe de ma professeur de dessin parce que j'étais encore en retard !

Je descendis avec Adam et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Il était d'une humeur joviale ce matin, ceci me plaisait.

- J'ai pris mes affaires pour la plage dans mon autre sac, Kim. Comme sa tu n'auras pas a m'attendre trop longtemps !

- C'est bien, dis-je tout en me concentrant sur ma conduite.

- Il y aura qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore Adam, je t'enverrais un message mais il y aura certainement Julie et Chloé. Tu peux inviter un ami si tu le désires, non ?

Je le fixe. Il n'a jamais inviter un ami a manger ou à dormir. D'ailleurs il ne m'a jamais parler d'ami tout court !

- Je ne préfère pas, me répondit-il tout doucement. Sa bonne humeur était retombé comme un soufflé ! Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et quand nous arrivâmes devant son école il me jeta un dernier regard pris ses affaires et alla vers l'école tête baissé. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours sa ? Il avait l'air tellement malheureux.

-Adam, l'appelais-je en baissant la vitre côté passager, Passe une bonne journée ! Je viens te chercher après. Je levais mon pouce et lui souris, il me sourit en retour mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours l'air aussi malheureux. Je fonce vers l'école et me gare au parking. Je ne suis pas en retard ! Yeah ! Mes amies viennent vers moi.

- Jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche ! Tu es à l'heure, me dit Julie en me fessant la bise.

- Je sais.

Chloé me serre dans ses bras et nous nous assîmes sur la capot de ma voiture jusqu'à ce que Chloé me pousse du coude et me montre Jared, Paul, Embry et Quill se rapprochaient de nous. Jared me sourit et je remarquas enfin qu'ils étaient tous en bermuda. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que _tout _les garçons du lycée portaient un bermuda a fleur. C'était assez drôle à voir !

- Salut, dit Jared arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Salut, dis-je en rougissant.

- Vous avez sortit le Bermuda, rétorqua Chloé en Rigolant. Très fin Chloé ! Non tu vois ils ont sorti leur boîte de conserve ! Je vous jure ici ! Mes amies sont vraiment douteuses . . .

- Et vous les robes ! Remarqua Embry.

Je regarde Chloé et Julie et vit effectivement qu'elles avaient revêtues des robes elles aussi. Chloé portait une robe blanche avec des fleurs rouges et bleus imprimés dessus alors que Julie elle portait une robe noir simple avec de la dentelle au niveau de sa poitrine. Sa leur allait très bien.

Jared s'assit sur ma vieille Dodge et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien tandis que Julie s'énervait à donner son opinion contradictoire vis-à-vis de quelque chose qu'avait dit Quill. De vrai gamins !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la chamaillerie de Quill vS Julie et de mon moment de papotage idyllique avec Jared retentit. Je crois que vous aurez compris que les sonneries et moi nous ne somme pas mais alors pas du tout amies …surtout avec mon réveil !

Je ne vais pas vous dire que j'étais contente que ce soit le moment de la pause ! Parce-que une heure de dessin avec une vieille mégère et une autre heure avec un prof tellement mou que même les vitamines n'aiderait pas je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ! Je veux juste rejoindre mes amies et appeler Adam.

Je les aperçues a l'endroit habituel mais je vis au loin aussi Britney-pétasse-de-premiere-qui-a-sucer-toutes-les-bites-de-l'école-pute ! Quelle connase, elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire !

(N/A : à écouter avec : **Sick Puppies ****- **_**War ( Street Fighter ) **_**et/ou ****Sick Puppies ****- **_**You're going down**_)

- Dégage Conasse ! Cria Chloé. De la voix la petite quand elle s'y met ! Je pressais le pas afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Ah Kim ! Dit Britney-petasse en me voyant arriver. Comment va-t-on petit frère ? Il a dut se faire mal !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait qu'il s'est fait taper le pauvre chou ! Avec une sœur comme toi, sa ne m'étonnes pas !

- Répètes un peu sa espèce de sale pute ! Hurlais-je en m'avançant vers elle, les point serrés.

C'était une chose de me traiter et de m'insulter mais s'en prendre à mon petit frère s'en était une autre et elle allait le regretter !

- Qu'avec une sœur comme toi, c'est normal qu'on le tape !

- Espèce de grosse pute.

Je courais vers elle, le poing brandit et le lui enfonçât dans son putin de nez refait de salope puis lui tirait ses cheveux blonds de grosse traînée ! Elle était par terre. Je luis montais dessus et lui arrachait ses cheveux a cette connasse. Chloé et Julie hurlèrent car les amies de Britney se battait avec elle. La sang pulsait dans mes veines, j'hurlais de rage, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Comment osait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait rien de ma vie ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui m'étais arrivé ! Rien !

Un cercle se forma autour de nous et tous crièrent je n'entendais rien a part mes cris et ceux de Britney. On se battais, nous nous montions dessus, nous nous arrachions nos cheveux. Je lui griffais brutalement le visage et lui mordis le bras.

- Lâche moi sale tarée ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu vas le regretter !

Je continuais de me battre avec elle jusqu'à ce que je sente des bras me tiraient vers l'arrière.

-Lâche moi ! MAIS LACHE MOI PUTIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER BRITNEY ! JE VAIS TE BUTER SALE PUTE ! Lui dis-je avec de plus en plus de haine. Britney me regarda apeurée. Rien à battre de ta gueule conasse ! Tu m'as cherchée et bin tu m'as trouvée !

- Tu es complètement folle, cria-t-elle.

- NE REDIT JAMAIS UN TRUC SUR ADAM, OK ? JAMAIS !

- Calmes-toi Kim. Ce n'est pas toi, me murmura une voix suave à l'oreille. Je l'aurai reconnu entre milles. C'était celle de Jared et j'étais dans ses bras. Dans une autre circonstance j'aurais été heureuse mais là j'étais en colère et je pleurais. Pourquoi et comment était-elle au courant de ceci ? Je relevais le visage et vis tout le monde continuait de crier pour que la bagarre continue puis je vis que Chloé et Julie continuaient de donner des coups. Je me dégageais des bras de Jared - qui d'ailleurs était vraiment chaud ! - et courut vers elles afin de mettre fin au combat.

Britney et ses amies se relevèrent essayent d'avoir de la dignité et elle tenta de se recoiffer mais ses cheveux partaient à la Warzazate ( N/A : J'adore cette expression xD ) Je l'avais sacrement amoché ! On voyait même son soutien-gorge tant j'avais tirée et arrachée sur son Tee-shirt !

- Tu me le payeras Conweller et toi aussi Smith et toi aussi Reed ! Je me vengerais !

Je crois qu'a cette instant elle tenta de nous fusiller du regard - je dit bien je crois !

- On t'attend au tournant mon chou ! Dit Julie quand Britney avait tourné les talons et qu'elle et ses focults d'amies avaient commencés à partir.

- On a pas peur de toi ! La guerre est déclarée ! Prend garde à ton gros cul flasque d'allumeuse, compris ? Rajoute Chloé. Elle pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle voulait !

Nous nous retournâmes et tous le lycée nous fixaient. Super ! Vraiment ! Alors sa c'est le Pompon de la pompette !

Il y avait Jared, Paul, Quill et Embry qui étaient plus en avant vis-à-vis des autres élèves qu'avaient formés le cercle pendant la bagarre. Ils sont obligés de nous regarder avec des yeux de hiboux ?

- Prenez une photo sa durera plus longtemps, explosa de rage Julie.

Je vis Jared et ses amies s'avançaient vers nous. Oh Oh mauvais signe ! Valait mieux pas.

- Kim ? Sa va ? Demanda Jared inquiet.

- Ouais je vais bien, répondis-je.

- Oui elle va bien ! Elle a pas besoin d'un garde chiot ! C'est pas parce qu'on a toujours été que à trois que l'on ne sait pas se battre, ok ?

Chloé était plus que énervée !

- Nous n'avons jamais dit sa ! Rétorqua Embry voulant certainement apaisé le conflit entre Chloé et Jared.

- Désolé, répondis Chloé, c'est cette pimbêche de dinde de Britney qui me met dans tout ses états. Vous pouvez pas vous cassez ! Hurla Chloé au rond autour de nous. Ils suivaient avec attention les moindres mots qui sortaient de nos bouches, c'était un peu intimidant. Moi qui n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, j'étais servie.

- Kim , Tes collants.

Mon regard se posa sur mes collants mauves. Oh mon dieu non ! Il était légèrement arrachés et on pouvait voir cette immonde cicatrise ! Je vis Jared et ses amies la fixaient intensément. Oh non ! Neuf ans que je fais tout pour que personne ne les remarque et il a fallu que je me batte pour que l'on en voit une ! Ce n'est pas possible. Vite, invente une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi tu as une immonde, profonde et longue cicatrise qui part de ta cheville a ta cuisse ! Vite ! Putin je trouve pas.

- Kim est tombé à vélo quand elle était petite, expliqua Julie.

Je lui lançais un regard de remerciements. Elle était au courant de ce qui m'était arrivée et elle savait que je ne voulais que personne ne soit au courant. Les garçons comprirent et acceptèrent cette excuse minable sauf Jared qui continua à la fixer les sourcils froncés. Putin de bordel de Merde, il n'y croit pas un traître mot ! Il me lance un regard suspicieux pendant que je détourne mes yeux ne voulant pas être confrontés à la profondeur des siens.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and Key _(Mon côté, je le garde secret caché sous les verrous )_I keep it caged but I can't control it(_Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux la contrôler)_

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_(Parce que si je la laisse sortir, il va me déchirer, me briser. )_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_(Personne ne veut me sauver de cela, y mettre une fin ?)_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_(Je pense qu'elle est profonde, c'est juste sous la peau )_

I must confess that I feel like a monster_(Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre )_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_(Je déteste ce que je suis devenue, mes cauchemar ne font que commencer )_I must confess that I feel like a monster_(Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre )_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin(_Je pense qu'elle est profonde, c'est juste sous la peau)_

I must confess that I feel like a monster_(Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre )_

I, I feel like a monster_(Moi, je me sens comme un monstres)_I, I feel like a monster_(Moi, je me sens comme un monstres)_

C'était mon portable, je regardais brièvement la personne m'appelant et vis que c'était Adam. Je décrochais donc mon Black Berry.

- Allo ?

- Kim ? Tu viens me chercher après ?

- Oui bien sur. A quelle heure tu finit ?

- A 4H et on va à la plage après ?

Je regardais brièvement mes amies, je n'avais pas eu le temps de leur proposer d'y aller et je ne savais pas si nous pourrions y aller avec ce qui venait de se passer et il fallait aussi que j'enlève ses putin de collants.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons après. J'ai un problème à régler avant. Nous verrons après pour la plage cette après-midi, je t'enverrais un message.

- D'accord Kim. Bises.

- Bisous. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, dit-il et il raccrocha.

Je me retournais vers tout le monde et je vis que les amis de Jared me regardaient étrangement et que leurs yeux faisait un aller-retour entre ce dernier et moi. Je posais mes yeux sur lui et y vit deux puits de tristesse. Qui lui arrivait-il ? J'en avais ma claque de toutes ses histoires !

- Il faut que j'enlève mes collants.

J'enlevais mes converses et m'appuyais sur Julie pour les enlever. Tous les garçons me fixaient. C'est bon ! On enlève des collants tout le monde s'enflamme ! Vous voulez un extincteur ? Arf ! On voyait mes jambes et on voyait encore plus mes cicatrices. C'est horrible, tout le monde les fixaient. Il fallait absolument que je m'enfuis le plus rapidement possible ! Ou que je creuse un trou ? A méditer !

La cloche sonna et les deux dernières heures de cours passèrent le plus rapidement possible ! Enfin libre, pensais-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture ou m'attendais Julie et Chloé. Elles étaient venues en bus, j'allais donc les raccompagner en voiture chez moi pour manger un bout, se préparer et filer vers la plage car oui nous avions décidé d'y aller en s'envoyant des messages pendant nos cours respectifs ! Rebelle ? Noooon !

- En route ! Dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Kim ? Tu nous fera tes lasagnes. J'en meurent d'envie ! Tu cuisines vraiment trop bien. Sil te plaît ? Me demanda Chloé quand j'eus démarré ma voiture.

- Bien sur.

- Ouais ! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle accepterait, ria Chloé en Tapant dans la main de Julie.

- Oui ! Tu es une dingue !

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi.

- C'est parti pour les Lasagnes ! Et après Plage ! Hurlèrent Julie et Chloé tandis que moi je rigolais de leurs enfantillages.

- Il faudra que j'aille chercher Adam à 4heure !

- Pas de Problème.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et commença la préparation des lasagnes pour mes deux ogres de meilleures amies pendant qu'elle avait mis MTV Pulse a fond dans la maison. Je me trémoussais au rythme de la musique

- Hé ! Venez m'aider. C'est vous qui manger aussi ! Sinon je ne vous en donne pas.

Elles courraient le plus rapidement possible et se postèrent à côté de moi !

- Il suffit juste de menacer de vous accourez !

- Que devons nous faire ? Demande Chloé.

Je leur expliquais ce qu'elle avait à faire et nous finîmes plus rapidement. Je mis les lasagnes au four et nous montâmes dans ma chambre nous habiller pour la plage. J'enfilais mon maillot de bain à deux pièces bleu avec des fleurs rouges et mis mon short bleu marine et blanc avec une tunique blanche en dentelle brodé plus grande que le short ou nous voyons à travers. Je mis mes spartiates bleu marine et mes lunettes de soleil bleu marine elles aussi comme des Ray Ban. _Skillet - Good Bye _retentit dans le salon et nous chantâmes ensemble cette chanson. Je l'adorais. Je laissais les filles se changeaient pendant que j'allais mettre la table et enlevais les lasagnes du four.

Elles descendirent l'escalier comme des furies, comme si elles n'avaient pas eu à manger depuis des décennies et elles s'assirent tels des soldats en attendant la nourriture. Je rigolais de ceci mais elles me regardèrent très sérieuses. Je les servis le plus rapidement possible. Elles se jetèrent littéralement sur l'assiette, de vrai vorace ! Qu'est-ce que sa donnerait au restaurant ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser ou même imaginer !

- C'est trop bon Kimmy-Chou-Chou !

- Ouais ! Je t'engage si tu veux !

- Que de compliment !

- J'ai fini, dit Julie

-Moi aussi ! Répondit Chloé. On va à la plage ?

- Si vous avez mal au ventre après c'est pas mon problème, dis-je.

- Oui Maman !

Nous explosâmes de rire comme des hyènes vous savez les hyènes la dans le Roi Lion bah c'est pareil à cette instant là ! Nous continuâmes de rire jusqu'à ce que nous somme dans la voiture et que Chloé me demande si j'avais pris le poste de radio pour pouvoir écouter de la musique, je lui répondis que oui.

Je mis ma serviette sur la sable et le poste à côté. Les filles en firent autant.

- Le son a fond mon chou !

J'allumais le poste et California Gurls de Katy Perry vint. Nous poussâmes un cri de joie, nous nous levâmes et nous dansâmes la chorégraphie que j'avais inventée pour la danse et pour le spectacle.

I know a place Where the grass is really greenerwarm(_Je connais un endroit_  
_Où l'herbe est vraiment plus verte)_

wet and wild There must be something in the water (_Chaud, humide et sauvage  
Il y a surement quelques chose dans l'eau)_

Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees (_Siroter des cocktails, du gin,  
Etendu sous les palmiers )_

The boys Break their necks Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (_Les mecs  
tendent leurs cous  
Essayant de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif_  
_(sur nous)_

Nous nous trémoussâmes. Elle se rappelaient encore de la chorégraphie. Des gens nous fixaient mais c'était tellement amusant.

You could travel the world_(Tu pourrais voyager autour du monde)_

But nothing comes closeto the golden coast(_Mais rien ne se rapproche  
De la côte dorée)_

Once you party with usYou'll be falling in loveOooooh Oh Oooooh(_Une fois que tu as fait la tuff avec nous  
Tu tombera surement amoureux _  
_Oh OoOoOoh)_

California girlsWe're unforgettable(_Les Californiennes  
Nous sommes inoubliables)_

Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top(_Maillot de bain  
A la Daisy Duck (personnage de série télé)_

sun-kissed skin So hotwill melt your PopsicleOoh Oh Oh(_Peau bronzée,  
Trop chaudes,_  
_Elles vont faire fondre ta Popsicle (marque de glace) !_  
_OoOoOh Oh OoOoOoh_

California girls We're undeniable(_Les Californiennes  
Nous sommes authentiques)_

Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock(_Belles, sexy, sauvages  
On a ça en nous)_

West coast represent Now put your hands upOoh Oh Ooh(_West coast représente,  
Maintenant levez vos mains en l'air ! _  
_OoOoOh Oh OoOoOoh)_

Du coin de l'œil je vis 4 garçons se rapprochaient. C'était Jared et ses potes ! Oh Mon dieu !

Sex on a beach We get sand in our stilettos (_ Des filles sexy sur la plage  
Nous avons du sables dans nos talons aiguilles )_

We freak And we're cheap So play the songs on the stereo(_Nous sommes folles!  
et nous sommes des filles faciles_  
_Snoop Doggy Dogg sur la stéréo)_

You could travel the world_(Tu pourrais voyager autour du monde)_

But nothing comes close to the golden coast(_Mais rien ne se rapproche  
De la côte dorée)_

Once you party with usYou'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh(_Une fois que tu as fait la tuff avec nous  
Tu tombera surement amoureux _  
_Oh OoOoOoh)_

California girlsWe're unforgettable(_Les Californiennes  
Nous sommes inoubliables)_

Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top(_Maillot de bain  
A la Daisy Duck (personnage de série télé)_

sun-kissed skin So hotwill melt your PopsicleOoh Oh Oh(_Peau bronzée,  
Trop chaudes,_  
_Elles vont faire fondre ta Popsicle (marque de glace) !_  
_OoOoOh Oh OoOoOoh_

Je vis Jared me sourirent et aussi - la pure vérité ! - mâter mon cul qui bougeait au rythme de la musique et des pas. Je rougis à cette pensée.

The girls a freak She drives a jeep On Laguna beach(_Les filles sont folles  
Elle roule une jeep_  
_Sur Laguna Beach (plage d'Amérique)_

I'm okay I wont play I love the bay Just like I love LA(_Je me sens bien  
Je ne jouerais pas_  
_J'aime la baie_  
_autant que j'aime L.A (Los Angeles évidemment)_

Venice beachand Palm Springs Summer time is everything(_Venice Beach (plage de Californie)  
Et Palm Spring (de même)_  
_L'été c'est le bonheur)_

Come on boys Hanging out All that a-shanging out (_Venez les gars  
On sort_  
_Tout ces petits culs_  
_dehors)_

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis No weenies Just to get In betweeny (_Bikini,trikini(pièce de vêtement féminin),martinis  
Pas de "boudins"_  
_Juste prendre un verre _  
_entre toutes ces filles )_

Katy my lady(yeah)You looking here baby I'm all up on you Cause you representing California(_Katy ma demoiselle  
(Yeah)_  
_Je te regarde bébé_  
_(hahan)_  
_Je suis en phase avec toi_  
_Parce que tu représente la Californie_  
_(ohh Yeahhhh)_

Chloé et Julie rigolèrent. Nous fîmes le roulement de bassin en exagérant un peut trop. Jared regardait encore la région au sud !

[Katy Perry]

California girlsWe're unforgettable(_Les Californiennes  
Nous sommes inoubliables)_

Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top(_Maillot de bain  
A la Daisy Duck (personnage de série télé)_

sun-kissed skin So hotwill melt your PopsicleOoh Oh Oh(_Peau bronzée,  
Trop chaudes,_  
_Elles vont faire fondre ta Popsicle (marque de glace) !_  
_OoOoOh Oh OoOoOoh_

California girlsWe're unforgettable(_Les Californiennes  
Nous sommes inoubliables)_

Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top(_Maillot de bain  
A la Daisy Duck (personnage de série télé)_

sun-kissed skin So hotwill melt your PopsicleOoh Oh Oh(_Peau bronzée,  
Trop chaudes,_  
_Elles vont faire fondre ta Popsicle (marque de glace) !_  
_OoOoOh Oh OoOoOoh_

California girls We're undeniable(_Les Californiennes  
Nous sommes authentiques)_

Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock(_Belles, sexy, sauvages  
On a ça en nous)_

West coast represent Now put your hands upOoh Oh Ooh(_West coast représente,  
Maintenant levez vos mains en l'air ! _  
_OoOoOh Oh OoOoOoh)_

- Belle danse ! Dit Quill

- Merci. C'est Kimmy qui l'a inventée ! Répondit Julie me faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, elle, si j'arrive à l'avoir je la tuerais !

- Vraiment ? Demande Jared intéressé regardant plus que nécessaire ma poitrine - bon c'est un mec en même temps !

- Oui.

Je regardais l'heure. Merde ! Adam ! Je devais vite aller le chercher !

- Les filles j'arrive ! Je vais chercher Adam !

Je courus rejoindre ma voiture et fonçais vers son école. Adam m'attendait, l'air toujours aussi triste. Il releva la tête quand il reconnut le bruit de ma voiture et sourit. Un vrai sourire comme je l'ai aime !

- Hei ! On va à la plage alors Kim ?

- Oui.

-Géniaaaaal ! Il éclate de rire. Il était tellement mignon ! Je roulais un peu plus vite que nécessaire voulant qu'Adam soit vite à la plage.

- Nous somme arrivés !

- Ouais ! Adam claqua la portière et partie rejoindre Les filles et les garçons qui étaient restés. Je courais à sa suite en hurlant de rire tant il était marrant.

- Chloé ! Julie ! Hurla-t-il. Adam appréciait Julie et Chloé et c'était réciproque

Je l'attrapais en cours de route et nous allâmes vers eux.

- Hei ! Adam ! Ouh tu es sacrement amoché ! Dit Julie l'inspectant sous toute ses formes

- Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête. Il était gênée. Je le voyais

- Hei bonhomme. Comment tu vas ? C'était Jared. Il était tellement attentionné avec Adam. Je le regardais attendrie.

- Jared ? Salut ! Je vais mieux mais j'ai encore mal ! Kim me surveilles toutes les nuits au cas ou j'ai mal !

Adam dit ceci avec tellement d'amour que je ne pouvais que le prendre dans mes bras et lui promettrent une glace. Il était heureux d'apprendre ceci.

- Je vais à la mer ! Jared tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui mais Kim ?

- Elle est Thalassophobe ! Elle a peur de la mer.

- Ah bon ? Jared me regarda attendant une réponse. J'hochais timidement la tête lui confirmant les dire de mon petit frère.

Jared sourit et enleva son Tee Shirt ! Nom d'un chien ! Alors sa c'est le Pompon de la Pomponette ! Il était taillé comme un dieu, ses merveilleux abdos dessinés, son V qui descendait vers … Oh Mon dieu ! Il faut que je me calme ! C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ? Je remonte les yeux et voit Jared me fixer un sourire au lèvres. Il ne m'a pas vu pendant que je … ? Si ? C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi sa arrive qu'a moi ?

Adam tira Jared par le bras et ils allèrent ensemble avec les garçons à la mer. Jared souleva Adam et le jeta à la mer. Je les entendais rire d'ici. Un rire franc et heureux d'Adam. Voilà ce que j'aimais. Et Jared et son putin de merveilleux torse aussi !

* * *

**La minute Pénélope :**

_**- Samedi soir très tard ( environ minuit ) j'étais à la cam et avec le son avec Julie et y'a un papillon de nuit qui est rentré sauf que JAI PEUR DES PAPILLONS DE NUIT ! C'est une Phobie, la Pédilophobie plus précisément ! et jme suis mise à hurler comme une folle dingue je pouvais pas la tuer j'avais trop peur et Julie hurler : Ta fenêtre mongole ! Ta fenêtre ! Bon à la fin j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai courue vers mes fenêtres et je l'ai fermer tout de suite après que cette saloperie soit sorti mais j'ai eu peur ! **__**Avez-vous des Phobies ? Si oui lesquelles ?**_

_**- J'ai été faire du pédalo avec mes amies nous avions pris 2 pédalo de 4 ( Il y avait Julie, Chloé, Caroline, Lise, Manon, Céline, Noémie et moi ) et nous avions dit que nous changerions en cours pour que l'on se retrouve toute ensemble une fois. Et moi j'ai fait ma maligne, j'avais mis mes lunettes de vue sur mon T-Shirt et plouf à la mer quand j'ai fait ma maligne en passant au-dessus des 2pédalos ! Jme suis même pas fait engueler mais résultat mais lunettes Ray Ban se retrouve au fin fond du canal avec les rats et les algues xD C'était marrant !**_

_**- C'EST LES VACANCES !**_

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélope-Anne._


	4. La Valse De L'Adieu Chopin

**Witam wszystkich!**

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura malheureusement pas beaucoup d'actions. On en apprend un peu plus sur Kim et ses passions, le mystère disparaît peu à peu mais dans le prochain TA DAM DAM, Un drame, je ne vous en raconte pas plus. Mes amies ont tout fait ( surtout Noémie ^^ ) pour me faire changer d'avis mais je n'en ai pas démordue, le prochain chapitre est sans doute l'un de mes préférées !_

_**POUR AULANDRA17 ON CRI TOUS : LE POMPOM DE LA POMPONETTE ;)**_

_**POUR PATOUN : ON LUI ACHETE TOUS DES CALMANTS POUR QUELLE PLANE ET QUELLE SE PAUVRE JARED TRANQUILLE (Y)**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux REVIEWS :**_

_Aliiice :__ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais lever le voile sur le suspense ! Soit patiente ;) Dobra Lektura !_

_Patoun : __J'adore ta Reviews ^^ Tu t'énerves tout le temps sur ce pauvre Lapinou de Jared ! J'ai encore besoin du fait que Kim est encore dans sa bulle trop heureuse du Fait que Jared lui parle mais après BOUUM the Clash ^^ Rien que pour toi Mon chou x) La patience est quelque chose qui s'apprend avec le temps tu en auras un jour, j'en ai 15ans et j'en ai peut-être plus que toi ? Travaille sur sa :P_

_Dom96 : __Merci pour tous ses merveilleux adjectifs ! Sa fait plaisir. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction est l'une de tes préférées =) Continue D'Adorer, j'aime bien xD_

_Ninidezil __: Je te dit un'tit secret ;) Ce qui va se passer pour son frère n'est pas très cool et Jared ne vas pas l'aider ! Moi aussi je voulais que Kim et ses amies aient du répondant ^^ Pour répondre à ta question je poste généralement tout les Week-ends _

_Astasia : __Petite perverse va ;) Je me doutais que sa te plairait le côté pervers de Jared ^^_

_Aulandra17 :__ En faite l'expression je l'ai vue Dans Un dîner Presque Parfait, la guerre de l'Europe un truc comme sa, jme faisait chier et jme suis dit Bah Pourquoi Pas et le Belge il arrêtait pas de dire cette expression alors jme suis dit Non faut que je la ressorte alors maintenant j'arrête pas de la ressortir ^^_

_Miss Vintage : __Moi les insectes sa passe. Juste les Papillons x) Tu n'est pas obliger de CENSURER pour Britney donne t'en a cœur joie ^^ Sa ne me dérangera nullement_

_Asukarah :__**dzień dobry ! **__Revoit le Polonais ^^ Tu me la orthographiée en phonétique et encore mal orthographiée ^^ J'espère que tu te détachera un peu plus du Couple Edward / Belle et que tu apprécies ce merveilleux couple qu'est Kim / Jared :D_

_Nolwe : __J'aime bien le côté vulgaire ^^ Honnêtement dire Merde, Putain, Bordel, je pense qu'on le dit tous et après pendant une bagarre tu ne vas pas dire espèce de Petite impertinente non tu lui chopes sa tignasse et tu lui traites de tout les noms d'oiseaux ^^ Dobra Lektura_

_Clems dionne black :__ J'avoue Adam est très très très mignon, Jared est déjà un Loup-garou c'est dans le chapitre II x) Moi j'aime bien les araignées ! Je les trouvent mignonne. Ouais bon tu me diras une fille qui a peur des papillons mais qui aiment les araignées - -' Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'a deviner le Pourquoi ! :D_

_Memelyne__ : J'adôre les pavés ! Tu peut continuer sa me fait énormément plaisir ! OUI une amie de Skillet, Tua s bon goût niveau Musique alors ^^ _

_Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre la musique et Jared mais pas Con, pas con du tout ;) J'ai encore besoin du fait que Kim soit dans sa bulle de bonheur du fait que Jared lui parle mais après y'aura un BOUM et un BANG ! ^^_

* * *

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Me Remarqueras-tu ?**

* * *

Chapitre IV : La valse de l'Adieu

_Parce que parfois, il suffit d'une seconde pour que votre vie change du tout au tout. Il suffit d'une décision pour que votre vie prenne un tournant radicale. Parfois, avant même qu'on est compris ce qu'il arrivait, on ne peut plus reculer. _

_Elle était belle même avec des cernes et la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue. Une femme comme celle qu'on ne trouve pas dans les magazines. Celle qui reste unique. Son seul visage reste graver dans vos pensées durant les siècles à venir et l'âge, ennemi de toutes femmes, ne semble même pas l'atteindre._

* * *

_Jared POV :_

Être à la plage avec Kim avait sans doute était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Elle était tellement belle quand elle rigolait, quand elle jouait avec Adam et quand elle dansait, ses cheveux balayant ses magnifiques épaules.

- _Mec t'es accro ! _pensa Paul.

Accro ? J'en suis sur. Si c'était ceci être accro alors j'en suis sûre. Je suis accro de ma Kim.

_- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Calmes-toi Casanova !_

_- Tu verras quand tu auras imprégné, Paul._ rétorqua Sam qui venait d'arriver.

_- Alors sa ! Certainement pas ! J'suis pas une lopette moi ! J'suis grand, fort, beau …_

_- Prétentieux, Orgueilleux, narcissique, coléreux, se prend pour le centre du nombril du monde ! Dis-le moi quand j'arrête !_ argumentais-je

_- Jared ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Au pire … Ta gueule !_

_- Outch ! Sa fait mal à mon pauvre petit cœur ! Toi, l'homme de ma vie ! Comment peux-tu me faire sa ?_

_- Arrêtez les gars,_ dit Sam de sa voix d'alpha. On peut jamais rigoler quand il prend sa grosse voix, on dirait le père noël !

-_ Je t'entends Jared ! _

_- Le père noël t'apportera pas de cadeaux cette année ! Toi qui voulait tant ce lapin en peluche ! _railla Paul

_- Taisez-vous ! _Hurla Sam dans nos têtes

Fallait pas me le dire deux fois ! Quand il hurle faut mieux se taire !_- J'y vais._ dis-je à l'intention de Paul et Sam.

- _Tu vas encore l'espionner ?_

_- Je ne l'espionne pas !_

_- A peine ! Tu regardes à travers le fenêtres pour la voir et après tout ce qu'elle chante ou joue tu me le fout dans la tête et après je l'ai dans la tête pour toute la soirée._

_- Je t'emmerde Paul._ pensais-je avant de courir vers la maison de ma douce Kim. J'entendis du piano. C'était Kim. Il fallait que je la vois jouer. J'aimais voir ses si douces et petites mains de pianiste se baladait sur cette immense instrument, j'aimais la voir faire bouger son corps au rythme de la musique en faisant des petits ronds, j'aimais voir ses yeux fermés et sa tête bougeant légèrement suivant son corps et j'adorais par dessus tout quand elle fronçait le nez d'une manière si délicate pour ensuite rouvrir ses merveilleux yeux verts et continuait de jouer. Elle joua une nouvelle musique, Adam à côté d'elle et je reconnus la chanson à cause de ma petite sœur qui faisait de la danse classique et qui l'avait un nombre incalculable de fois mit dans le salon pour s'entraîner. C'était Chopin - _La valse d'Adieu ( N/A : Chopin est vraiment mon pianiste préféré. J'adore ses chanson et ses œuvres. Toutes ses compositions me font vibrer. Il est vraiment le meilleur, pour moi il devance Mozart ou Beethoven. Dans mon cœur c'est lui le meilleur. Et il est d'origine Polonaise ^^. Bon je vous laisse quand j'suis partie sur Chopin j'm'arrête plus xD ). _Elle joua et ses parents vinrent s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon écoutant leur fille jouer. C'était le tableau d'une famille parfaite et j'espérais secrètement qu'un jour j'aurais le même tableau que j'avais sous les yeux avec ma Kim.

- C'était très bien, Kim. La Juilliard School aura de la chance de t'avoir.

Je vis le père de Kim soupirer et je vis Kim regardait Adam un air triste sur le visage. Hé ! Minute ! C'est quoi la Juilliard School ? C'est ou ? Elle pouvait pas partir je ne sais ou ? Si ? Non ! Jamais ! Je fixais Kim qui entamait une nouvelle chanson encore du Chopin mais je ne me souvenais plus du tout du titre mais je sais que Anna n'arrêtais pas de l'écouter dans sa chambre pour l'école de Musique de Port Angeles.

- Adam ? Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Avec Plaisir Kimmy-Chou-Chou !

Kimmy-Chou-Chou ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Je souriais intérieurement, c'était mignon ! Adam pris une clarinette - de ce que je crois - et l'accompagnait. Il était doué le petit. J'aurais jamais cru sa de lui ! J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était une famille de musicien. Kim était tellement belle.

-_ T'es un vrai pervers ! _

Je soupirais. Pourquoi faut toujours qui vienne me faire chier ?

_- Qu'est-ce qui a Paul ? _

_- Je suis venu écouter ta belle joué du piano. Elle est vraiment doué ! Même Sam le pense alors je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux !_

_- Ah d'accord ! Bah regarde._

Paul l'a regarda attentivement pendant que lui et Adam jouait encore depuis au moins cinq minute.

-_ Ouha ! C'est Adam qui joue aussi ! Putain ! J'aurais jamais imaginé. _

_- Je sais moi aussi j'ai était surpris. _

_- Pis t'as vu tout ses instruments ? Y'en a plein !_

_- Sa mère enseigne la danse classique à Anna._

_- Je savais pas ! Et son père ?_

_- Un avocat je crois._

_- Bah mon vieux t'as intérêt à te faire bien voir auprès de sa famille !_

Je ne répondis rien mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Son père avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui tuerait la moindre personne ayant fait du mal à sa fille ou à son fils.

-_T'as vu sa mère ? Elle ne vient pas de la Push ?_

_- Non. Elle parle une autre langue defois. J'ai déjà entendu. Du russe ou un truc comme sa ! Faudra que je demande à Anna elle doit sans doute le savoir._

Et je voulais aussi le savoir ! Sa m'intriguais ! Je voulais savoir si Kim était née ici ou ailleurs. Je voulais savoir qu'elle était les origines de Kim. Je voulais tout savoir ce que dieu avait pus créé pour elle, absolument tout !

- Kim ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, Maman ?

- Chérie peux-tu jouer mon morceaux préféré ?

- Bien sur Maman.

D'un coup, je vis ses doigts virevoltaient, je vis ses yeux se fermés et je vis ses mains allait du plus grave au plus aigu en une fraction de seconde. Sa mère bougeait son doigt en l'air au rythme de la musique tandis qu'elle lisait un livre en sirotant du thé. La musique montait en crescendo puis s'apaisait mais les mains jouaient encore d'une manière complexe et, le calme avant la tempête, ses doigts revinrent à la charge bougeant en un rythme effrénés.

_- La vache ! Comment elle fait sa ? C'est un truc de dingue !_ Pensa Paul.

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est magnifique. _

- _Il a fallu que tu t'imprègnes d'une virtuose de la musique ! _railla Paul.

Ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que je n'ai jamais été au courant que c'était une pianiste, et une pianiste foutrement douée. Personne n'est au courant de ceci au lycée. En réalité, je ne connais rien d'elle. Depuis plusieurs années je me trouve à ses côtés et je ne sais rien d'elle. Comment avais-je pu passer devant cette merveilleuse créature ? Pourquoi était-je aussi con ? J'aurais du la remarquer bon sang ! Elle, si belle détenant des millions de qualités que recherche chaque personne sur terre ! J'ai étais trop con pour ne pas la remarquer ! J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette constatation.

_- Allez viens l'amoureux transi ! On y va. Nos parents vont s'inquiéter_

_- Tu as raison._

Mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de partir. Je voulais rester ici et l'écouter jouer du piano pendant des heures. Je voulais rester à ses côtés. Je voudrais tant pouvoir m'asseoir sur le tabouret de cuir rouge et regarder ses mains bougeaient et j'aimer ais voir son petit nez si délicat se fronçait. Paul avança sans moi, je regardais une dernière fois Kim étant donné le fait que de main c'était le Week-end et que je ne la verrais peut-être pas. Je m'imprégnais encore une fois de son visage concentré lorsqu'elle jouait au piano, de ses merveilleux yeux verts émeraudes, de ses cheveux merveilleusement bouclés et de ses magnifiques mains de pianiste auquel je rêvais d'embrasser chaque doigts. Il faut que je rentre à la maison, pensais-je, avant que maman ne pique encore une crise parce que je suis en retard pour le dîner et que Anna déteste attendre pour manger, régler comme du papier à musique ma petite sœur de 8ans ! Je me changeais rapidement avec les habits que j'avais laissé derrière l'immense buisson du jardin et arrivait tout pile à 19h30.

- Jared ! Cria une petite tête brune venant vers moi en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Hei Anna. Comment c'est passer ton cours de danse ?

- Pourquoi sa t'intéresses ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Mince ! Je ne lui avais jamais demandé auparavant. En réalité, cela m'ennuyais et en plus je la voyais tout le temps répéter avec la barre latéral dans sa chambre ou dans le salon que je ne m'inquiétais jamais du bon déroulement de son cours de danse.

- Comme sa. Alors ?

- C'était super. Madame Conweller est vraiment super. Il y avait même sa fille. C'est la meilleur de toute l'école. Je l'envie, Jared !

Conweller ? La mère de Kim ! Elle était la meilleur de toute l'école en danse ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant de ceci au lycée ! Une danseuse et une pianiste, normalement tout le monde aurait déjà du le savoir depuis longtemps ! Alors qu'au contraire, personne ne le sait, elle garde tout pour elle !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Il y a des photos d'elle en train de danser partout sur les murs de l'école ou d'elle quand elle joue ! L'école appartient à sa mère et à une amie de sa mère. Je veux être comme elle plus tard Jared ! Elle est très gentille avec nous en plus ! Defois elle fait le cours et elle rigole tout le temps avec nous !

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Kimberley-Ann, mais tout le monde l'appelle Kim !

- les enfant à table, cria ma mère.

Fallait pas me le répéter deux fois pour aller manger. Je m'installais à table et me servit tout en continuant de poser des questions de poser à ma petite sœur.

- C'est quoi la Juilliard School, Anna ?

- C'est une des plus grandes écoles de spectacle du monde. Beaucoup de futur artiste ou futur grande danseuse de classique ont été dans cet école. Elle se situe à New York.

New York ? Mais c'était à l'autre bout du pays ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir à New York ! C'était impossible ! Que dis-je inimaginable ! Je crois qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes je suis passé de ma couleur normal à blanc de peur et ensuite rouge de colère.

- Jared, chéri, que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demanda ma mère après que j'ai fixer le mur pendant plus d'une minute et que j'ai fait tomber ma fourchette sur l'assiette.

- Je … Je n'ai pas très fin … Je … vais dans ma cham-chambre.

Je montais le plus rapidement possible. Je claquais violement ma porte et tournais dans ma chambre tel un lion en cage. Que vais-je faire ? Si elle partait comment allais-je survivre ? Je jetais le contenu de mon bureau sur le sol et me pris la tête dans mes mains. Pourquoi Kim ? Pourquoi irais-tu là-bas ? Je ne peut vivre sans toi ! Bon sang ! Comment allais-je faire ? Et cette foutu chanson de Chopin qui me trottais dans la tête ! Son visage apparu. Son visage concentré et ses magnifiques mains sur ce merveilleux piano noir. Voila pourquoi elle partirait. Pour le piano ! Mais je ne pouvais concevoir ceci ! C'était impossible ! Avec tout le talent qu'elle avait, avec toute les choses que m'avait dite Anna, je savais qu'elle partirait et qu'elle se ferait une carrière mais je ne voulais pas quelle parte ! Je voulais quelle reste ! Avec moi !

Si elle devait partir alors je chérirais chaque moment passé à ses côtés. Je sautais par ma fenêtre et me transformais en loup dés que j'étais dans la forêt. Il fallait que je la vois. Je crois que depuis ma transformation je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite, c'était le désespoir qui faisait ceci. J'arrivais dans son jardin et entendis des Pleures. Kim ? Non c'était des petits chouinements cachés derrières le gros pommier qui se trouvait dans le jardin. Je regardais et y vis Adam. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il parlait, mais à qui ?

- Je suis tellement désolé ! Oh mon dieu, comment vais-je faire ? Et Kim ? Mais je ne peut rester ! Il faut que je parte. Je n'en peut plus. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.

Il éclata en sanglots. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était fait taper dans son école mais hormis ceci que se passait-il ? Pourquoi parlait-il de Kim ? Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête quand j'entendis une voix. Une voix mélodieuse et profonde emplie de tristesse. Quelqu'un chanter ! Et c'est sans doute le plus beau chant que je n'ai jamais entendu. Un chant de sirène. C'était une voix de fille accompagné par une guitare. Ce ne pouvait être que Kim ou sa mère. J'espérais secrètement que se soit Kim. Quand je la vis, assise, une guitare devant elle, regardant le ciel et les étoiles, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur cette balancelle. Comment une fille pouvait être aussi parfaite qu'elle ? Elle savait tout faire ! Je passait pour un imbécile à ses côtés, c'est sûr ! J'avais déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part. Elle était douée ! Pourquoi devait-elle tant être parfaite ? N'avait-il pas un domaine dans lequel elle n'excellait pas ? Sa voix s'éleva encore, un peut plus haut, un peut plus fort.

-I try but I can´t seem to get myself to think of anything but you_(J'essaie mais je ne semble pas pouvoir m'arrêterDe penser à autre chose qu'à toi)_

Your breath on my face, your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth_(Ton souffle sur mon visage Ton chaud et doux baiser je goûte la véritéJe goûte la vérité)_

We know what I came here for So I won´t ask for more _(Nous savons pourquoi je suis venue ici Alors je n'en demanderai pas plus)_

Sa merveilleuse voix chantait une chanson si belle. Une chanson qui exprimait tout ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'elle. Une chanson qui exprimait mes sentiments pour elle.

I wanna be with you If only for one night_(Je veux être avec toi Rien que pour une nuit )_

To be the one who´s in your arms to hold you tight_(Être celle qui est dans tes brasQui te tiens serrée)_

I wanna be with you There´s nothing more to say_(Je veux être avec toi Il n'y a rien de plus à dire)_

There´s nothing else I want more than to feel this way I wanna be with you _(Il n'y a rien d'autre que je ne veuille plus Que de me sentir ainsi Je veux être avec toi ouais)_

Moi aussi je voulais être avec toi. Moi aussi je voulais être le seule dans tes bras, le seule qui te serrerait contre son cœur après t'avoir fait délicieusement l'amour. Je voulais tant être cette personne auprès de toi, Kim.

So I´ll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold you forever more_(Alors je te tiendrai fort dans mes bras cette nuit Comme je le ferais si tu étais à moi Te serrer toujours plus)_

And I´ll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before, to feel before_(Et je savourerai chaque contact Que je voulais tellement ressentir auparavant Ressentir auparavant )_

How beautiful it is Just to be like this _(Que c'est beau D'être simplement comme ça)_

I wanna be with you If only for one night_(Je veux être avec toi Rien que pour une nuit )_

To be the one who´s in your arms to hold you tight_(Etre celle qui est dans tes bras Qui te tiens serrée)_

I wanna be with you There´s nothing more to say_(Je veux être avec toi Il n'y a rien de plus à dire)_

There´s nothing else I want more than to feel this way I wanna be with you _(Il n'y a rien d'autre que je ne veuille plus Que de me sentir ainsi Je veux être avec toi ouais)_

Moi aussi je voudrais ressentir tout ses contacts. Je voudrais tant venir vers toi et t'embrasser comme si tout ceci était naturel. J'aimerais tant te déclarer mon amour dans des lettres enflammés ou par des bouquets de roses achetés à la pelle. Mais, il est encore trop tôt pour ceci . . .

Oh, baby I can´t fight this feeling anymore (anymore_)(Je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment)_

Drives me crazy when I try to_(Ca me rend folle quand j'essaie de le combattre)_

So call my name and take my hand_(Alors viens et Prends ma main)_

Can you make my wish, your command (command)? _(Peux-tu réaliser mon souhaitChéri ta commande ouais)_

I wanna be with you There´s nothing more to say_(Je veux être avec toi Il n'y a rien de plus à dire)_

There´s nothing else I want more than to feel this way I wanna be with you _(Il n'y a rien d'autre que je ne veuille plus Que de me sentir ainsi Je veux être avec toi ouais)_ Oh yeah I wanna be with you Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, (Repeats) ...

Comment une simple chanson avait put me retourner l'estomac ? Elle était tellement vrai et réaliste ! C'était mes sentiments chantés par cette ange.

- Kim ?

Adam sortit de sa cachette. On pouvait voir qu'il avait pleurer et Kim le lui demanda elle aussi, il répondit simplement qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant sur une pierre du jardin. J'avais une folle envie d'arriver et de dire menteur ! Tu mens ! Mais, mieux valait que je calme mes ardeurs. Après tout si il avait un problème, c'était à lui d'en décider quand et à qui il en parlerait.

- Allez viens ! Allons regarder ce film d'horreur avec ses poupées tueuses !

- Tu cris pas cette fois ? Demanda Adam tout en rigolant.

- J'air peur des poupées et tu le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour cette petite tête d'ange !

- Hé ! Cria Adam après que Kim lui ait caresser les cheveux.

Kim et Adam rentrèrent mais je vis que Kim avait laissé sa guitare sur la balancelle. Il fallait que je la vois de plus prés. Sans même réfléchir j'avançais, toujours sous ma forme de loup. Des phrases étaient gravés sur le côté du bois clair.

_Pour Ma Kimmy-Chou-Chou, _

_J'espères que tu deviendras aussi talentueuse à la guitare qu'au piano._

_Ton papa qui t'aime._

_Pour ma Kim,_

_La meilleur fille qu'une mère puisse rêver. Malgré le fait_

_Que tu n'aimes pas quand je hurle sur ton père en _

_Polonais._

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

_Pour Kim Kim qui pense que Hulk est nul !_

_Arrête de me copier ! On fera des duos ? _

_Spider Man est moins bien que Hulk_

_Ton petit frère, Adam, qui t'aime !_

La dernière me fis bien rire. C'était une famille unie.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! MON DIEUUUUUUUUU !

C'était Kim ! Je grimpais dans l'arbre afin d'essayer de voir de quelle fenêtre le cri provenait. Mon dieu que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi hurlait-elle ? Je devais savoir. Je regardais plus profondément à travers les arbres et vis Kim et Adam dans une chambre de fille en train de regarder la télé. Mon dieu Kim était tellement belle dans son pyjama, c'était un short et un débardeur avec un tee-Shirt trop grand de foot de la Pologne ( N/A : 70€ le truc! J'essaye de convaincre ma mère de m'en acheter un ;) ! Je vous tiendrais au courant )

-Arrêtes sa ! ADAAAAAAM ! Ahh, il lui coupe la tête ! Ahhhhh, le rire ! MON DIEU !

Adam éclata de rire.

- C'est juste une poupée !

- C'est pas juste une poupée ! C'est un monstre. ! AHahAHah SA TETE TOURNE ! ELLE TOURNE !

Adam éclata de rire. Il avait l'air plus heureux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

- Mais c'est marrant Kim !

Kim fixa Adam, l'air abasourdie. Comment ce petit pouvait-il faire subir sa à sa grande sœur qui a peur des films d'horreurs. Mais, je le comprenais, c'étais tellement marrant de voir Kim courir partout ou se cacher avec un oreiller sur la tête car elle avait peur. Elle était absolument craquante !

Le week-end passa lentement, trop lentement ! Je ne faisais que patrouiller, errer dans la forêt et me balader prés de la maison de Kim afin de sentir son odeur de mûre. Cette si belle et envoûtante odeur de mûre ! Demain, nous serions Lundi et je pourrais voir de nouveau ma bien aimée.

Je me suis levée, le plus rapidement. Je crois que jamais, oh grand jamais, je ne m'étais réveillé aussi vite et m'étais préparer le plus rapidement possible. J'enfilais mon Tee-Shirt bleu marine et descendait prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Jared ! Tu as vu ma nouvelle robe.

C'était Anna. Tout les matins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me montrer comment elle était habillé, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est une fille, après tout et mieux faut ne pas la contrarier en disant que la couleur ne lui va pas, ou que les assortiments de couleurs sont hideuses ou encore que c'est tout simplement moche parce que la, c'est moi qui vous le dit, vous êtes barrés. Je la fixais, feignant le fait de vraiment m'intéresser à sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'une robe blanche avec des petite chaussettes et des chaussures a boucles rose verni, elle avait mis un bandeau ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'elle était craquante ainsi.

- Tu es merveilleuse !

- Merci.

Et elle partit prendre son petit dej' en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas salir sa robe. Surtout pas ! Sinon, elle nous ferait un défilé de mode ! Une des pires choses du monde pour moi !

- J'y vais, hurlais-je à ma mère en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule et en prenant les clés de ma moto (N/A : j'ai toujours vu Jared en barroudeur avec sa moto, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher :D )

Il fallait absolument que j'arrive avant Kim au lycée pour pouvoir l'observer plus longuement. J'arrivais devant le collège de la Push et vit que tout mes amis du Pack étaient réunis et m'attendaient très certainement.

- Hei ! Jared ! Bien ou bien mec ?

- Bien Embry et toi ?

- Bof' ! J'ai un contrôle de Math après et j'ai rien compris.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. C'était du Embry tout craché sa !

- Oh ! Oh ! Sa se gâte ! Les ennuis approchent !

Effectivement, Britney et sa clique s'approchaient de nous. Elle avait pas froid elle ? Elle avait presque rien comme tissu parce que je suis peut-être qu'un mec mais je pense que se baladait en Mini jupe ne doit pas avoir des avantages vis-à-vis de la température corporel non ? Elles se trimbalaient un tas de feuilles sur elle. Je m'attendais au pire.

-Jared ! Chéri !

Mon dieu ! Il lui arrive quoi à elle ? J'ai jamais dit que l'on sortait ensemble ! Calme tes ardeurs !

- Tenez. N'oubliez pas de le passer à tout le monde. Enfin tout le monde en a maintenant ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Elle ricana bêtement et elles partirent en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Nous nous fixâmes un à un puis nous haussâmes les épaules. Mon dieu ! Seigneur Marie Joseph et tout ses Apôtres ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Sa sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle était allée trop loin et cette fois-ci je ne retiendras pas Kim pour taper la Barbie Botox ( N/A : Dédicace à Patoun ! Qui s'énerve tout le temps sur le pauvre Jared 8D ) Comment avait-elle pu aller si loin. Mes poings se serrèrent. En effet, voir la fille que vous aimez et ses deux meilleures amies en sous-vêtement avec leur numéros de téléphone en dessus, avec un message en dessous disant : _Vous pouvez y aller ! Elles sont dévergondés et répondent à tous vos attentes tant elle sont désespères ! Surtout Kim, qui a de l'expérience depuis ses 9ans !_

_- _C'est quoi que ses conneries !

Je fixais l'image de Kim ! Je n'avais pas remarqué car l'image est en noir et blanc mais elle a beaucoup de cicatrices partout sur le corps. Comment diable s'est-elle fait sa ?

- Jared ? Tu as vu ? Demanda prudemment Seth, ne voulant pas sans doute que je m'énerve trop rapidement. Je savais de quoi il parlait.

- Oui, j'ai vu.

J'arrachais de toute mes forces ce foutu papier et vis que tous les élèves de la Push en avaient un. Comment vais-je pouvoir me contrôler ? Et Kim ? Une voiture arriva rapidement, on pouvait entendre de la musique _**Muse - **__**Hystéria**_ résonna a fond et je vis que cela venait de _sa_ voiture.

- En colère apparemment ta chérie, non ? Me dit Paul

- Tais-toi ! Elle claqua sa portière le plus violement possible pour une fille de son gabarie. Julie et Chloé derrière elle.

- Canon ! Continua Paul.

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait raison. Comment diable une personne pouvait être aussi foutrement sexy ? J'allais imploser. Elle avait une tenue plus rebelle que ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus maquillé sans être dans le vulgaire. Ses merveilleuses lèvres étaient peintes en un rouge vif équivalent à du sang, ses yeux étaient charbonneux encore entourait par ses lunettes du vue noire épaisse, ses cheveux noirs toujours ondules avec son inséparable mèche de biais qui lui barrait son front, elle portait un Jean slim noir et un tee-Shirt trop grand pour elle de Metallica et des converses rouges s'accordant avec ses lèvres. Elle était beaucoup trop tentante pour chaque mâle de cette réserve. Elle riait ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passer. Leurs portables se mirent à sonner. C'est parti ! Je m'attendais au pire, la, maintenant !

- Allo, dirent-elles en même temps.

Je vis Julie devenirs rouge de colère et hurla tout les noms d'oiseaux existants et inimaginable à ses interlocuteurs, Chloé elle parlait d'une vois basse en disant ses quatre vérités à la personne qui lui téléphonait tandis que Kim, restait figé, sa bouche ouverte, le portable collait à son oreille alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle semblait revivre un horrible souvenir, totalement invisible aux monde autour d'elle, son corps s'agitât plus rapidement, son portable tomba par terre, ses yeux s'ouvrir comme prise par la peur et l'angoisse. Je vis ses amies ramassaient un de ses torchons de feuilles puis coururent vers Kim et la prirent dans ses bras. Elles lui parlèrent, lui demandant comment elle se sentait mais elle ne bougea pas, immobile, tremblante, toujours en proie dans ce cauchemar qui se rejouait dans sa tête.

- Kim ? Kim ! Je t'en prie ! Réponds nous, cria Julie totalement paniquée par le comportement de son amie.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, se baissa et parcourut le papier des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui passa dans l'esprit de Kim pour qu'elle arrache le papier avec toutes ses forces et frappe le sol de ses mains jusqu'à en saigner. Elle criait, ses amies tentèrent de stopper cet élan de rage que comportait le corps de Kim mais elle se débattait, tapait, criait, montrait le ciel du doigt et défoula toute sa haine sur ce dernier. Tout le parking était silencieux et observait cette scène. Britney et ses amies étaient fière d'elle avec leur petit sourire accrochaient à leur lèvre sans doute heureuse de la crise que faisait Kim.

- Kim ! Reprends toi, bon dieu ! KIM !

Elles n'arrivaient pas à la contrôler. Que faire ?

- Jared ! Aide-la ! Me poussa Paul.

Il fallait que je l'aide, c'est sur. Que je l'empêche de continuer de s'ouvrir les mais et de saigner. Mais elle avait l'air tellement prise dans son mal-être, dans sa crise de folie, que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je m'approchais doucement, tout le monde me fixait. J'attendis qu'elle lève ses mains pour les prendre vivement dans les miennes, elle ne se débatta pas, elle baissa juste la tête et pleura, son corps pris de soubresaut. Elle marmonna quelque chose, je tendis l'oreille pour mieux comprendre.

- Je vais la tuer . . . Comment est-elle au courant de _sa_ !

Elle se releva doucement, ses mains encore emprisonnés dans les miennes tel un condamné à mort. Elle tira légèrement sur ses mains, je les lâchais et elle s'avança vers Britney l'air toujours triste et apeurée. Elle lui mis une claque magistrale et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Comment as-tu pu ? N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ?

Elle se retourne ramassa son sac, son portable et rentra dans l'établissement suivie par ses amies.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Seigneur, la vie de Kim était vraiment compliqué ! Qui lui était-il arrivé pour que l'on obtienne une réaction aussi violente venant de sa part.

J'étais perdu. Perdu face au comportement de cette fille, la fille de mes rêves.

Elle gardait la tête haute malgré la crise quelle venait de subir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu inciter Kim à avoir cette réaction ? Je repris un des prospectus qui se trouvait par terre et fixa plus attentivement ses cicatrices. Je n'en avais pas cru un mot quand Julie avait dit qu'elle était tombé à vélo. Une chute comme celle-ci ne pouvait provoquer quelque chose d'aussi profond et grand, je ne pense pas.

Les cours passèrent triste en monotone, je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec Kim. Seule les Maths me redonnais le sourire, j'adorais les maths (N/a : Perso je déteste ! Moi j'suis une littéraire pas une scientifique mais j'en avait marre du Jared pas intelligent, comme sa, sa m'énervais ! ) J'étais un accro des sciences, je n'étais pas aussi brillant que Kim car elle était la meilleure élève du lycée mais je me débrouillais très bien, la littérature me posais seulement un problème, hormis ceci j'étais assez doué. La cloche sonna. Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner. Je pourrais revoir Kim. Je m'installais à la table avec le pack et attendit de voir ma Kim.

- Mec, arrêtes avec cette putain de jambe ! Dit Paul en grognant et en plantant ses dents dans son poulet.

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que ma jambe droite descendait et remontait en un geste rapide, signe évident de ma nervosité et de mon impatience, qui énervait Paul !

Elle apparut enfin ! Mon ange. Elle ne mangea presque rien, cela m'inquiétais ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse un malaise. Les yeux obstinément baissés et rougis par ses pleurs.

La semaine passe ainsi. Kim ne venait plus habillée comme elle le faisait avant avec sa gaieté et ses habits colorés. Elle ne portait que des sweats trop grands et jeans slims avec ses converses. Elle ne se maquillait plus et ne faisait plus ses cheveux, elle ne faisait qu'un queue de cheval. Seigneur, qu'était devenue ma Kim ? Souriante et chaleureuse ? Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'un édifice. Un édifice plus solide qu'un roc auquel je n'arrivais pas à traverser. Elle restait silencieuse. Sa douce voix me manquait, son rire hantait mes nuits et ses pleures tout les soirs ne me brisaient pas le cœur, non il me le déchiquetaient en des millions de petits morceaux eux aussi coupaient ensuite par un couteau. Je souffrais de la souffrance de Kim. Cette souffrance qui se peignait constamment sur ses traits. Comment allais-je faire ? Je voulais que ma Kim redeviennent celle d'avant et quand le Week-end sera passé, je partirais corps et âmes dans les méandres de ses souffrance pour l'y sortir et lui redonnait ce merveilleux sourire. J'allais le faire et j'allais y arrivé !

* * *

_**LA MINUTE Pénélope : **_

_**- L'euro 2o12 se passe en Pologne ! J'suis trop fière de mon pays ! C'est Noémie qui me l'a annoncée et j'ai faillit pleurer ! j'suis trop fière ! Le spolonais sont qualif' d'office et on va montrer à tout le monde ce qu'est la POLOGNE :D ! J'AI TROP HATE D'Y ETRE ! POLSKA POLSKA :)**_

**_- SAMEDI SOIR, Noémie & Chloé viennent dormir chez moi :) fin dans mon jardin plus tot, soirée camping et film d'horreur en perspective ! Je vous expliqauerais tout en détail dans la prochaine " La minute Pénélope " ! Cela risque d'être assez marrant, plein de cochonneires, des hurlements, des ptits secret dévoilés ! Faut AUSSI QUE JE RE APPRENDRE L'HYMNE POLONAIS POUR NOEMIE ! ELLE VA CHANTER LE PORTUGAIS MOI LE POLONAIS ^^_**

**_- Julie me MANQUE ! RENTRE VITE PUUUUTIN :(_**

**_Ps : Désolé pour les fautes mes Lapinous ^^_**

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélope-Anne_


	5. Wanda's song What's the bullycide ?

**Witam wszystkich!**

* * *

_Point de vue de Kim ! Merci a toutes pour vos Reviews (Y) ! Pour celles qui me l'ont demandée : Brevet mention __**Bien**__, assez fière de moi, il faut quand même le dire =) Un chapitre un peu sombre et triste, je pense que beaucoup de vous vont me haïr après ceci . . . ._

**Facebook : **Prêtre Pénélope

* * *

**Vous attendez tous la revenge, vous mes chers lectrices adorées :D**

**Peut-être pour plus tard !**

* * *

**Réponses aux REVIEWS :**

_Patoun : __Miracle ! Tu n'as pas énormément insulté Jared ^^ Pas de Clash dans ce chapitre, Désolé, plus tard peut-être je réfléchis encore. Ahaha je ne révèle pas encore mes tours dans ma manche a toi de deviner pour Kim. Bisous Mon chou _

_Paa-x3 : __Oui un Jared intelligent fait du bien :D ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Kim se vengera, Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore =( _

_Aliiice : __Tu as mis le doigts sur quelque chose ^^ Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Contente pour ton oral d'anglais ! _

_Astasia : __Oui Britney n'est pas sympa et oui Jared est mignon en Amoureux transis = ) On a tous un côté Perverse en nous ;) _

_Aulandra17 : __Voila le chapitre tant attendu !_

_Miss Vintage : __Heureuse que cela te plaise ;)_

_Lymiss-you :__ Ravie de voir une nouvelle lectrice ^^ ! _

_Alba Cullen-Granger : __Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun ^^ Chopin est vraiment le meilleure (L) ! En espérant sincèrement que mon chapitre V va te plaire, j'attends ton avis avec impatience =)_

_Mathilde D :__ Voila la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût_

_Cow-'lixe29 : __J'adôôôre la boite à compliment ! Laisse la ouverte tout le temps ;) Cela fait souvent plaisir. Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas un 6__ème__ sens d'extralucide est passé outre mesure :D Moi aussi j'aime dire des expressions un peu NeuNeu, c'est toujours marrant !_

_Asukarah : __Heureuse que tu soit heureuse de lire mon histoire ( ? ) x) Ouais du courage il en faut :D Mais ne t'inquiète pas je lâche jamais rien moi ! _

_Mono9000 : __Tes Reviews m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir ! Je suis contente qui tu trouves ma façon d'écrire et la relation que j'établie entre mes deux principaux jouet touchante ! Je ne vais pas arrêter ma fic surtout quand j'ai des lectrices aussi géniales que vous ! J'aime écrire de longs chapitres car sinon c'est assez lassant des tout petits chapitre en plus quand il faut attendre une semaine pour quelque chose que l'on lit en 2minute - -' Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais les laisser au point mort mes deux tourtereaux je planche encore sur cette question !_

**

* * *

**

**SORTEZ LES MOUCHOIRS MES LECTRICES, MOI PERSONELEMENT J'AI PAS ARRETER DE PLEURER EN L'ECRIVANT . . . **

* * *

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Me remarqueras tu ?**

* * *

Chapitre V : Wanda's Song / Ghost of you.

_Il n'y a plus de ciel. Il n'y a plus que le jour et la nuit, c'est à dire la lumière dans laquelle les choses apparaissent : et si la nuit devient si belle, si importante, c'est qu'elle est le jour que les choses projettent ; c'est qu'elle est l'autre jour, dans un monde brusquement plaqué à l'horizontal._

_Toute ma vie j'ai cherché quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne vient jamais, ne mène jamais à rien. Rien ne me satisfait mais je me rapproche. Tout au long de la nuit j'ai rêvé du jour, il me laisse avec le sentiment que je ressens le plus : le sentiment vient à ma vie quand je vois ton fantôme._

* * *

**Chanson: **_**Ghost of You - **__**My Chemical Romance **__**/ Wanda's song - **__**The Reading /**__** hello - **__**Évanescence / **__**Say Goodbye - **__**Skillet**_

_Kim's POV _

J'étais assise sur mon lit, ce papier à la main. Comment était-elle au courant ? J'avais lutter toute ma vie pour oublier ceci et pour que personne hormis les personnes que je souhaitais soit au courant de ceci. Mon père hurlait au téléphone à son père, au père de la salope ! Il voulait aller jusqu'en justice. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Ma mère, elle, fulminait, cherchant la moindre chose pouvant blesser la famille de Britney dans son estime et son orgueil. Seul Adam ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas au courant. Trop petit pour se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Mes parents avaient inventés un mensonge, je leur avais demandée de ne rien lui dire. Il était trop petit. Il ne devait pas être au courant de ses horribles choses ! Alors quand on m'a enfin retrouvée après des mois de souffrance à l'hôpital. On lui a juste dit que je mettais perdue en forêt, chose complètement fausse et invraisemblable contenue des blessures que j'avais reçue. Mais à deux ans nous ne sommes pas les personnes les plus intelligentes de la planète alors il a juste souri, m'a serré dans ses bras et avait oublié ceci. Son cerveau l'avait effacé. J'étais donc assise sur mon lit à pleurer silencieusement tandis que Adam était assis en tailleur par terre jouant de la guitare en essayant de me réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens, ne sachant jamais comment s'y prendre, il était un peu gauche alors il le faisait à sa manière et c'était sans doute la plus belle marque d'affection qu'on aurait pu me faire en ce moment précis.

- Kim ? Je t'en prie ! Arrête de pleurer, j'ai horreur de sa . . .

Je séchais tant bien que mal mes larmes et lui fit un sourire. Un tout petit sourire certes mais un sourire quand même. Il posa sa guitare et me prit dans ses bras. C'était touchant, il ne sentait pas bien, il n'arrivait pas à aider quelqu'un mais il essayait, pour moi et ceci ne fit qu'amplifier mes sentiments envers lui, mon petit frère adoré qui me casse les pieds quand il veut mais qui peut être d'une grande générosité et d'une grande tendresse envers moi. Un bruit sourd retentit. Papa. Qui venait de briser une autre assiette je pense. Il n'arrêtera donc jamais ! Sa fureur était plus forte qu'un mère ours protégeant ses petits. Je fixais Adam. Mon dieu qu'il avait changé ! On aurait dit un fantôme Quelque chose le tracassait mais quoi ? Ses cheveux étaient ternes et ses yeux constamment rougis, il avait beaucoup minci aussi. Son comportement était étrange. Je ne le comprenais pas sérieux.

- Il serait tant d'aller te coucher, non ? Murmurais-je à son intention

- Oui.

- Je viendrais te réveiller demain.

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Il me fixa, le regard sombre. Pourquoi ? Il semblait vouloir m'annoncer la pire nouvelle du monde. Son comportement m'échappait.

- Kim ?

-Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Il dit ceci me regarda et tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Il ne m'avait jamais, mais alors jamais dit ceci. C'était touchant mais ceci sonnait comme une promesse de fin. Je me couchais, la peur tiraillant mon être.

Je me levais. Je devais réveiller mon petit frère. Je passais ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et j'apercevais les pieds d'Adam dépassant de sa couverture. Je m'avançais silencieusement, ne voulant pas le réveiller brusquement car je savais qu'après il était d'humeur grognon.

- Adam.

La voix de Kim était imperceptible. Je soulevais la couette, un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais le front qui perlait de sueur, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais quoi ? Une odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Du sang. J'enlevais la couette d'un mouvement sec. Je voulais crier, je voulais m'arracher les cheveux mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Aucun ne voulait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je fixais le petit corps inerte de mon frère pendant quelque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident s'éleva dans les airs. Un cri venant du fin fond de son cœur. Un cri de désespoir. Un cri de bête à l'agonie. Mon cri. Je me précipitais sur Adam, mes mains caressant son visage. Il était là, droit, froid, les poignets ouverts, baignant dans son sang, mort ! Une lettre sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête. Pourquoi Adam ? Kim cria, pleura, fixa son petit frère en espérant que c'était une mauvais blague certes mais une blague quand même. Il n'en fut rien. Elle prit le corps inerte de son petit frère adorée dans ses bras et pleura. Elle pleura comme jamais auparavant elle n'avait pleurait. Elle avait du sang sur elle mais elle s'en fichait. Son petit frère était mort ! Son rayon de soleil venait de s'éteindre maintenant elle vivait dans un monde froid et sans lumière ! Elle reposa son petit frère correctement sur son lit et le regarda en pleurant. Elle était prise de soubresaut incontrôlable. Il s'était suicidé ! Suicider ? Ce simple mot venait de chambouler le cour de sa vie. Pourquoi Adam ? Les mains de Kim étaient baignées par ses larmes, son cœur battait fort, beaucoup trop fort, il était à l'agonie. On avait ouvert une vieille plaie et on y avait ajouté du sel dessus. Kim hurla de désespoir le prénom de son petit frère. Elle avait le sang de ce dernier sur elle, elle voulut arracher ses vêtements, faire taire se cauchemar qui grandissant en elle ! Elle s'effondra sur le sol, se repliant sur elle-même, l'odeur du sang dans ses narines. Elle essaya de griffer le parquet. Elle devait extraire cette souffrance qui envahissait son être. Elle déversa tout son soûl par terre la ou elle et Adam s'asseyait parfois pour faire des jeux car même si ce n'était plus de son âge pour le rendre heureux elle se serait couper un bras ! Pourquoi, c'est lui qui ait mort ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Elle devait lire cette lettre, absolument ! Elle se releva péniblement mais retomba. Elle rampa doucement, le sang s'imprégnant sur le parquet, marque indélébile de sa souffrance. Elle vit le bras d'Adam pendre mollement dans l'air au dessus de son visage. Du sang séché sur son poignet, une douleur lancinante réapparu au niveau de sa poitrine à la vue de ceci. Elle leva le main cherchant désespérément la lettre quand sa main rentra en contact avec un papier. Elle le pris et s'éloigna le plus possible de ce corps sans vie. Son nom était écrit de la calligraphie d'Adam. Elle l'ouvrit, le cœur montant crescendo, les joues ravagés par ses larmes qui refusaient de cesser, les mains moites et tremblantes. Ses larmes obstruaient sa vue mais elle s'y reprit à deux fois avant de réussir vraiment à la lire.

_Kimmy,_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ça ne l'a jamais été. Je pense qu'en réalité si j'ai vécu aussi longtemps c'était de par ma volonté pour ne pas te blesser mais je ne pouvais plus ! Je ne pouvais plus Kimmy, c'était trop dur pour moi, frêle combattant dans le rôle de ma vie ! Je ne souhaite pas de dire pourquoi j'ai fait ceci, ce serait trop long ! Je me sens déjà lâche de te l'annoncer ainsi mais je me sens encore plus lâche de ne pas avoir réussi, pour toi. Tu as sans doute été une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que la Terre ait crée dans ce bas monde minable de gens dépourvus d'amour. Tu as constamment était mon modèle et je peux être fière d'avoir eu une sœur comme toi ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Papa et Maman, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est juste moi. Je t'en supplie Kimmy, ne m'oubli jamais. Je veux resté gravé dans ton cœur ! Tout comme toi tu resteras gravé dans le mien, ma Kimmy. Je sais que tu pleures, je te connais ! La vue d'un papillon te fait grimpé au rideau et tu ne dort pas de la nuit tant tu as peur. Je te connais peut-être mieux que tu ne le penses mais c'est parce que tu étais mon dernier repère. Tu as été le seule bonheur que l'on ma offert et ceci je le chérirais toute ma vie. Tu vas me manquer ! Les parents vont me manqués ! Mais la bataille contre ma vie est semée d'embûche trop dure à franchir les unes des autres pour moi. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que j'achève ma vie, il faut que je parte. Un jour tu seras la vérité et la déception viendra naître dans ton cœur, je le sais. J'ai toujours déçu tout le monde ! Je n'ai jamais été comme les autres. Je n'avais que toi mais il faut que tu vives ta vie, je ne peut rester accroché à toi tel un boulet. Tu rencontreras l'amour même si je sais très bien que tu l'as déjà découvert avec Jared il y a plusieurs années de sa, je l'ai vu accidentellement dans ton journal Intime. Réalises tes rêves, n'écoutes pas Papa et Maman, je t'en conjure ! Je ne te demande que ses deux choses : Que tu réalises ton rêve et que tu continues ta vie sans te soucier de la fin de la mienne. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et amoureuse. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies . . ._

_Un jour nous nous retrouverons en haut et ce jour-là tu auras tout compris et ce jour-là j'espère que ton pardon tu m'accorderas. Tout ses petits moments de détentes que j'ai eu avec toi ont était les seules remèdes que j'avais pour mon cœur._

_Dit à Papa et Maman que je les aime et qu'ils ont étaient les parents les plus extraordinaires et aimant qu'un petit garçon de onze ans et pus avoir ! _

_Je T'Aime avec le plus grand A du monde. _

_Ton petit frère qui t'aime malgré le fait qu'il te fait souffrir ! _

_Adam Conweller._

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. L'air me manque. Mon cœur souffre. La lettre tombe de mes mains. Je me balance d'avant en arrière tout en pleurant et en fixant cette satanée main morte pleine de cicatrise qui dépasse du lit. Cette même main qui avait serré la mienne hier soir. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais je ne pouvais bouger. Mon âme totalement déconnecté de mon corps. Ila fallu d'une nuit pour que je perde ce qu'il a de plus précieux dans ma vie. Comment fais-je survivre à sa ? C'est impossible ! Je ne pourrais jamais me reconstruire. Tant de mal dans un même corps et tout bonnement impossible ! Je fixais encore son corps sans vie, espérant sans doute qu'il se relève, qu'il me montre un signe que mon cœur puisse revivre. Je t'en prie Adam, faites que je rêve. Oui, c'est sa ! Je rêve. Je me pince la peau et crie de douleur. Ce n'est pas un rêve, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, juste cette putin de réalité qui me ronge le cœur. J'avance, je dois être près de lui, c'est un besoin vital. Je grimpe sur le lit et m'allonge à ses côtés. Le corps rougies par son sang et les cheveux poisseux. Je lui caresse doucement ses merveilleux cheveux noir. Je n'aurais plus jamais cette occasion de le faire. Je presse ma joue contre la sienne. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Je ferme les yeux le plus doucement possible, respirant encore sa merveilleuse odeur boisé, m'imprégnant de celle-ci.

Je ne sais combien de minute, d'heure, de jour peut être je suis resté à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas été en cours. Je ne pouvais pas ! Impossible ! Inimaginable. Je devais rester prés de lui. Un cri me parvient à mes oreilles. Le cri de ma mère. La journée avait filé sous mes doigts à une vitesse intense. Je n'avais rien remarqué préférant garder ma joue pressé contre la sienne. Ma mère courut et palpa Adam. J'avais envie de lui dire que ceci ne servirait à rien, qu'il était mort mais la seule chose qui sortit de ma gorge fut un long sanglot, j'enfuie ma tête dans son si précieux cou et laissa mes larmes coulées. Ma mère s'écroula sur lui et moi. Mon père arriva en courant les escaliers et fixa le tableau de sa famille meurtri et dévasté par la mort d'une des personnes les plus précieuses que ce putin de bas monde nous avait offert.

- Adam.

Un murmure. Juste un murmure s'échappa de la gorge de mon père avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne, nous éloignant de son fils, le prenant dans ses bras. Ma mère me fixa et fixa l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Moi je voulais juste garder ses habits tachés de sang toute ma vie pour me rappeler cette souffrance, ne jamais les enlevés.

- Adam . . . Adam . . . Adam . . .

Mon père répétait inlassablement son nom, le berçant puis il cria et s'ébroua de sanglot plus violent les uns que les autres. Je m'assis par terre pressant sa chemise préféré contre mon cœur. Ma mère rejoint mon père, pressant contre sa poitrine ce qu'il restait de son enfant. Je regardais et vis encore cette main pleine de cicatrice et de sang séché pendre dans le vide comme si elle voulait me narguer, me montrant qu'elle avait pris la précieuse vie de mon frère dans les limbes de l'enfer et que jamais je ne le reverrais, qu'il était parti à tout jamais m'abandonnant dans ce triste monde, qu'elle avait gagnée et que j'avais perdue, que j'avais échouée dans ma mission de grande sœur pour conserver ce que la terre nous offre, que mon cœur se noierait toute sa vie dans mon sang et que jamais je ne pourrais me fixais dans une glace sans y voir les grandes ressemblances que nous avions lui et moi. Sans penser qu'au final rien n'est acquis.

Les écoles de la Push étaient fermées. Nous avions fermés tout ceci pour Adam. Nous étions Mercredi, trois jours que son rire rempli mes nuits de cauchemars. Mes parents et moi avions achetés les plus belles tenues pour l'enterrement d'Adam et le plus beau costume pour lui. Nous avions fait les choses en grands montrant à quel point la générosité de son cœur était sans fond. Tout les habitants étaient ici. J'avais tout choisi, des fleurs à la musique. Je voulais tout faire pour lui, toute les musiques qu'il aimait - même si elle n'était pas convenue à un enterrement - allée passer. J'avais tout dirigée. Je voulais rendre un dernier hommage à cette personne mémorable. Il y avait des photos géante de lui, de nous deux et de nous quatre, toutes ces si belles photos qu'il affectionnait. J'avais penser à tous durant mes nuits d'insomnies, absolument tout. J'avais fait graver sa citation préféré de William Shakespeare sur le dernier endroit ou quel il vivrait, sur cet endroit ou j'allais m'y rendre souvent afin de perpétuer sa mémoire et son âme, tout simplement pour lui, pour une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Je ne voulais rien oublier.

Je revêtis cette longue robe noir, mis mes gants en dentelle m'arrivant au poignet, et mis le voile sur mes cheveux ondulés auquel j'avais fait deux tresses se reliant derrière mon crâne sur ma tête pour mieux tenir le voile. Mon maquillage était sombre, très sombre. Moi et mes parents avions les traits tirées et tout le monde nous regardait avec pitié. J'avais horreur de sa ! Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pseudo compassion de mélodrame de tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux ! Ils se disaient peinés. Peinés de quoi ? Ils ne le connaissaient pas ! Tous ! Ils se complaisaient tous dans leurs horreurs ! Ils ne faisaient que jasés derrière nôtre passage ; un enfant Conweller se suicide ! C'est sur, cela suscite l'intérêt. Je me tenais droite comme un i, le regard perdue et vague. Je me revoyais encore hier lui sourire, jouer avec lui à la vieille balançoire qui se trouve au fond du jardin près du pommier, être avec lui sur cette balancelle et chanter des chansons à la guitare avec lui, le voir pour la première fois donner son concerto de trombone. Tant de souvenirs affluaient dans mon esprit, son sourire emplissait ma vue et obscurcissait mes nuits, son rire me faisait sourire mais me donner des insomnies et enfin sa vois répétant mon nom et cette main me faisaient me réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit et entendre les cris et les pleurs étouffés de mes parents. Je regardais autour de moi. Je voyais des gens de sa classe pleurer. Tout le lycée se trouvait ici. Julie et Chloé à mes côtés pour me soutenir dans un des moments les plus difficiles de ma vie après mon enfance. Je vis Jared et ses amis me fixer. Ils semblaient vraiment tristes. La porte s'ouvrit et Noémie entra accompagné de Matthew son petit frère de neuf ans qui était dans la même école que Adam. Elle s'approcha à grands pas de moi, jetant des regards noirs à l'assemblé sur le côté droit qui constituait l'école de son petit frère et l'ancienne du mien.

- Il faut que tu écoutes ce qu'a à dire Matty ! M'annonça-t-elle quand elle se trouva à ma hauteur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix, je n'avais presque pas parler sauf si hurler et sangloter étaient parler.

- Raconte ! Lui intimida sa sœur.

- Adam. Il . . . Il se faisait . . . Brutaliser.

- La suite ! Dit Noémie en regardant encore vers le coin de l'ancienne école de Adam. Explique ce que ses petits fumiers lui ont fait subir !

- Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il le tapait constamment, s'en prenant à lui et personne n'a jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Ils le poussaient tout le temps des escaliers, il lui lançait des choses en pleine figures, l'insultait et se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il était atteint de _bullycide.(N/A : Ceci existe vraiment en Amérique. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais si j'ai fait mourir Adam c'est pour qu'on se rende compte que ceci existe et arrive. Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire vrai de Ryan Halligan et du courage de Son père John Halligan qui après la mort de son fils a combattu et aide les enfants qui comme son fils ont était atteint de Bullycide ! Je lutte à ses côtés et je suis fière de m'être inscrit dans cette association même si elle est Américaine ! Lisez ses histoires et voyez où en est le monde des enfants. Un des endroits les plus horribles, infâme et ingrat qu'il soit ! )_

Je restais tétanisé par cette nouvelle. Pas Adam. Pas lui. Pas le garçon le plus doux et le plus censé. Je les regardaient et vit qu'ils pleuraient. Comment pouvaient-il pleurer ? Ils étaient la cause de son malheur. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge, ma vision devenait trouble, je sentis les mains réconfortantes de mes amies sur moi. C'était donc sa le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était malheureux à cause d'eux et je ne l'avais pas vue ! Sa tête triste devant l'école quand je le déposais me revint en mémoire. Je comprenais tout dorénavant. Il s'était suicidé à cause d'eux ! Une rage folle vient se loger dans mon cœur et dans me tête. J'allais les tuer ! Tous, un par un, lentement, les torturant ! J'allais leur faire cracher leur cœur, leur faire avaler leur tripes, j'allais les découper en morceaux et forcés les autres restants que je n'aurais pas encore torturés à les manger ses putins de morceaux ! Mes larmes coulèrent et un énorme sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Je vis toute l'assemblé me fixer et je pouvais sentir le regard incandescent de Jared sur mon visage. J'étouffais, mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, je voulais mourir tout simplement.

- Kim ?

Mon père me fixa inquiet. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Les élèves allant à la même école que Adam étaient les seuls responsables de sa mort ? Non, je ne pouvais pas ! Cela l'aurait anéanti. J'étais folle de rage, je voulais tout casser, arracher cette maudite robe, enlever ses talons et partir, courir loin, m'évader de tout mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant, pas ici, je ne pouvais lui faire ceci. La cérémonie allait commencer me dit mon père avant de fendre la foule et d'aller tout devant prendre place.

- Allons-y Kimmy.

Julie, Chloé et Noémie m'emmenèrent devant et nous prîmes place. Elles me soutiendraient pendant cette épreuve j'en étais sûre mais après c'est moi qui devrait me relever et repartir pour enfin réussir à tournée cette fichue page ! Tout le monde s'assit. Je ne faisais que fixer son cercueil, relisant dans ma tête le discours que j'allais faire en son honneur. Je voulais lui rendre hommage mais après ce que je venais d'apprendre aurais-je le courage de ne pas courir vers eux et de ne pas les étouffer avec un cousin ? Aurais-je la force et le courage de passer outre ceci pour l'instant ? J'entendais plusieurs personnes chuchotées. N'auront-ils jamais fini ? Ne pouvaient-ils p as attendre d'être chez eux, ou que nous ne soyons plus ici ? Je voulais me retourner, me lever et leur dire ma façon de penser d'une manière bien cru et après leur envoyer un pot de fleur dans leur gueule ! Je devais aussi jouer des choses pour lui, au piano, à la guitare, ma mère avait fortement insistée voulant absolument que je fasse ceci pour lui - elle voulait même que l'on danse une danse classique quand il partait avec le cercueil jusqu'à l'endroit ou ils l'enterraient , complètement timbré ma mère ! J'avais refusé catégoriquement ! Je n'allais pas faire sa ! Jouer devant toute la Push était déjà beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi, j'avais déjà beaucoup trop peur alors certainement pas danser. Je sentis une pression sur ma main droite et vis que c'était Chloé, un léger sourire et mon attention se reporta sur _son _cercueil. J'écoutais la musique, **My Chemical Romance**** - **_**Cemetery Drives.**_

Les chansons étaient des chansons qu'il adorait des chansons qui criaient, qui hurlaient amis des chansons que nous aimions tout deux. Je ne voulais pas des chansons tristes, je voulais qu'il parte avec ses chansons préférés, ses chansons que nous écoutions en boucle dans ma chambre. Elles n'étaient pas appropriées pour un enterrement et c'était ceci qui me plaisait. Je n'écoutais pas ce que disais l'homme d'église, en faite je n'y croyais pas du tout, toute ses choses sur dieu qui a créé la planète et cætera cætera ! Baliverne ! La planète terre à était crée bien avant sa naissance sur terre, si dieu existait, jamais oh grand jamais, il aurait enlevé Adam de cette Terre ! Jamais, il n'aurait donné de si grande souffrance à quelqu'un d'aussi bon et aimant que lui ! Que des histoires de bonnes vieilles, l'église a toujours était pour moi un piège a vieux (N/A : Désolé mais c'Est-ce que je crois et je ne changerais pas d'avis ! C'est complètement débile ces histoires de Bonnes Sœurs ! Bon sang surtout celle de la Vierge qui a un gosse tout seule - -' c'est bon faut arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons quand même ! Du jour au lendemain ah bah mince alors je suis enceinte et j'ai jamais rien fait ! Mon cul ouais ! Pis je trouve que l'église fait énormément pitié a dire vouloir vivre comme Jésus et tout le tralala bah Désolé Jésus il était pauvre il avait pas des moulures en or dans sa crèche hein ! Aie ! C'est bon je sort pas la peine de me foutre des coups de pieds au cul ! )

- Nous allons maintenant écouter les proches, nous annonça un peu trop théâtralement à mon goût le pauvre petit homme qui s'amusait seul dans son église, c'était d'une tristesse sa vie. Kimberley-Ann, la sœur du défunt.

Je montais le plus doucement les marches, regardant mes pieds. Je me mis devant l'estrade et releva petit à petit la tête, fixant l'assistance présent ici. Il y avait du monde mais mon regard se porta sur cette chienne en chaleur. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il y avait même sa petite sœur Amanda, celle que j'avais vue en compagnie de Jared quand nous avions été chercher Adam à l'école après qu'il a était poussé des escaliers. Je la déteste ! Elle va me pourrir la vie jusqu'à quand ? Elle avait ce petit sourire suffisant collé sur son visage. Calme Kim, respire. C'est pour Adam. Je sentais le regard de toute l'assistance sur moi et je n'aimais pas vraiment ceci. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et décida de commencer mon discours.

- Adam . . . Adam a était une des plus merveilleuses personne que ce bas monde aurait pu crée. Il était tellement attentionné et passionné. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis battu pour continuer de vivre. C'est pour lui que j'ai essayer de faire disparaître ces images certes indélébile de mon cerveau. Je me suis battue pour survivre car je ne pouvais le laisser seule et au final ce n'est pas moi mais lui qui a cesser de battre. Je ne lui en veux pas. Si j'aurais été à sa place j'aurais certainement fait pareil. Je continuerais ce combat pour nous deux. Je ferais connaître au grand jour ce qu'il a subi. Je le vengerais. Je ne ferais jamais oublier son image des cerveaux des habitants de la Push car il était le meilleure. Jamais, je n'abandonnerais ! Je mourrais si il le faut mais pas avant que sa mémoire soit vengée car par vôtre faute mon brave et merveilleux petit frère est mort. Il ne s'est suicidé à cause de personne de vôtre espèce. Au final, j'ai appris que sa vie n'était pas rose, ni noir, c'était juste un mélange de gris délavé et que jamais il ne m'en a parlé. Il subissait chaque jour de sa vie sans jamais sa plaindre ni rien dire. C'est peut-être lui le plus courageux, non ? C'est tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à une personne à plusieurs, pas vrai ? Mais si jamais j'avais été au courant avant qu'il ne fasse ceci, vous pouviez être sûre que je vous aurez fais subir la même chose. Je le vengerais. Soyez en sûre ! Je n'oublierais jamais ceci. Vous êtes tous des lâches. Vôtre vie est tellement misérable qu'il faut que vous vous en preniez au autre, c'est sa ? Mais si, cela vous revient en pleine face ? Comment réagirez-vous ? Peut-être de la même façon que lui, mon petit frère, mon Adam. Que saviez-vous de lui au final ? Rien ! Vous ne saviez rien !

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Mes parents étaient choqués, se posant des questions. Ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant. Il ne devait pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, Adam. Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Ces si doux moment que nous passions ensemble. Je me rappelle tellement du jour ou nous avions joué ensemble de la guitare la première fois, un des moments les plus magiques qu'il soit. Je me rappelle aussi que quand tu étais bébé, nous jouions constamment sur cette balançoire, je pouvais te pousser pendant des heures sans jamais me lasser ni être fatigué car au final entendre tes éclats de rire était ma plus belle récompense. Je me rappelle aussi de la balancelle du jardin, tout les soirs ou tout les matins nous étions là, le soir nous contemplions les étoiles, une de tes grandes passions tandis que le matin en été nous buvions nôtre chocolat chaud en sentant la brise nous caresser tendrement le visage. Je me rappelle du jour ou tu as voulue sauver mon chaton en montant dans le pommier et qu'a cause de la neige tu as glissé et tu es tombé, j'ai eu tellement peur et au final tu étais très fière d'avoir ce plâtre au bras. Il y a des moments qui sont gravés à jamais dans ton cœur et ta mémoire, beaucoup de se moments là pour moi ont été passé avec toi. J'espère en avoir de nouveau malgré le fait que tu es parti mais je nourrirais et cultiverais chaque jour ton souvenir dans mon esprit. Des épreuves de la vie que l'on a subi ne nous rendent pas forcement plus fort, parfois elle ne font que nous affaiblir et ne nous font qu'ouvrir les yeux sur la vie merdique que mènent nos pauvres petites existences chétives d'êtres humains. Parfois on se regarde de haut en bas nu devant un miroir et on se dit qu'on est franchement moche et que l'on a souffert toute nôtre vie. Parfois des images, des chose que nous avons vécus affluent dans nôtre mémoire et nous tourmente, nous torture jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle s'échappe de nôtre bouche, victime de la vie, victime de nôtre désespoir. J'aimerais bien fermer les yeux, imaginer ma vie comme je la souhaiterais et tu serais à mes côtés et nous nous serions allonger dans la neige et nous ferions des anges pour ensuite se lever et s'apercevoir que sa ne ressemble à rien et nous rigolerions à deux, écouter des vieux Boys Band et se rende compte à quel point la musique classique est vraiment la meilleur et ensuite écouter du Mozart tout la soirée. Un monde où tu me forcerais encore à regarder des films d'horreurs, un monde où tu piquerais encore mon Journal pour ensuite me taquiner vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne où sont nom y ait répétés. Un monde ou mon rire s'accorderait avec le tien, un monde ou ton cœur respirerait encore.

Je m'étais approchée d'Adam pendant mon discours, le regardant devant tout le monde, mes mains étaient tremblantes et mes joues étaient inondées de larmes mais peu m'importe.

- Adam, te rappelles-tu de la première chanson que tu m'as chantée à la guitare ? Moi, je m'en rappelle. Nous étions en pleine automne, ma saison préférée. Il faisait doux et nous étions dans le jardin, sous le pommier, il faisait sombre et tu m'as demandé d'écouter ceci car tu voulais me la chanter pour moi. Ta belle et magnifique voix m'avait transpercée de toute part et c'était tellement magnifique. J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de te la rejouer, avec ta guitare. Une sorte de mémorable souvenir entre nous, un lien secret que personne ne comprend à part nous deux.

Je pris sa guitare, m'assit derrière son cercueil pour que tous le monde me voient. Mes mains tremblaient, il fallait que je me calme sinon la chanson serait ratée. Je voyais ma mère pleurer dans le cou de mon père alors que ce dernier s'accrochait à elle comme un désespéré.

A hundred days have made me older _(Une centaine de jours m'ont rendu plus vieux)_

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_(Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton joli visage)_

A thousand lies have made me colder_(Mille lumières m'ont rendu plus froid)_

And I don't think I can look at this the same _(Et je ne pense pas que je puisse regarder de la même manière)_

But all the miles that separate _(Mais tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent)_

Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _(Ils ont disparu maintenant quand je rêve de ton visage)_

I'm here without you baby_(Je suis ici sans toi bébé )_

But you're still on my lonely mind_( mais tu restes ma seule pensée)_

I think about you baby_(Je pense à toi bébé )_

And I dream about you all the time_(et je rêve de toi tout le temps)_

I'm here without you baby_(Je suis ici sans toi bébé )_

But you're still with me in my dreams_(mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)_

And tonight it's only you and me_,( Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)_

Adam. Je chantais en pleurant. Mes sanglots prenaient part dans le chanson que je lui chantée. Cette fois ou il m'avait chanté cette chanson était gravé dans ma mémoire. Comment pourrais-je oublier un des moments les plus doux, les plus fort et les plus fraternelles qui nous avait uni ? Il m'avais chanté juste cette chanson pour moi et la j'ai sus, que je devais tout faire pour lui jusqu'à ma mort, hors maintenant c'est jusqu'à sa mort. Mais je continuerais ma lutte et ma bataille, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que j'ai les cheveux blancs, les mains ridées et les yeux vague et triste en repensant à ses souvenirs. Je me battrai avec hargne et fougue pour toi, mon Adam.

miles just keep Rollin_( Les kilomètres continuent juste à rouler )_

As the people leave their way to say hello_(comme les gens ont l'une ou l'autre manière de dire bonjour)_

I've heard this life is overrated_(J'ai entendu dire que cette vie est surestimée )_

But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_(mais j'espère qu'elle va mieux que nous allons)_

I'm here without you baby_(Je suis ici sans toi bébé )_

But you're still on my lonely mind_( mais tu restes ma seule pensée)_

I think about you baby_(Je pense à toi bébé )_

And I dream about you all the time_(et je rêve de toi tout le temps)_I

'm here without you baby_(Je suis ici sans toi bébé )_

But you're still with me in my dreams_(mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)_

And tonight it's only you and me_,( Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)_

Ce n'était pas son heure, ce n'était pas son temps. Il devait se marier avoir des enfants, être heureux et souriant. Il devait faire devenir Papa et Maman grand-père et grand-mère. Il devrait être la pour moi plus tard, quand je me poserais des questions sur ma vie, quand je voudrais passer une soirée en amoureux avec l'homme de ma vie pour qu'il puisse garder mes enfants, ses neveux, quand j'aurais besoin de son aide et de son réconfort, quand il aurait besoin de moi à son tour car nous étions un tout, nous deux s'étaient quelque chose de fort et puissant, un lien indestructible nous unissaient, ce même lien qui malgré ta mort mon Adam restera là, à sa place. Comment as-tu pu penser que je t'oublierais ? Que quelqu'un prendrait ta place ? Personne n'est assez bon pour mériter ta place, tu m'entends ? Personne !

Everything I know and anywhere I go(_Tout ce que je sais, et n'importe où je vais)_

It gets hard but it won't take away my love(_Ca devient fort mais ça ne voulait pas enlever mon amour)_

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done(_Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout a été dit et fait)_

It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa(_Ca devient difficile mais ça n'enlèvera pas mon amour)_

I'm here without you baby_(Je suis ici sans toi bébé )_

But you're still on my lonely mind_( mais tu restes ma seule pensée)_

I think about you baby_(Je pense à toi bébé )_

And I dream about you all the time_(et je rêve de toi tout le temps)_

I'm here without you baby_(Je suis ici sans toi bébé )_

But you're still with me in my dreams_(mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)_

And tonight it's only you and me_,( Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)_

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés sur le dernier accords, mes cils plus lourds à cause de mes larmes. Mes joues devaient sans doute être striées de larmes mais je m'en fichais. J'avais jouée avec sa guitare et je la chérirais toute ma vie durant. Mes mains tremblaient. Je ne pouvais affronter le regard de tout le monde, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je devais encore lui jouer une chanson au piano, je révélais au grand jour des parts de ma personnalité que personne ne connaissait. Je m'ouvrais au monde grâce ou à cause d' Adam mais je le faisait, pour lui. Je me levais doucement, tout le monde suivaient mes mouvements j'en étais sûre. Je m'installais. J'étais dans mon élément. Je voulais jouer la chanson que j'avais jouer pour lui à sa naissance. La chanson qu'il voulait tout le temps que je joue, juste pour lui. Mes doigts prirent place au dessus de la promise de mon talent. Je pris une profonde respiration. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on montre au grand jour la réelle personne qui se trouve au fond de soi. Mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches ivoires et le visage d'Adam traversa derrière mes paupières closes, puis son image disparut comme la flamme d'une bougie pour ensuite laisser place à son poignet maculé de sang séché. C'est sur cette image que je commençais à jouer, la lèvre tremblante et les mains baignant dans mes larmes. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je connaissais cette chanson par cœur. Mes mains caressant timidement au départ se firent plus fortes, tout mon corps bougés suivant le rythme du piano. Mes larmes avaient arrêtés de couler, je me sentais bien. Comme si j'étais apaisée. Le piano avait cette conséquence sur moi. Je continuais de jouer jusqu'à la dernière note final. Mes yeux étaient restés fermer, je l'ai ouvris délicatement comme une rose qui éclot au printemps et fixa mes mains qui se trouvais au-dessus de l'instrument. Mon corps se tourna vers le public et je fixais tout le monde. Je pus voir que plusieurs sentiments se peignaient sur le visage des personnes présentes : il y avait de la surprise, de la tristesse, de la mélancolie, de la fierté dans ceux de mes parents et de mes amies, puis de la l'amertume et peut-être de la jalousie dans ceux de Britney. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à elle ? Je fixais les personnes qui étaient victimes du suicide de Adam. Je vis la sœur de Britney - Amanda - au téléphone. Comment osait-elle ? Ce jour là ? Je me levais rapidement et allais à sa rencontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle daigna me regarder. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je lui pris son portable le jeta par terre et l'écrasa avec mon talon. Sa te fera les pieds sale grognasse ! Je me tournais vers les bourreaux de mon petit frère. La vengeance, quel doux délice n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous, dis-je en les montrant du doigt, je le vengerais. Ce qu'il a subi sera révélé au grand jour et j'espère que même les limbes de l'enfer ne vous accepteront pas. Ne pleurez pas bande d'égoïste ! Ne pleurez surtout pas devant moi sinon je vous tuerais tous, le plus lentement possible dans une souffrance abominable. Vous avez causé sa perte ! J'espère que son doux sourire vous suivra toute vôtre misérable vie d'enfant merdique ! Arrêtez de pleurer ! Cessez cette mascarade ! Je ne veux plus vous voir pleurez ! Sales assassins. Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes.

Je leur tournais le dos et partis dehors. La porte de l'Église se fermant derrière mon dos. J'allais à l'endroit ou il serait enterré, attendant son cercueil et le reste des gens, fixant la stèle de marbre noir ou il y était gravé en lettre rouge :

_Adam Conweller _

_Née le 15 Décembre par une merveilleuse journée d'hiver_

_Suicidée le 11 Octobre par une journée maussade d'Automne._

_Un fils Aimant et le Petit frère le plus extraordinaire._

'' _Reste toujours l'odeur du sang : tous les parfums de l'Arabie n'adouciraient pas cette petite main'' William Shakespeare_

'' _La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe, un pauvre acteur qui se pavane et s'agite_

_Durant son heure sur la scène et qu'ensuite on n'entent plus._

_C'est une histoire dite par un idiot, pleine de bruit et de fureur, et qui ne signifie rien'' W. Shakespeare_

_._

J'entendis la porte de l'église s'ouvrirent et je décidais de redescendre pour suivre la montée du cercueil de Adam jusqu'au dernier endroit ou sa dépouille résiderait à présent.

* * *

_**La minute Pénélope :**_

_**- Samedi, bonne journée avec elle :D ! Dvd d'horreur. On a dormie même pas 1h30 en tout et pour tout. Les films d'horreurs nous faisaient plus rire que nous donnaient la frousse. J'arrêtais pas de me tordre de rire. On a bouffer comme un régiment de l'armée ! Des jeunes passaient bourrée par la rue de derrière mon jardin et y'en a qui mon bien fait rire moi et Noémie en disant et je cite « A la guerre moi j'arrêtais les Obus avec ma main « C'était à se pisser dessus ! On a aussi fait peur à mes voisines qui faisaient elles aussi un camping. On a regardée Esther ( choix de Chloé ) parce qu'on voulait voir la fin alternative et en réalité bah la fin alternative c'est d'la merde - -' ! **_

_**Butcher ( choix de Noémie ) très marrant surtout le drogué ! On était deg quand il est mort puutin ! C' était nôtre préférée ! Pis ensuite j'ai pris un film dont j'ai oubliée le nom avec un gars qui avait une malformation enfant que les gens le faisait chier et qu'ils l'ont brûlée par accident et qui revient se venger et qui tue tout le monde qui vient prés de sa maison. Honnêtement les effets spéciaux te font pisser de rire. Tu vois le mec à main nue arrachée la tête d'une mamie qui fait bien chier les gens avec son marie qui comme un connard a fallu qui s'fasse mordre par un crocodile hein bah ouais - -& ! Le black c'est le plus marrant mais y meurt ! J'étais deg . . . Enfin Bref à la fin tout le monde meurt quoi . . . Dommage il était beau le brun :D**_

_**- Jeudi, dodo chez Chloé ! Bonne journée avec elle à Dunkerque. Il y a des gens franchement louches à H&M ! Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? J'ai aussi été chez l'oculiste ! Il a des goûts douteux je vous en parle même pas ! Des fauteuils vert bizarres et un tableau qui me donnaient des frissons dans le dos. J'aurais mes nouvelles lunettes - bah oui puisque les autres sont à la mer =( SNIIIF MES RAY BAN PUUTIN ! - le 31 vue que Général Vision à Auchan refait le truc - -' Je vais devoir encore attendre jusque la !**_

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélope-Anne_


	6. Enterrement et Wild Waves

**_Witam wszystkich!_**

* * *

_ON ME TUE PAS ! Désolé de mon retard, je sais c'est impardonnable, surtout que je suis quelqu'un qui déteste être en retard ou le retard tout cour, sauf à l'école, bah ouais vous pensez bien rater 10 minutes d'un cours sa on s'en branle ! Mais il fallait que je fasse des recherches sur un parc d'attractions qui était en plus aussi aquatique et qui EN PLUS était pas loin de la Push enfin du Nord-Ouest des Etat-Unis quoi, alors j'en avait trouver un pas mal j'avais taper parc d'attraction Washington pis il était tous ce que je recherchais sauf que google il est con et il fait pas la différence entre Washington D.C et l'état de Washington alors après je cherche près de Seattle, problème ce satané parc à été détruit en 1913 et la MIRACLE DE MIRACLE DE MIRACLE j'en trouve un pas trop loin, aquatique mais aussi parc d'attractions avec manège à sensation forte alors après bien évidemment faut lire le site en anglais, voir les manèges car oui faudra que je donne les noms et tous, que je fasse un prix car faut bien compter l'essence l'entrée, l'hôtel et tout, imaginez-vous bien que j'ai galèrer ! Et fallait aussi que je vois l'heure de départ et que je vois aussi combien de temps le trajet durera-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment que je voulais qu'il y a aussi des bouchons. Misère de Misère c'était compliqué ! Au final j'y suis venue a bout mais je me suis vraiment donnée du mal sur ce satané chapitre ! Au final j'écris sa à 4h13 du mat' mon chapitre n'est pas fini mais je voulais absolument faire la petite introduction et la réponse aux Reviews maintenant comme se sera fait, le chapitre n'est toujours pas fini à l'heure ou j'écris ceci et sur ceux mesdames et messieurs je vais me coucher ! _

_**Merci à ma Eli-Marie **__qui m'a calculer en 3 minutes l'itinéraire ! & à __**Clem's dionne Black **__! J'adôre parler sur Face avec elle xD_

_Facebook : __**Pénélope Prêtre**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux REVIEWS :**_

_Patoun :__ Jamais contente ! XD En espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire ! _

_Sousouille : __Roh les mecs ! Tous les mêmes ! Tu veux beaucoup de chose pas vrai ? Bonne lecture !_

_Aliiice :__ Ouais je sais j'suis une sadique ! Je sais faut du courage ! Tout le monde aimez Adam =)_

_Memelyne :__ Kim va s'en sortir car elle est forte et Adam lui demandait de vivre sa vie sans l'oublier c'Est-ce qu'elle va faire. Mais elle le vengera tout de même_

_: __Merci pour mon Brevet, Ahaha une autre personne qui a peur des papillons ! J'suis pas toute seule :D_

_Alba Cullen-Granger, Eli-Marie : __Oui chapter triste mais tu m'aimes quand même ? Yeah Jazz is the best ! _

_MathildeD :__ Désolé pas de VENGEANCE dans CE chapitre ^^ Faudra attendre, Bonne lecture ! _

_Astasia : __J'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleurer ^^, Dobra lektura !_

_Lymiss-you :__ Contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! _

_Philae98 : __Heureuse que ma Fiction te plaise :D_

_Mono9000 : __Ton impatience sera fini car le new chapter est la ! Bonne lecture _

_Clem's dionne black :__ Une de mes lectrices préférées ! T'as mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Je continuerai ton histoire juste parce que vous mes lectrices je vous adore !_

_Nina : __Merci de ta Reviews ! Merci de oublier aussi ma fiction sur Sky ! _

_Giulia : __Ah les araignées ! Mais c'est mignon une araignée ! Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices !_

* * *

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Me remarqueras tu ?**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Enterrement et Parc d'Attractions.**

_Si j'avais du définir un homme, j'aurais défini Tim. Grand, charismatique et avec cette allure de salaud à laquelle personne ne peut résister. Un parfum de mâle, de sadisme et de passion. Ses bras, c'était comme une invitation à la luxure et au plaisir. Pendant que ses lèvres murmurent l'amour, ses yeux vous crient qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois, mais vous foncez vers lui. Inexorablement._

_Elle jouait avec les réverbères; Dansant autour d'eux, elle y trouvait des partenaires, les attrapant à la taille, bougeant son bassin contre leur tronc. Elle s'amusait à m'allumer mais c'était eux qui brillaient, pour l'éclairer elle._

* * *

**Chanson : **_**Remenber Me - **_**Hoobastank**

_Jared's Pov :_

Une allure. Une grâce. Un prestige. Elle était absolument magnifique même les traits tirées, même quand elle pleurait même quand ce merveilleux sourire qui illuminait mon monde n'était pas présent. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était livré à toute l'école, faisant voir qui elle était réellement et tout sa pour Adam. _Adam. _Comment ce petit être, plein de vie et qui aimait sa sœur d'un très fort amour avait-il pu mourir ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien ! Puis, quand elle avait fait son discours j'ai lâché une larme. Je souffrais avec elle, dans ses mots, ses pleurs, je voyais la peine et je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras, la réconfortait. Beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas compris, y compris le pack et moi, elle semblait savoir qui avait causer le suicide de son Adam et elle leur faisait certainement passé un message très clair. Tout le monde avaient vus le véritable visage de Kim, pas seulement la fille brillante qu'elle est, non, aussi la musicienne, la grande sœur et une personne avec beaucoup de cœur et de compassion mais qui pouvait ce montrer vraiment féroce. Ensuite, elle s'était levée et avait littéralement bousillée le téléphone de la pimbêche de sœur de Britney avec ses merveilleux talons hauts qui lui allongeait ses jambes. Puis, elle était parti, tel une personne fuyant sa mort, les portes de l'église claquant derrière son dos et sa mère hurlant un long sanglot quand ces dernières furent complètement fermées.

- J'ai absolument rien compris, avait lâché Embry.

Les autres gars du pack acquiescèrent tandis que moi j'étais là, à fixer cette maudite porte.

- Faut y aller, non ? Jared ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il faut la laisser seule, avait répondue très calmement Emily à Paul. L'homme d'église nous annonça assez gauchement il faut le dire de nous rendre dehors car le cercueil allait être mis en terre. Je me levais et sortis le plus rapidement puis je vis Kim arrivait le regard fixe comme si il n'y avait aucune once de vie en elle, totalement déconnecté de son corps. Elle se plaça derrière ses parents et ils avancèrent derrière le cercueil de leur enfant et petit frère. Je me tenais juste derrière Kim, elle gardait la tête haute, elle avançait sans ciller une rose noir entre ses mains gantées de dentelle. Tout le monde montait la colline pour arriver au dernier endroit ou résiderait le corps d'Adam. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup _trop_ de monde si vous voulez mon avis, presque personne ne s'intéressaient à Kim ou sa famille alors de voir autant de monde est très étrange et certainement gênant pour Kim. J'observais cette dernière, elle était forte, elle supportait tout, son regard était dure mais remplie de tristesse, de peine et de haine, il était fixe comme si elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, sûre d'une chose, sûre d'elle-même peut être.

Son cercueil fut mis en terre, Kim jeta sa rose noir dans le trou murmura un léger je t'aime que seule moi et le pack ont entendus, lui demandant pardon fixant le cercueil sa main sur la stèle, se retourna et partis tel un fantôme sans se retourner. Il fallait que je la suive, c'était un besoin vital. Je suivais sa merveilleuse et délicieuse odeur de mûre et d'orties. Je la retrouvais assise sur un rocher contemplant tranquillement les étoiles de la nuit qui commençait à s'abattre remplaçant le léger soleil par une lune pleine, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Un ange. _Mon_ doux ange noir. Je m'approchais doucement, faisant craquer une branche sous mon pied droit afin de lui signaler ma présence. Elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle m'avait entendue mais elle n'avait pas tournée la tête. Je me plaçais derrière elle, mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle appuya sa tête contre mon ventre.

- Tu sais, je n'avais jamais imaginée ma vie ainsi, dit-elle après quelque minute de silence.

- Comment ?

- Mon frère qui se suicide et meurt, mes parents qui dirigent ma vie et qui ne prennent pas en compte mon opinion, ce qui m'ai arrivée pendant ma jeunesse, le fait que tout le lycée a vu qui j'étais réellement et ce que j'aimais.

- Personne ne peut prévoir sa vie à l'avance, personne ne peut dire de quoi sera réellement constitué son lendemain.

Je le savais plus que tout le monde, du jour au lendemain, on t'apprend que t'es un loup-garou ! Assez étrange comme vie.

- Tu parles plutôt bien pour un scientifique. La littérature m'appartient comme la science t'appartient, ne me pique pas mon bien le plus précieux.

- Je ne te le piquerais jamais. Quel était le bien le plus précieux d'Adam ?

Elle souffla, triturant ses mains, sa tête toujours callée sur mon ventre.

- La musique. C'était toute sa vie.

- Toi aussi tu aimes la musique, non ?

- Oui mais Adam rêvait d'en faire son métier, moi non. La musique a une partie intégrante dans ma vie mais je joue pour moi. C'est comme une drogue, il faut toujours que je joue, que je crée mais de la à en faire part aux autres, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Je comprends. Que souhaites-tu donc faire ?

- Libraire à Port Angeles mais ce n'est pas ce que veulent mes parents. Ma mère, elle, veut que je devienne la danseuse la plus connue des Etat-Unis en allant à la Juilliard School mais mon père veut que je devienne Avocate comme lui et que j'aille à une Université de l'Ivy League, de préférence Harvard pour lui.

- Sont-ils au courant de ce que tu souhaites devenir ?

- Non. Ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Les livres s'est un passe-temps, pas un métier pour eux. Et toi ?

- Professeur.

- De ?

- Sciences évidemment !

- Tu as toujours était plus ou moins doué pour ceci.

- Mais j'aimerais aussi devenir mécanicien. J'adore les voitures et les motos. Ouvrir mon entreprise avec mes amis, ce serait pas mal.

- A toi de choisir. Tu as ton avenir en main. Fait ce que tu trouves qui sera le mieux pour toi.

- Toi aussi tu as ton avenir en main.

- Pas si sûre que sa. Tu sais l'année prochaine je devrais m'envoler loin d'ici et je n'en ai pas envie. Petite je détestais ici, mon pays me manquait mais maintenant j'ai appris à aimer les forêt environnantes, à apprécier les choses qui se trouvaient ici et les gens aussi et je n'ai pas envie de quitter certaines personnes et certains endroits que j'aime.

- Tu n'es donc pas née à la Push ?

- Non. Longue histoire compliquée.

- J'aime les longues histoires compliquées. Allons nous asseoir sous cet arbre là-bas, dis-je en pointant le dit arbre.

Nous nous assîmes et je l'avais encore dans mes bras. J'aimais cette sensation d'être entier et d'être enfin à ma place.

- Disons que ma mère était connue avant et elle a connue mon père ainsi. Il était un jeune avocat et il voyageait et un jour un de ses collègues lui annonça qu'il y avait une grosse affaire avec des transfert d'argent de Pologne en Amérique ou quelque chose comme sa, je n'ai pas vraiment bien compris ce qu'il à tenté de m'expliquer. Puis il a était voir une comédie de danse et il a vu ma mère et sa a était le coup de foudre pour lui et elle. Ils se voyaient. Il a appris le Polonais pour elle et elle a appris sa langue pour lui. Ils voyageaient afin de se voir puis ma mère tomba enceinte de moi. Un bonheur et un malheur mélangé. Des questions. Ma mère quitta tout par amour pour lui et s'installa à la Push là ou vivait mon père. Ils se marièrent et quand ma mère était à un peu plus de huit mois de grossesse, ils voyagèrent dans le pays de ma mère en Pologne et la j'ai décidée de pointer le bout de mon nez. Ma mère perdue les eaux dans un musée dédié à Chopin, c'est assez comique quand on y pense, l'ambulance arriva et je suis née. Mon arrivée à causés beaucoup d'ennuis. Je devais avoir les papiers pour pouvoir vivre en Amérique, nous vécurent dans l'ancien appartement que ma mère avait gardée en Pologne. Je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre l'avion avant quelques mois. Ma mère était heureuse en somme, c'était un retour dans son monde et son univers. Ils me présentèrent à ses parents mais ma Grand-mère déteste mon père car sa fille était la meilleure, allait être connue et elle a tout plaquée pour un avocat américain. Puis j'ai eu mes papiers, j'ai pus partir mais je m'étais attaché à cet odeur, à ses endroits, à ces gens mais j'ai suivie mes parents et j'ai ronchonnée pendant plusieurs années ce pays, je ne l'aimais pas mais petit à petit je me suis dit qu'au final je l'aimais car quand nous partions en vacances certes j'étais heureuse de retourner en Pologne mais dans mon cœur j'avait toujours aussi une pointe d'impatience de revoir la Push. Pour Adam, cela à était un peu pareil mais il est né à Stockholm. Puis nous sommes rentrée et j'ai eu un petit frère.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire si complexe que sa, riais-je.

- Nous ne faisons jamais les choses comme les autres.

- Je trouve au contraire que c'est quelque chose de fascinant de naître dans un autre pays. Sais-tu parler le Polonais ?

- Bien évidement !

- Dit moi Bonjour.

- Dzień Dobry.

- C'est une belle langue.

- Je trouve aussi.

Un silence s'installa mais pas un silence pesant, non, un silence auquel nous étions bien tout les deux. Elle avait dit ce bonjour d'une manière tellement sensuelle, j'avais adoré, il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne cette langue pour elle. Je crevais d'envie d'en apprendre encore plus pour elle.

- Tu veux jouer au jeu des 20 Questions ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ton nom complet ?

Elle fit un grimace. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

- Ne rigole pas de moi. Je n'ai pas choisie mon nom après tout ! Kimberley-Ann Marie-Thérèse Charlotte Conweller Langosz, m'avoua-t-elle.

- C'est un bien grand nom sa ! Mais il est adorable je trouve. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

- A ton tour !

Arf ! C'est pas cool sa. Bon bah quand faut y aller faut y aller.

- Jared Émile Gérard Thail Denys.

- C'est pas mieux que le mien au final, ria-t-elle. Elle avait l'air moins triste que tout à l'heure. Était-ce ma présence ? Je l'espérais plus que nécessaire.

- Sport Préférée ?

- Baseball, tu le sais déjà.

- Pour être sûr que ma Fan de Red Sox préférée ne se reconverti pas au Football ou au Hockey ou pire devienne fan des Yankees !

- Jamais de la vie ! Quand on aime Boston c'est à la vie à la mort ! Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te reposer la question sauf si toi aussi tu est passé du côté obscur du Baseball.

- Non, je suis un garçon sage ! Toujours dans le droit chemin !

Elle éclata de rire. Que c'était bon de l'entendre rire.

- Un garçon sage qui conduit une moto ! Allez pose ta question petit ange !

Ceci continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minute ou heure. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps quand j'étais à ses côtés. J'appris tout d'elle de son plat préférée - qui était les lasagnes - à comment elle s'habillait pour dormir. Elle répondis à toute mes questions sauf à une seule de mes questions qui était ' Quel est ton pire souvenir ? ', elle me dit simplement qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler et qu'il était trop tôt. Cela réveilla ma curiosité mais quand je vis son regard apeurée je me dis qu'il ne fallait pas que je continue dans cette lancée alors pour re détendre l'atmosphère je lui racontais le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie.

- Il serait peut-être temps que je rentre et que j'enlève ses saletés de talons, me dit-elle en montrant ses magnifiques chaussures, de vrai objet de torture !

- Je trouve que cela te va bien, moi.

- Porte des talons on en reparlera !

Je m'imaginais portant ses chaussures, non décidément non, cela serait vraiment trop horrible ! Je rigolais de ma pensée.

- Tu t'es imaginé avec des talons, pas vrai ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne révèle jamais mes secrets ! Bon, je vais y aller, je dois rentrer.

- Je te raccompagne, rétorquais-je quand elle se leva ne lui laissant le choix.

Nous arrivâmes devant ma voiture et je lui ouvris la porte. Elle parut surpris de ce geste. Quoi personne ne lui a ouvert la porte ? Mon dieu je n'ose imaginer sa ! Je ne peut la voir avec une autre personne que moi, cela me déchirerait le cœur. Je m'installais au volant et démarrais.

- Peux-tu mettre de la musique ?

-Oui, bien sur.

J'allumais ma radio et _**California Dreamin' **_**de The Mamas and The Papas **résonna dans l'habitacle. J'allais changé de musique quand Kim me dit d'une petite voix :

- Non ne change pas, j'aime bien cette chanson.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que Kim puisse aimer des groupes comme cela mais j'aimais moi aussi cette chanson alors j'étais heureux de la laisser.

- Que fais-tu ce Week-end ?

- Je vais à Fédéral Way avec Julie et Chloé.

- Pourquoi irais-tu à Fédéral Way ?

- Le Wild Waves Theme Park. On passe le Week-en là-bas, on dort dans un hôtel non loin et on va passer deux jours là-bas.

- Tes parents sont d'accords ?

- Bien sur ! Tu peut venir si tu veux avec tes amies.

- C'est vrai ? Je souriais, passé deux jours dans un Parc d'attraction avec l'élue de son cœur était la meilleure chose que je pourrais espérer.

- Ouais, tu demandes à tes parents et à tes amis et tu me dis ce qu'il en est, ce soir de préférence si tu pouvais.

- Je n'ai pas ton numéro de Portable aussi.

Bonne excuse pour avoir _justement_ son numéro de portable.

- Donne ton Portable je vais le mettre et tu m'envoies ce soir un message.

Je lui tendis mon Portable, heureusement que mon fond d'écran n'était pas elle car là elle se serait poser des questions, non c'était juste les gars et moi buvant une bière sur mon canapé en levant les bières en l'air.

- Jolie fond d'écran. Cette bière est vraiment bonne ! On en prend pour le Week-end mais il n'y en aura pas assez pour vous, il faudra en acheter. Moi et Julie on achètera aussi d'autres alcools. Tiens voila j'ai mis mon numéro.

Elle me tendis mon portable alors que je la regardais les yeux exorbités, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kim était quelqu'un qui buvait de l'alcool avec ses amies.

- On est arrivé, me dit-elle.

Je me dépêchais de sortir et de lui ouvrir sa portière.

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'au porche de sa maison.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée. C'était gentil de ta part.

Elle posa ses délicieuse lèvres sur ma joue, j'étais dans un état second. Quand ses lèvres quittèrent ma joue et qu'elle se retourna je ne sais pas ni comment ni pourquoi mon bras s'enroula autour de son poignet, je plaquais son corps contre le mien et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Quand je sentis ses bras s'enroulaient autour de mon cou et qu'elle mettait plus de vigueur dans nôtre premier baiser je me suis dit que j'étais le gars le plus chanceux de la Terre. La fille la plus parfaite m'embrassait et voulait de moi. Mon dieu, je voulais hurler ma joie au monde entier. Je traçais ses lèvres de ma langue espérant qu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres, ce qu'elle fit. Nos langues se livrant un ballet sensuel. Quand mes lèvres ont du quitter les siennes pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration, je posais mon front contre le sien et la fixait. Elle avait fermée les yeux et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre en un rythme effrénée. Je fixais ses tentatrices de lèvres et reposais mes lèvres dessus et je pu entendre Kim gémir. Qu'on me tue dès maintenant, ce simple bruit pouvait me rendre fou. Je relâchais Kim et la regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux et rougir. Je caressais sa joue. Personne ne parlait, je ne faisais que regarder Kim dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire après cet élan de fougue. Il fallait que quelqu'un parle sinon nous serions encore là dans trois jours.

- Je … euh … Désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'em-t'embrasser.

Elle me regarda déçue puis ses lèvres vinrent encore rencontrer les miennes d'une manière brutale, ses mains accrochant ma chemise. Me faisant clairement savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ma pitoyable excuse.

- Ne le sois pas, j'ai adorée, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille après avoir rompu nôtre baiser, pour ensuite me tourner le dos et rentrer chez elle comme si ceci ne s'était jamais passé. Je devais sans doute avoir un sourire niais collé sur mon visage. J'entendis au loin Sam en loup m'appelait ou me hurlait ou tout ce que vous voulez ! Je pris ma voiture, alla vite chez moi, dit bonsoir à mes parents - Sam hurlant toujours - pour lancer mes affaires, mettre juste un short et sortir par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt et me transformais en loup pour rejoindre le pack le plus rapidement possible. Il était tous là.

_- Alors tu as enfin embrassé Kim ? Me demanda Paul._

_- Comment es-tu au courant ? _

C'est vrai-je n'avais pas pensé de ce baiser en arrivant. Rien que de me parler de ce baiser, je ressentis la texture de ses lèvres sur les miennes, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le gémissement au combien sensuel qu'elle a poussée.

_- Nous étions tous la, a vous espionner dans les arbres prés de chez elle._

_- Comment avez-vous osé ? C'était un moment entre elle et moi ! Vous n'aviez pas à être là ! _

_- On l'aurait vu d'une manière ou d'une autre, railla Embry._

_- Au faite alors comme sa ce Week-end, parc d'attraction et alcool ? Demanda Paul_

Bien évidemment le détail Alcool, il s'en rappelait.

_- Oui mais il me faut justement savoir si vous êtes d'accord et on a un autre problème : les parents ! _

_- Pff ! T'inquiètes pas ! Moi j'vous suis ! _

_- Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé au faite ?_

_- Pour rien ! Pour parler, fin penser, fin tu me comprends quoi et Sam voulait te dire qu'il était fière de moi._

_- C'est pour sa que vous m'avez appelé alors que je dois négocier avec mes parents de passer un Week-end dans un Parc ? _

- _Bah ouais._

_- Roh ! A demain les gars et dites moi quoi pas message !_

Je leur tournais le dos et partis rapidement chez moi. Il fallait que je leur demande et que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté pour pouvoir passer deux merveilleux jour et une nuit au côté de ma Kim. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi et allait voir ma mère qui préparait le dîner.

- Maman, je … j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Demande à ton père.

Ok. Bon. Respire Jared, respire. J'allais voir mon père dans le salon qui était en train de regarder un match de baseball.

- Papa, Samedi j'aimerais

- Demande à ta mère, me coupa-t-il.

Puuutain ! _Putain !_** Putain ! **Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? C'est typique des parents sa ! Ils se disent toujours présent pour toi et quand tu demandes un truc ils t'envoient bouler. Super sympa ! Bon je vais retenter ma chance avec ma mère. Je retournais à la cuisine et tentais d'avoir une discutions avec elle.

- Maman, je voulais te demander si je pouvais…

- Écoutes Jared, je suis occupée ! Alors quoi que tu veux ce sera _non_, compris ?

Non ? Non ! Comment sa non ? C'est pas possible ! Elle peut pas me faire sa ! Je retournais ma mère, pris ses épaules et ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Elle parut surprise de mon geste mais qui ne tente rien à rien.

- Maman ! Tu peux pas me faire sa ! Je t'en supplie ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je pourrais passer deux jours avec _elle_. Tu comprends ? Putain Maman ! Je l'aime ! C'est la femme de ma vie, tu comprends ? Je vais me marier avec, faire des enfants avec. Alors je t'en prie tu peux pas me dire non ! Tu peux pas !

Ma mère me fixe tout d'abord choquée puis attendrie. Mon dieu j'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire à ma mère que j'aimais Kim ! C'est pas possible ! J'aurais du me taire. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et dit en pleurant.

- Oh mon Bébé est amoureux. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je la connais ? Et quoi que tu veux faire ce Week-end je suis d'accord. Si seulement tu savais combien je suis heureuse d'apprendre cela. Tu grandis tellement vite, mon bébé.

Sainte mère de dieu elle a dit oui ! _elle a dit oui_. Je vais pleurer. Ma mère me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Maman ? Maman ! Tu peux me lâcher ?

- Oh oui Désolé mon chéri.

- Merci.

- Alors c'est qui ?

Ma mère alias Madame je fouine partout et je veux tout savoir.

- Kimberley-Ann Conweller, soufflais-je le plus bas possible espérant qu'elle n'entendrait pas mais c'est mal connaître ma mère.

- Oh mon chéri, elle est très belle. Elle te convient parfaitement.

- Merci Maman.

- Au faite, c'est quoi la chose prévus pour le Week-end samedi, Jared ?

- Kim, moi et nos amies on va à Fédéral Way pour passer deux jours au Wild Waves Theme Park.

- Deux jours dans un Parc d'attraction, donc ?

- Oui.

- Qui y va et comment y aller vous ?

- Kim, et ses deux meilleures amies prennent la voiture décapotable de Kim et Paul, Embry, Quill et moi on prendra une voiture. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander si je pourrais avoir la voiture de Papa car il ferra chaud et que comme c'est une décapotable comme Kim.

- Je ne sais pas sa Jared chéri. Je vais demander à Papa et je te dirais quoi demain. Vous dormirez où ? Pas dans les voitures j'espère ?

- On dormira dans un hôtel.

- Sa coûtera combien tout cela Jared ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande à Kim. Je peut te le dire après le dîner ?

- Oui vas-y.

Je sortis la cuisine en entendant un dernier _Mon fils est amoureux ! Quelle merveille !_ puis montais dans ma chambre, prenant mon portable pour envoyer un message à Kim.

_Kim,_

_Je peut pour ce Week-end et les gars aussi_

_Mais, ma mère demande combien cela coûtera._

_Tu me manques !_

_Jared._

Voila, le message était envoyé. J'attendais la réponse, me connectant sur mon pc, allant sur Facebook et je cherchais Kim. Je la trouvais et l'inviter dans mes amis. Je vis un message sur mon mur de Quill :

_Sa roule ma Poule pour Ce Week-end ! Combien sa coûte ? _

Et je vis que Paul et Embry avait commenté pareil. Mon portable vibra. Je sautais complètement sur mon lit et vis que Kim m'avait répondu.

_Je suis contente que vous puissiez venir ce W-E._

_Prévois minimum 300$, je sais c'est chère !_

_Tu me manques aussi. Bises !_

_Kim._

Oh mon dieu ! Je lui manquais aussi. Je devais ressembler à une ado devant son idole mais je m'en fichais complètement. J'allais sur le Pc et répondis très rapidement qu'il fallait prendre minimum 300$ sur Facebook. Une idée vint germer dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'oserais ? Oui j'oserais. Hop Jared Thail est passé de célibataire à en couple avec Kimberley-Ann Conweller. Vive Facebook ! Plusieurs personnes commentèrent ceci, surtout les gars. Des gens aimez et la je vis que Kim avait acceptée mon ajout en amis et nôtre relation. Putin c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'allais sur le mur de Kim et vit que Chloé et Julie avait aussi commentée et de ce que je pouvais lire elle avait l'air très mais alors très heureuse pour nous. Nous ? Que sa faisait du bien de pouvoir dire sa bon dieu.

- Jared ! A table !

Je descendis rapidement et vis Anna tranquillement assise sur sa chaise. Je pris place à côté de mon père qui me fixait comme si un troisième œil avait poussé sur mon front. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Jared mon chéri, papa est d'accord pour te prêter la voiture mais attention !

Oh je vois Maman avait dut lui parler de Kim et de la sortie de ce Week-end, elle ne peut pas attendre, non, fallait qu'il soit tout de suite au courant. Quoi que pas plus mal, je pourrais prévenir les potes que l'on a la voiture et qu'on crèvera pas de chaud dans ma voiture.

- Ah ok Cool.

- Tu vas où ce Week-end Jared ? Me demande Anna

- Je vais dans un Parc d'attractions avec des amis.

- Je peux venir ?

- Désolé mais non.

- Pourquoi ? Rah elle m'énervait quand elle faisait sa petit voix d'enfant triste.

- C'est un Week-end et une soirée pour les grands. Tu ne peux pas venir désolé.

- Laisse Jared tranquille Anna. Il veut rester avec sa petite amie, rétorqua ma mère. Ouh putin c'est pas possible, elle va me tuer, le dire à Anna c'est la chose à pas faire. Elle va me gonfler avec sa pendant plusieurs jours. Seigneur, pourquoi ais-je mériter sa ?

- Jared ? Petite amie ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

La torture commence … Sauvez moi !

- Kimberley-Ann Conweller. Sa te va comme réponse.

Un cri strident sortit de la bouche de ma sœur. J'ai pas vraiment compris la.

- Anna, arrêtes de crier, dit mon père sur un temps autoritaire.

- Tu sors avec Kimberley-Ann ? Mon dieu ! Il faut que tu me la présentes ! C'est mon Idole. Je l'adore, c'est la meilleure danseuse que j'ai jamais vue. Je t'en prie.

- Bien sur.

Tout pour que cette conversation cesse je vous en prie.

- Jared, mon chéri as-tu demandé le prix ?

Oula, position délicate, terrain miné, danger, avalanche, météore, tsunami, tempête, cyclone, avance avec prudence Jared.

- Oui, c'est assez chère.

Phase 1 fait, lui annoncer de suite que sa lui en coûtera cette sortie.

- Oh d'accord. Combien plus exactement.

- Il me faudrait minimum 300$.

Phase 2 fait, lui dire très clairement le prix.

- Quoi ? Minimum 300$ ? Demanda mon père.

- Hum Oui, il y a l'essence, l'hôtel et les tickets d'entrés et la bouffe.

Et l'alcool mais sa je me gardais bien de le dire.

- oh oui dans ce cas je comprends mieux. Je te donnerais l'argent Vendredi.

Phase 3 fait, lui expliquer le coup de la vie et atteindre le JACKPOT !

Nous mangeâmes tandis que mes parents et ma petite sœur n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur Kim. C'était un peu trop … voila quoi. Je montis vite dans ma chambre à la fin du repas est fermé ma porte, je ne voulais pas que le moustique continue de me parler ! Je retournais sur mon ordinateur et vis 67 notifications. C'est quoi le délire la ? J'ai louper un événement interplanétaire ou quoi ? Je regardais que toute, absolument toute c'est notification était pour le fait que je n'étais plus célibataire. Putin ! Tout le monde croyait que je me foutais de la gueule de Kim et que s'était un parie. Ouha heureusement que les mecs étaient là pour clairement faire comprendre que c'était vrai et que si quelqu'un disait encore quelque chose ils auraient à faire moi. J'allais de suite mettre sur mon mur que le prochain qui avait un problème avec cela, qu'il s'adresse directement à moi. Voila fait. Maintenant je pourrais faire quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. Voir les photos de Kim ! Je sais, je vous l'avait dit on dirait une ado hystérique devant sa star préférée. Il y avait des gens que je connaissais pas du tout. Il y avait des gars, bon Jared pas jaloux, compris ? Putin il l'a tiens dans ses bras ! Arf ! Elle l'embrasse sur la joue ! Putin ce gars je le trouve je le déglingue ! Je regardais toute ses photos, j'en enregistrais plusieurs sur mon ordinateur. Il y en avait ou elle rigolait, souriait, avec ses amies, une bouteille de vodka à la bouche, des grimaces avec ses amies, quand elle faisait des soirées avec ses amis et je tiens à dire que il y avait encore ce satané garçon ! Kim en tenue d'halloween plus que sexy il faut le dire. J'avais mis sur mon ordinateur au moins 30 photos d'elle que je mettrais directement sur mon portable. Je mis le tout sur mon portable et vus l'heure plus que tardive décidais de me coucher.

Mon réveil sonna. Je me levais rapidement, pris ma douche et mis mon Jean slim noir, avec ma chemise bleu marine avec les manches remontés jusqu'au coude pour ensuite mettre mes converse noir. Je descendis les escalier, assura à Anna qu'elle était très bien habillé, déjeuna et mis ma veste en cuir noir. Je pris mon sac, dit au revoir aux parents et partis sur ma moto pour revoir ma douce Kim. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi en avance. Les gars étaient déjà là.

- Hé mec ! Je t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant depuis qu'on se connaît. Ce serait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui te ferait sa ?

- T'as tout compris Paul !

- Alors comment vous allez faire avec les vautours de la Push avec Kim ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Nous n'en avons pas encore parler. Par contre pour Samedi et Dimanche, c'est ok et tout vis-à-vis de l'argent et tout.

-Ouais t'inquiètes moi c'est bon, dit Paul alors que Embry et Quill annonçérent que eux aussi c'était réglé.

Je continuais de leur parler jusqu'à ce que Embry me dise tout bas :

- Ta belle princesse est arrivée.

Je me retournais directement pour en effet voir sa voiture entrer dans le parking et se garait. Je la regardais sortir de sa voiture et bon sang comment faisait-elle pour être toujours aussi magnifique ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'habiller ainsi. Je veux dire dans ce lycée combien de fille arriverait avec des doc Martens rouge, des collants en laine noir et une robe noir très collante vers son buste mais qui partait d'une manière froufroutante comme dirait ma petite sœur sur ses jambes - d'ailleurs cette robe n'était pas très grande, elle n'arrivait qu'a mi-cuisse - ses lèvres toujours peintes en rouge sang et ses yeux toujours entourés de beaucoup de noir. Ses merveilleux cheveux qui d'habitude contenait que quelque boucles étaient entièrement bouclés, révélant ses épaules, cela faisait une coupe très rock, surtout avec ses épaisses lunettes noirs et sa veste en cuir ouverte avec son sax en bandoulière ou nous pouvions voir le groupe _**kiss**_ dessus. Bon dieu, elle était vraiment trop craquante pour le bien de la terre. Je me dirigeais vers elle et je pouvais voir tout les garçons fixaient Kim. Ils l'a regardaient comme si c'était la première dois qu'ils s'apercevaient de la beauté qu'elle dégagée. On va remédier à sa tout de suite les gars. Kim est à _moi_. C'est clair ? Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle me faisait un petit sourire, je tuerais pour ce sourire. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et lui souris. Tout le lycée nous regardaient. Genre c'est quelque chose de super important de voir deux personnes enlacés ! Kim regardait autour de nous les sourcils froncés.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille reniflant ses merveilleux cheveux noirs.

- Toi aussi.

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a énormément manqué.

- Ah bon quoi ?

- Sa.

Je pris son si doux visage en coupe et l'embrassait tendrement tandis qu'elle passait ses petites mains de pianiste derrière mon cou. J'entendais les gens chuchotaient mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste continuer d'embrasser ses douces lèvres. Je m'écartais gentiment d'elle et continuais de la fixer dans ses yeux. Puis Kim rigola et essuya mes lèvres.

- Tu avais du rouge à lèvre sur les lèvres. Pas très viril comme truc.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis se dégagea tendrement de mon étreinte pour aller saluer les autres tandis que moi je ne lâchais pas sa main, nos mains s'emboîtaient parfaitement, tout était parfait. Les amies de Kim arrivèrent et elle se sautèrent dans les bras, sautillant, rigolant, et parlant du fait que nous partions tous en voyage. Kim avait plus que hâte sa c'est sûr. La cloche sonna et c'est parti pour deux heures d'histoire au côté de mon cœur. Je lui pris la main et nous allâmes en cours. Le professeur, Monsieur Brames fixa nos mains liées choqués. Si même les profs s'y mettent, on a pas fini.

_- _Hé Jared ! Alors comme sa tu sort avec une fi-fille bizarre ?

Je me levais de ma chaise, près à lui foutre mon coup de poing dans sa gueule de sale joueur de foot de merde.

- Redis sa pour voir toi ! Ne dit jamais quelque chose sur quelqu'un de mieux pour toi !

Monsieur Brames nous ordonna de nous calmer et je regardais Kim, son regard était baissé, je ne pouvais donc voir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis mais je jure que si elle à été blessée à cause de l'autre je lui referais sa dentition ! Je m'assis et pris la main de Kim dans la mienne.

- Kim ? Kim ! Je t'en supplie relève tes yeux.

Elle les releva et je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle était triste, espèce d'imbécile de Matt de joueur de football qui se croit sublime !

-Kim, tu n'es certainement pas une fille bizarre, tu es la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse fille que j'ai jamais rencontré !

- Merci, Jared.

Le cours se passa trop rapidement à mon goût, nous envoyant des petit mots, parlant, organisant nôtre sortie mais Kim était toujours triste, je pense qu'il y aura toujours ce brin de tristesse qu'aura causé la mort d'Adam dans ses délicieux yeux vert émeraude.

Nous mangeâmes avec les gars, allâmes en sport. Bon Kim était le genre de fille qui détestait portée des tenue de sport et courir, alors la voir faire du relaye était quelque chose d'assez amusant à voir mais elle courait quand même vite, j'aurais jamais pensé d'ailleurs. Le vendredi Matin je lui fis la surprise en allant la chercher pour qu'on aille au lycée à deux. Les deux jours passèrent rapidement. Nous étions tous impatient de passer un Week-end loin de la Push, et d'être tous ensemble, seule, sans adulte. Nous avions décider de nous retrouver à 6h30 devant le magasin de Pêche. J'étais parti chercher les gars et nous attendions devant le magasin comme convenue.

-Bon elles arrivent quand la ? Demanda Paul impatient

- Il fallait qu'elles aillent acheter l'alcool ! Tiens, les voila !

En effet la Dodge de Kim arriva sur le Parking. Elle l'avait mis en décapotable. Le son a fond à 6h30 du matin. Les gens vont adorer !

- Bon alors les gars ! Prêt à s'éclater ? Hurla Julie en sortant de la voiture.

- Alors tenez sa c'est pour vous le trajet, dit Chloé en ouvrant le coffre.

- Oula c'est quoi toute ses chaussures et ses sacs ?

- Bah pour se changer, si y pleut, et faut toujours plusieurs paires de chaussures. Kim savait pas se décider hier soir alors voila !

Kim sortit et bon sang, si je vois un mec la fixer de trop dans ce parc je crois que je vais faire un malheur. Elle était plus que tentante ! Mon dieu ses jambes dans ses collants noirs opaques était sublime, ses cheveux remontés en queues sur le côté tout ondulés, son gros nœud bleu marine dans ses cheveux, et sa robe - ou pull ? - blanche avec des cœurs noirs partout avec le col bleu marine et le bas bleu marine aussi collant au jambe s'arrêtant vraiment à mi-cuisse donnant un côté bulle laissant découvrir ses épaules et ses doc Martens rouge au pied, et toujours maquillée de la même façon. Bon dieu tuer moi sur le champ ! Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un long baiser langoureux et j'aurais voulu en avoir plus sa c'est sûr !

- Bonjour toi. Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Puis elle partit et nous donna l'alcool pour le trajet, juste le trajet car on en rachèterai.

- Vous avez tous l'argent ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

On affirma tous que nous avions plus de 300$ tandis qu'elle nous annonça qu'elle avait 650 $.

- 650 ? La vache ! Rétorqua Embry.

- Bon allons-y !

Nous montâmes dans nos voitures et prîmes la route, direction Fédéral Way, Wild Waves Theme Park.

Cela faisait deux heures que nous roulions, nous nous étions déjà arrêtés une fois mais maintenant il y avait des bouchons et nous nous trouvions juste à côté de la voiture de Kim.

- Elle à la descente facile ta Kim ! Me dit Quill.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah regarde.

Je tournais la tête et la vis, des grosses lunettes de soleil rouge sur le bout du nez, chantant à tue-tête une chanson de _**The Clash**_, une bière à la main en train de boire. _**The clash **_laisse place à _**Kiss - **_**I was made for loving you** et les filles hurlèrent les paroles. On n'entendait que la musique de Kim tant elle était à fond.

- Elles savent s'amuser sa y'a aucun doute !

- Hé poupée ! Tu sais que tu me plais. Cria un gars, la voiture à la gauche de Kim avec plein de gars dedans. Alors lui ! Il a de la chance que l'on soit sur l'autoroute car sinon je lui aurais fracassé la gueule !

Kim baissa ses lunettes, baissa le son de sa musique et lui lança :

- As qui tu parles ?

- A toi mon ange ! Sa te dirait pas de monter avec nous, faire un tour quelque part. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je serrais plus fort le volant. Jared contrôle toi, calme, te transformes surtout pas. Pense à Kim, rien qu'a Kim.

- Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais merci mais non merci !

- Allez une meuf comme toi ! J'suis sûr que t'en as vu plein ! Fait pas ta prude !

- Ouha tu sais ce que signifie prude ! Les filles, champagne ! Il est pas si con qu'il en a l'air le crétin la ! Dit tu vois la voiture à la droite la ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Tu vois le conducteur ?

- Le grand baraqué qui me regarde mauvaise. Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu me regardes toi ?

Putin je vais lui éclater sa gueule. J'allais rétorquer quand Kim dit :

- C'est mon copain, voila pourquoi y te regardes mauvaise.

- Ouais et si tu la touches je te jure que je te tue, compris ? Lui hurlais-je.

- Fait pas le malin pour impressionner ta pute !

- Allez continue à parler dans le vide, répondis Kim en augmentant le son pour ne plus l'entendre.

Faite que ce bouchon finisse rapidement car sinon je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver. On resta coincer encore une bonne trentaine de minute puis finalement rouler à fond pendant encore 2heures et enfin arriver à Fédéral Way. Mon dieu enfin arriver ! Nous trouvâmes un hôtel pour la nuit, montâmes nos affaires et nous partîmes - avec de l'alcool dans le sac en bandoulière de Kim - pour le parc. Nous avions bien entendu mis nos maillots de bains aussi en dessous de nos vêtements et je dois dire que j'avais hâte de voir Kim en maillot de bain - ouais bon je suis un mec en même temps. Nous entrâmes et enfin on put réellement se détendre. Je pris la main de Kim et nous partîmes pour le premier manège à sensation forte que Kim avait choisit, le grand 8 en premier, le _Wild thing. _On fit la queue et je tenais Kim très serrée dans mes bras car beaucoup de garçons l'a regardé sans vervogne. Jaloux, moi ? Oui et un peu trop même. Quand enfin se fut nôtre tour nous nous plaçâmes vers le milieu. On monta tout doucement.

- J'ai trop hâte ! Vite que sa commence.

On avança doucement et on partis. Kim hurla et moi aussi et on étaient bien tout simplement. Les virages passés et les cheveux décoiffés on arriva quelques secondes après être partis et nous allâmes voir els photos. Bien sur j'achetais celle de Kim et moi-même si Kim la trouvait horrible. Ouais bon ok, les cheveux derrière, les bouches grandes ouvertes, j'avoue y'a mieux comme photo mais elle était amusante alors voila.

- Les gars j'ai faim, dit paul.

-T'as toujours faim !

- Allons manger, proposa Kim.

Je lui pris la main et nous allâmes dans un restaurant du parc pour manger.

* * *

**La minute Pénélope : **

**- Eli-Marie ma trouvé un nouveau surnom, moi qui habituellement déteste les surnoms et bin celui la je l'adôre ! C'est Pénélanne :P**

**- Samedi j'ai mes lunettes !**

**- J'ADORE me taper des discutions sur Facebook avec Clem's Dionne Black, Eli-Marie et djouhwair-Ines ! **

**- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Robert la Poupée ! Ouais bah moi & Chloé on a regarder des vidéos bah j'en dort plus de la nuit ! **

**- Dimanche, j'ai été à Aqualud avec Chloé, très très bien surtout les bouées ou on a gueuler et qu'on entendait que nous ! Arf sa fait AAAAAHH * click * - Et sa a pris une photo ? - Ouais ! AAAHHHHHHHH **

**- Nina a décidée de me Publier sur Skyrock, le blog c'est Jared-and-kiim ! Merci a elle =) Ma fiction plait apparemment a beaucoup de gens et j'en suis plus que ravie ! **

_**MERCI A VOUS MES LECTRICES ADOREES QUE JAIME !**_

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélope-Anne._


	7. Wild Waves Partie II

**Witam wszystkich!**

* * *

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! Chercher pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai sortie ce truc chelou et débile, j'en avais envie. Oui je sais, il y a plus de temps que d'habitude mais j'étais en retard sur l'autre et je voulais ABSOLUMENT retrouver mon rythme de post' c'est-à-dire le Week-end donc j'me suis dit non j'vais pas déjà reposter l'autre chapter 3 jour après même si vous aurez aimée mais EH je veut des Reviews moi ^^ ! Donc j'ai attendue et voili-voilue quoi. Je remercie __**Nina**__ qui poste mes chapters sur Skyrock et à ses lecteurs qui mettent de si beaux et jolis commentaires. J'en suis vraiment touché. _

_Sinon Pénélopéia-Ann. Prêtre à eu une idée de GENIE DE SA GRAND MERE DE OUF DE ! ( J'ai plus de comparatif' xD ) _

_Une nouvelle histoire ! Ahaha Couple Edward / Bella ! En gros j'vous explique en gros, Edward y joue au Hockey ou au Baseball ( oui vous connaissez mon amour pour le Baseball mais j'aime aussi énormément le hockey ! ) Bella est la fille de l'entraîneur - Charlie quoi - qui à choisie sa passion pour le sport plutôt qu'elle mais elle ne lui en veut pas. Donc elle va le rejoindre, et voila quoi Edward hein arrogant et tout comme on aime avec sa gueule d'ange :P Donc j'me suis dit que je le ferais peut-être davantage sur le hockey car il y à déjà une histoire sur le baseball qui s'appelle _**THE FAN **_que j'adore énormément et je n'ai pas envie de faire une sorte de copier/coller /: Et comme sa je pourrais faire que bella elle aussi patine mais patinage artistique vous voyez ( ouais vous avez compris je vous prend pour des connes la sérieux ! ) Donc j'hésite, je planche, je sais pas ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez ! Ce sera aussi sûrement rated M ( __**Clem's dionne Black va AIMER ! **__) Donc voila_

_Deuxième info : __**VOULEZ-VOUS DU LEMON ? **_

_Facebook : __**Pénélope Prêtre**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux REVIEWS :**_

_Philae89 :__ Contente que tu aimes ! Voila la suite._

_Aliiice :__ Aha je ne dirais pas qui est le mec sur els photos. Ce n'est pas son cousin c'est tout. On le ferra après, plus tard, au fil de la fiction. _

_Nina :__ Si tu n'aimais pas-tu ne la publierais pas, non ? ^^ En espérant qu'il te plairas et que les lecteurs de Sky' aimeront quand tu publieras ce chapter ! _

_Emichlo :__ Contente que tu aimes ! Voila la suite._

_Clem's dionne Black :__ Aha ma Clem's ! Ouais je suis une sadique ! Trop fière de l'être ^^ Désolé mon bouchon tu n'as pas été la première à Reviewer ! Pas grave j'adore ta Reviews ! De rien pour la dédicace c'est normal ! Ouais j'aime le Rock, Punk Rock tout le tralala, j'ai toujours baigner dedans ! Alors évidemment je ne pouvais PAS NE PAS faire que Kim soit __**Rock'N'Roll**__ avec ses Doc ! On s'en fout des parents ! __**TOUT LE MONDE TOUT NU COMME DIRAIT MON MEILLEUR AMI JACQUES !**_

_Alba Cullen-Granger :__ Une orfèvre ? A ce point ! Abuses pas non plus, ma petite Eli-Marie ! Oui j'avoue comme conversation Philosophe sur Face on fait pas mieux ! Ou aussi nos conversation sur nos meilleur ami BOY sur Msn xD ! C'est pas mal non plus sa ;)_

_Lili :__ Voila le chapter tant attendu ! En espérant qu'il te plaira _

_Astasia : __Oui moi aussi c'est un de mes chapter préférées, l'enterrement du point de vue de Jared. J'espère réellement que ce chapter te plaira !_

_MathildeD : __Nope y'a pas de vengeance dans celui-la ! Rhala apparemment toi faut pas te faire chier sinon tu te venges d'après ce que je lis xD !_

_AliCetwilightF.F : __Mais si c'est lui qui conduit et que la file avance ? Il a pas le temps d'allez lui casser la gueule d'après moi ! _

_Sousouille : __Je ne dirais rien sur EMBRY ;) Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Contente que tu aimes !_

_Fanfictiongirl20 :__ Aha le new chapter ! Dobra Lektura ! En souhaitant que tu aimes encore ce chapter là, comme les autres !_

_Mono9000 :__ Que n'aimes-tu pas ? Espère que ce chapitres te plaira autant que l'autre !_

_Miss Vintage : __sa fait longtemps ! Met vite le chapter sur ta story ! J'ai hâte de le lire ^^_

_MaryS :__ Fière que tu es pris la peine de répondre une revis alors que tu n'aimes pas habituellement !Oui je sais mais expression font leur petit effet sur tout le monde ;) ! Accro est un bien grand mot, non ? _

_Cow-'lixe29 : __Contente que tu aimes comment je retranscris les sentiments, cela me touche vraiment. Je vais approfondir ce qu'est le Bullycide je le sais. Je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler tout de suite. Mais si tu veut en apprendre plus sur les histoires de ses personnes décédés tu peut toujours aller sur le site internet même si il est en américain._

_Lymiss-You :__ Mes chapters sont toujours bien ? Merci énormément ! De ce compliment ! _

_Elaine :__ Je répondrais à ta Reviews dans la Minute Pénélope car j'aimerais dire mon point de vue vis-à-vis de ta Reviews à tout les lecteurs car après l'avoir lue elle m'a bien fait réfléchir !_

___allison : __Merci de ton compliment, en ésperant que tu continueras à suivre ma FF ! Bises._

* * *

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Me Remarqueras tu ? **

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre VII : Wild Waves partie II**

_Toute ma vie j'ai cherché quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne vient jamais, ne mène jamais à rien. Rien ne me satisfait mais je me rapproche. Tout au long de la nuit j'ai rêvé du jour, il me laisse avec le sentiment que je ressens le plus : le sentiment vient à ma vie quand je vois ton fantôme._

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._

_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_

_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_

_Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_

_Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit [...] _

* * *

**Chanson : **_**No reason **_**- Sum41 / **_**Pieces - **_**Sum41**

_Kim's POV :_

C'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais faim. Les garçons étaient insupportables quand ils mangeait. De vrai porc ! En plus ils mangeait pour toute la planète et où sa passait tout ses kilos, hein ? Mystère … Moi qui faisait toujours attention à ce que je mangeais pour ne pas prendre trop de kilos car si je prend du poids ma mère va crier et si ma mère elle crie elle va me forcer à faire du sport, et si je fais du sport je transpire et je porte un horrible survêtement et si je transpire je pues, comme tout les êtres humains de cette planète. On mangea rapidement enfin pour moi, Chloé et Julie du moins parce que les garçons ils commandaient et recommandaient des plats et nous, nous attendions tranquillement sirotant un Ice Tea. Bah oui on peut pas toujours boire de l'alcool, logique.

- On peut y aller, nous dit Embry.

Seigneur ! Enfin ! Hallelujah ! Merci à bouddha, jésus, la Vierge, Dieu et ses apôtres ! Merci aux Winx si il faut mais on sort enfin. On va enfin faire des manèges !

- Moi je veux faire le truc qui mouille !

- T'es dingue ! On va être mouillé, hurla Julie

- C'est fait pour, rétorqua Paul.

- Fait pas le malin toi !

- Bon allez on fait le truc qui mouille et on arrête de jouer au bébé, expliquais-je.

C'est non sans faire la tête que les filles, les garçons et Jared et moi nous fîmes la queue. Pourquoi les garçons sont attirés par ce stupide bateau, qui descend à une vitesse hallucinante et qui te trempe complètement quelque soit la place que tu choisis ? Non mais franchement ! Répondez moi. Jared me pris dans ses bras de façon possessive. C'était touchant. Je le regardais en souriant. Mon dieu que j'aimais ce garçon !

- Trop de garçon te regarde, j'aime pas sa du tout.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, rigolais-je.

- Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas mais je vais devoir remédiez à tous sa et rapidement, finit-il avant de m'embrasser de la manière la plus douce qui soit. J'étais complètement accro à lui, ses mains sur mon visage, nos nez se frôlant, nos yeux ancrés et nos lèvres ensemble. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

- Il y a des chambres pour sa, hurla Paul.

Je ne sais comment, les souvenirs se ravivèrent dans mon esprit, je poussais Jared le plus loin de moi, j'entendais encore cette voix me murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Il fallait qu'il y ai un espace entre Jared et moi. Il a suffit d'une phrase pour tout déballer ce que je gardais au plus profond de moi. Jared me regardait perplexe. Je t'en prie ne te pose pas de questions. Un jour tu seras, un jour tu comprendras mais là, c'est trop tôt pour moi. Je pense qu'il dut le lire dans mon regard car il n'insistait pas.

On resta encore environ une heure à faire la queue, à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nôtre tour. J'allais être toute mouillée ! Je hais ce stupide bateau ! Je m'installais, j'avais suppliée Jared pour qu'il se mette sur le côté, je serais mouillé mais moins que lui, c'était toujours sa de gagner. Bon, nous sommes installés, j'ai le cœur qui bat. Les barres de sécurité sont abaissées, et le bateau monte. On fait d'abord une petite promenade. Il y a des poupées partout et j'ai peur des poupées. Je me cache dans le torse de Jared et il rigole de moi.

- Il n'y en a plus, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je relève la tête, il n'y a plus rien, plus aucune poupées, aux teints livides et aux yeux vitreux, qui gesticule dans tous les côtés en chantant une stupide chanson.

- Comment tu vas faire si un jour tu as une fille, me demanda Embry hilare.

- C'est très simple. Ma fille n'aura aucune poupée de porcelaine ou de cire, je ne l'emmènerais jamais dans un cirque car les clowns me font peur. C'est son père qui l'emmènera se baigner dans la mer et elles ne fera jamais une collection de papillons ! C'est aussi simple que sa.

- Je la plains, la pauvre.

- Quill je t'emmerde, compris ?

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est haut, cria Julie.

En effet, nous avions la descente devant les yeux car bien évidemment il y avait des pimbêches qui avait absolument voulue se mettre derrière alors nous avions dut nous mettre devant, super, génial, ironie ! Rien que de voir l'eau j'avais envie de sauter et de m'accrocher à un arbre sur le côté pour ne pas être mouillée ! C'est le pompon de la Pomponette (N/A : Je sais que vous l'adorez celle-là xD ) Je sentais le navire descendre et là, j'ai poussée un cri, tellement fort que j'ai même pensée que mes voisons seraient sourds, pauvre Jared et Embry. Bien évidemment c'est toujours quand on crie que la photo se déclenche ! Saleté ! Mon dieu je sens la fin, mes cheveux volent et l'eau gicle sur moi. Deuxième question stupide peut-être pour vous mais qui a du sens pour moi : Pourquoi cette foutue eau doit-elle toujours être froide ? Mon dieu mes Doc Martens ! Trempée ! Je hais ce manège, donnez moi une massue que je l'explose, une grue pour que je le déglingue ! Mes boucles doivent être complètement fichue, en plus quand j'ai les cheveux mouillées je ressemble à un pauvre chien, en clair je fais pitié ! Je regarde Jared et au bon sang comment peut-on être aussi sexy ? Mon dieu des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux, des mèches rebelles et mouillées allaient sur ses yeux lui donnant un côté enfantin et je suivais le tracé d'une des gouttes qui descendait de sa joue gauche, pour ensuite descendre sur son cou et se réfugier sous sa merveilleuse chemise bleu marine. A cet instant je rêve d'être cette goutte d'eau ! Je rougis immédiatement quand il a remarqué que je le fixais d'un manière un peu trop gourmande diront nous. Je détournais vite le regard et attendit qu'on arrive enfin pour pouvoir sortir de ce maudit bateau. Nous descendîmes et je pris mon sac.

- Rafraîchissant ce petit moment, dit Quill.

Rafraîchissant ? Rafraîchissant ! Je vais le tuer !

- Rafraîchissant ? Mes boucles sont parties et je ressemble à un terre-neuve qui vient de se faire laver alors tu sais où tu peut te le mettre ton rafraîchissement, lui hurlais-je en martelant son torse de mon doigt à chaque mots.

- Calme toi tigresse.

- Je vais te tigresser quelque chose moi tu vas voir !

- Jared tient ta copine en cage, elle est folle ! Cria Embry.

- J'aime son brin de folie, avoua-t-il.

Seigneur, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ai dite, c'était tellement touchant. J'en pleurerais. Il me prit dans ses bras et je lui dis de la manière la plus sérieuse et la plus solennel qui soit :

- Alors je peut te dire que tu es mon gruyère sur mes pâtes.

Il éclata de rire, quel merveilleux son que dieu à crée. Je reconnaîtrais son rire entre mille. Mon rêve c'est enfin réalisé, l'homme que j'aime m'aime.

Nous passâmes la journée à faire tout les manèges à sensation possible, à hurler, à acheter les photos, à manger comme des ogres des barbe à papa et des pommes d'amours et du Pop Corn pour Chloé. On arrêtait pas, on faisait les jeux, hurlaient, criaient et c'était un pur moment de bonheur. La parc allait fermer. Nous sommes sorties et nous avons marcher, autant dire que mes pieds dans des Doc Martens, qui sont passées de mouillés à sec à re mouillés - ouais ils ont voulus le re faire ! - me font horriblement mais alors vraiment horriblement mal ! Je marchais tant bien que mal en boitant il faut bien l'avouer quand je sentis mes pieds décoller du sol, un bars sous mes genoux et un autre maintenant mon dos. J'aurais reconnue cette odeur de pin et d'herbe séché entre mille. Jared me portait telle une mariée, c'était tellement attentionné de sa part.

- Tes pieds me remercieront plus tard, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Jared, poses moi ! Je suis lourde.

- Tu rigoles ! Même une plume me ferait plus peur que toi.

Je lui tirais la langue d'une manière puéril alors que lui éclata d'un rire si merveilleux pour mes oreilles. Je comprends mieux Ulysse quand il entendit les chants des sirènes maintenant. J'étais donc dans ses bras, les gens nous regardaient bien entendu mais Jared ne semblait pas s'en accommoder plus que sa. C'est ainsi qui nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, 4 grands gaillards musclé se chamaillant comme des gamins et 3 jeunes filles frêles dont une dans les bras d'un dit gaillard. Quel merveilleux tableau mesdames et messieurs. On partit donc dans nos chambres - les garçons étant juste à côté de nous. Une fois la porte fermer, Chloé lança :

- Pyjama et on s'mate un film ?

- D'accord avec toi, répondis Julie tandis que moi j'acquiesçais en signe d'approbation.

Je passais bien évidemment la dernière à la douche, je me démaquillais, me fit une queue de cheval sur le côté pour ne pas être gênée par mes cheveux, mis mon short et mon débardeur, pour ensuite enfiler un tee-Shirt trop grand pour moi par au-dessus. Je sortit rapidement et retrouvais les filles par terre avec des cousins et les couvertures.

- _Le temps d'un automne _?

- Oui !

J'adorais ce film. Il me faisait toujours pleurer. Tellement d'amour et de tristesse mis en un seul film. Du grand art !

Comme d'habitude à la quarantième minute je fondis comme une madeleine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mettre à la place de Jamie, imaginer se que ma vie aurait pu être si j'avais été à la même place qu'elle mais j'ai tellement vécue de merde que je n'imagine pas du tout me retrouver à la même place qu'elle. Trop de souffrance dans un corps humain, c'est inhumain. Je répétais le passage sur l'amour en même temps que les protagoniste et la dernière phrase tout en pleurant tant l'émotion était trop grande pour moi.

- Bon, les jérémiades et les pleurs on arrête et on va se coucher, rigola Chloé en essuyant ses larmes.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

La lumière s'éteignit, je pus enfin me glisser dans ce paradis que nous appelons communément Lit.

_Des yeux verts me fixant. Ce sentiment de n'être rien. Ce même sentiment qui t'empêche de respirer et qui te comprime la poitrine. Les doigts engourdis et la nuque qui craquent. Un rire sinistre près de mon oreille. Un envie d'évasion et de vide, de solitude et une rancune qui noircit le cœur. L'impression d'avoir sautée du haut d'un précipice et de n'avoir jamais découvert la chute, comme pour vous signifier le fait que vous n'avez pas finie de souffrir, que l'impact que vous avez attendu, arrivera par surprise et sera plus fort et plus puissant que ce que vous aviez imaginé. La fine pellicule qui perle sur le front. Cette envie de crier, de hurler sa souffrance et sa rage._

_- Tu m'as abandonné, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

_Non ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! Pardonne moi je t'en prie ! Je t'aime tellement. Un visage, des cheveux noirs bouclés en bataille, des yeux verts, le front plissé et l'air sérieux, un sourire qui se dessine sur ce visage d'enfant. Il me sourit. Puis ce masque de beauté laisse place à l'effroi, à l'horreur, à l'inconcevable. Ses billes d'émeraude triste et sans vie, dénué d'âme et de sentiment. Ce teint cireux et livide. Ce visage paisible mais qui semble tourmenté. Un visage fin de poupin. Un corps sans vie, froid et inerte. Et une main. Un main qui jouait auparavant à l'unisson de la mienne mais qui est maintenant marqué de cicatrices et de sang. Une main que j'avais tenue le jour de ses premiers pas. Un main que je tenais quand nous nous baladions ensemble dans la forêt. Cette même main qui m'avait gentiment caressé la joue quand j'étais à l'hôpital quand on m'avait retrouvée après 6 mois d'enfers. Je ne savais ce qu'était l'enfer avant de perdre mon Adam._

_- Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu n'étais pas la pour moi. Pour voir les signes. Les signes de ma déchéance !_

_Pitié ! Je n'ai jamais voulue sa. Ce décor de noirceur dans lequel j'étais changea. Plusieurs scènes se jouant devant mes yeux. Les moments avec Adam. Comment n'ais-je pas pu voir qu'il allait mal ? Pardonne moi Adam ! Pardonne moi ! J'aurais sacrifier ma vie pour toi, crois moi, je t'en prie ! Une sensation d'oppression, l'envie de tout arraché, de tout recommencé, de repartir à zéro dans un monde meilleur. Quand le seul fait de respirer nous coûte. Adam !_

_- Adieu._

_Je sentais sa présence, son odeur. Ne m'abandonne pas Adam ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Adam ! ADAM !_

**- ADAAAM, **hurlais-je.

Je transpirais, je n'arrivais plus à reprendre ma respiration alors que tout le monde était à côté moi, voulant et essayant de me rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Kim. Un simple cauchemar. Mais ce sentiment d'oppression ne me quittait pas. Je suffoquais. Il me fallait respirer. Je sautais du lit, poussant les garçons au passage et courus dans le couloir. Je courais contre ma vie. Je courais pour ma survie et ma renaissance. Des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Je ne pouvais arrêter de courir. Il fallait que j'extériorise ce tumulte de sentiment en moi. Je ne pris pas les ascenseurs. Je dévalais les marches tel une personne souhaitant échapper à son triste sort funeste. Je courais sans m'arrêter. Je descendais toujours, comme si plus je descendais et me rapprochais de la Terre, plus je serais près de _lui_. Je courais mais ma course effrénée s'arrêta devant la piscine de l'hôtel. J'avais envie de plonger et qu'une force obscure me prenne par les pieds, laissant l'eau infiltrer mes poumons, me faisant suffoquée. Mourir par noyade. Pourquoi pas ? J'avançais le pied droit doucement, près à me jeter dans l'eau glacé et à laisser l'eau remplir mes poumons quand j'entendis une voix derrière mon dos.

- Tu ne le ferras pas.

Comment diable pouvait-il rester calme dans ses moments ? Je ne recevais d'ordre de personne.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? J'en ai marre de cette vie de mensonge. Marre de fermer les yeux sur un passé trop douloureux ! Marre de na pas vivre mais de ma battre pour vivre ! Je veux mourir.

Je pleurais. Je ne pouvais empêcher ces traîtresses de couler !

- Si tu meurt je meurs.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Il avait dit cela d'un ton si posé, comme si il le pensait réellement. Un rire amère s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir dit moi ? Tu n'as pas vécue ce que _j'ai_ vécue ! Ce que j'ai _enduré _! Tu n'as aucune raison de mourir.

Les images du passé affluèrent. Ses cris. Ses pleurs. Cet endroit noir et lugubre et la voix d'une petite fille de neuf ans apeurée. Ma voix. Ce métal froid autour de moi.

- Détrompes toi ! J'ai une raison majeur de mourir si tu meurs.

- Laquelle ?

Je fixais toujours l'eau bleu, je fixais mon reflet trouble vraiment moche et pathétique.

- Toi.

Un mot. Un tout petit mot sorti de sa bouche. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais perdue et apeurée. La petite fille de neuf ans était réapparue.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

Je n'avais pas vue, ni entendue qu'il s'était approché lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main entourant mon poignet. Il me retourna délicatement comme si j'étais une poupée fragile et qu'il avait peur que je me brise en des milliers de morceaux. Il me regardait dans les yeux et jamais personne ne m'avait regardé ainsi. Il avait pris délicatement mes lunettes et les avait enlevé. Personne ne m'avait réellement fixé ainsi. Personne n'avait retiré mes lunettes pour me regarder ainsi. Il transperçait mon âme de son regard noir qui d'ordinaire avait une merveilleuse teinte de brun et de roux au soleil.

- Je ne suis rien, soufflais-je.

- Tu es tout.

- Tu es fou.

- Fou de toi et de tes yeux.

Je le redis, personne ne m'avait dit des choses comme cela. J'avais une sombre envie de lui déballer tout ma vie d'un coup, de lui dire mes tourments mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop tôt. Je n'étais sûre de rien. Comment pouvais-je avoir confiance en lui ? Comment pouvais-je être sûre ? Il fallait que je change de sujet, impérativement ! Je lui demandais donc la première chose qu'il me passait à l'esprit.

- Rends moi mes lunettes.

- Je préfère admirer tes deux billes de jade sans tes lunettes. Kim tu es tellement belle. Ne doute jamais de cela.

Que pouvais-je répondre à sa ? J'étais perdue et chamboulée. Perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées et chamboulée par ses aveux.

- Kim. Il faudra bien que tu te livres à moi. Que tu me dises ce qui fait que tu as toujours cette pointe de tristesse et de peur dans ton merveilleux regard. Il faudra qu'un jour tu me le dises.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt, murmurais-je plus à moi-même que pour lui mais j'étais quasi sûr qu'il l'avait entendu lui aussi.

-Kim. Saches que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi parfait ? Que pouvais-je répondre à sa ? On resta ainsi à se regarder dans le creux des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Je fouillais désespérément ses yeux, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensé à cet instant précis et je tentais aussi de trouver quelque chose à dire. Son visage s'approcha tout doucement du mien, nos nez se frôlant. Ma respiration était devenue saccadée, mon cœur s'emballait, les battements de mon cœur n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter et au final j'aimais sa. Je respirais sa merveilleuse fragrance. J'étais dans ses bras - après un long moment de folie complète je vous l'accorde - et le ciel était constellé d'étoile. J'aimais tellement la nuit. Cette noirceur mais cette clarté ensemble était tellement magnifique mais aussi complexe à comprendre. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs années et beaucoup d'acharnement pour réussi à voir la différence entre une constellation, une planète ou alors tout simplement les choses spatiales que l'on pouvait voir pendant la nuit. J'avais cassé les pieds de mes parents pour avoir un télescope et j'avais donné ma passion à Adam. Je sentis de lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Ivresse de cette douceur. J'irais tuer Zeus ou Poséidon pour pouvoir embrasser ses douces lèvres ( N/A : Oui la mythologie grecque me fascine J ! ). Je sentais dans ce baiser toute la passion et peut-être l'amour qu'il essayait d'y mettre et mon dieu j'y répondais avec autant de passion que lui ! Bon il faut quand même se lâcher à un moment - pour mon plus grand regret - pour respirer.

- Kim, ne doutes jamais de toi, compris ? Promets le moi !

Seigneur il l'avait murmuré de sa voix grave qui me faisais frissonner. Il savais que quand il parlait ainsi je ne pouvais rien refuser - tout le monde à ses points faibles. Une étrange douceur vint s'installer dans le creux de mon ventre et bon dieu j'adorais cette sensation.

- Promis.

- Et promets moi de ne jamais douter de moi.

- Promis.

Il me tenait fermement dans ses bras et j'étais bien mais j'avais de plus en plus mal aux yeux. Il me fallait mes lunettes je voyais moyennement de près mais de loin c'était le brouillard complet. Jared dut s'en apercevoir car il reposa sagement mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez non sans y avoir posé un baiser au passage. Je relevais la tête et regardais les étoiles.

- C'est la grande ours, dis-je en montrant la constellation.

Jared me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre venu d'ailleurs - oui, bon, un extraterrestre sa vient d'ailleurs…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour, rigola-t-il.

- e n'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire. J'aime la nuit c'est tout et j'aime apprendre des choses que les gens ignorent. Cela fait toujours son petit effet.

Il éclata de rire, créant une friction plus forte entre nos deux corps.

- Et si on allait un peu s'asseoir et que tu m'en apprenais plus sur les étoiles, hein ?

Il me tira sans même attendre ma réponse et s'allongea dans l'herbe sous un arbre un peu plus loin que la piscine. Je m'allongea à mon tour dans l'herbe fraîche et fixais le ciel et ses constellations.

- Alors Mademoiselle Conweller, d'où vous viens cette passion ? J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir !

Je riais légèrement de ce ton si sérieux ressemblant à celui que prenez un psychologue. Il tourna la tête et me sourit. J'en fis de même et je lui expliquais pourquoi j'avais décidé d'aimer ses petite boules gazeuses.

- Je lisais un livre et l'héroïne était dingue des étoiles, elle regardait souvent le ciel et s'interrogeait sur tout. Elle vivait dans la nuit en quelque sorte. Je me suis prise de compassion pour cette héroïne car elle allait mourir et sa seule passion était les étoiles et les planètes. A la fin du bouquin je suis descendue tel une furie et j'ai dit à mon père d'une voix forte et sûr d'un enfant de six ans : Je veux un télescope ! Je veux admirer les étoiles ! Papa sil te plait. J'ai donc fait ma petite bouille que mon père ne me refuse pas et trois jours après je suis rentrée un télescope à la main. Il a fallu évidemment que mon père le monte sur le champ. J'étais bien trop excitée. Alors mon père et moi l'avons monté toute la nuit - c'est surtout lui, moi je me contentais de lire le manuel des étoiles du ciel car je voulais absolument trouver Jupiter et la constellation d' Orion. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouver Jupiter une fois que le télescope fut monté. Mais je n'étais pas déçue. Admirer les étoiles avec mon père était un moment magique que jamais je n'oublierai. Ce monde est peuplé de chose que nous ne connaissons pas et je trouve que pouvoir observer ses planètes et ses étoiles de son balcon dans la nuit fraîche est assez cool. C'est comme sa que parfois je ne me couche pas, je reste éveillé à boire des litres et des litres de café juste pour voir une comète ou autre événement extraordinaire du ciel.

- C'est fascinant ! Me montreras-tu un jour tout sa ?

- Oui, quand tu veux mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, le télescope se trouve sur le balcon de ma chambre et je ne pense pas que mes parents - bien qu'il soit très conciliant avec moi - acceptent qu'un garçon passe la nuit chez moi. Quoi que, je pourrais toujours essayer, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il ne me répondit pas. Ce n'étais pas un silence pesant mais un silence où l'on se sentait bien et à l'aise. Je sursautais légèrement quand je sentis sa main sur ma cheville. Son index traçait la cicatrise parcourant ma jambe droite, cette horrible et immonde cicatrise. Il l'a caressé lentement et tendrement, comme si il l'a survolait. J'avais envie de pleurer de cet élan de tendresse. Je me sentais tellement bien. Mais malheureusement cette bulle de bonheur éclata lorsque l'arrosage automatique se déclancha. Je me suis levée d'un bond en criant car l'eau était froide. Bon sang mon pyjama me collait entièrement et j'aperçue Jared en train de me reluquer sans vervogne de haut en bas. Il sentit mon regard courroucée sur lui et détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il était tellement mignon quand il rougissait ! On courut vite se mettre à l'abri. Il me déposa devant la porte de ma chambre en m'embrassant passionnément, il caressa ma joue, me sourit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. J'entrais dans ma chambre, sur mon nuage. Les filles me regardèrent tristement. Que se passait-il ? Mieux ne valait pas insister, elles me le diraient en temps voulu. C'est ainsi que je me rendormies pour seulement deux heures de sommeil, pour ensuite me faire réveiller par du Alice Cooper, toujours un bon moyen de se réveiller sa ! Je mis assez rapidement mon maillot de bain et mon short car aujourd'hui nous faisions les jeux d'eaux. J'appréhendais un peu car j'avais aussi une cicatrice sur le ventre et que celle-là Jared ne l'a pas vu. Saloperie de passé ! Je sortais un petit peu patraque il faut bien l'avouer. Je vis Chloé et Julie se faire des messes basses et honnêtement je n'aimais pas sa. Que me cachait-elle bon sang ? Je fis semblant de rien mais au fond de moi mon curiositomètre était à son paroxysme !

- On y va, me demanda Julie. Et le seule chose que je trouvais à dire c'est Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, on fait pas mieux franchement comme répartie !

On descendit en bas car nous avions donnée rendez-vous aux garçons dans le hall et à cet instant précis la seule chose que je voulais faire c'était de me cacher derrière un pot de fleur, de l'embarquer, de courir vers ce foutu ascenseur, d'appuyer comme une malade sur le bouton - oui car nous avons tous ce réflexe bête mais humain, on appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton quand on est pressé alors que cela ne fera pas aller l'ascenseur plus rapidement ! - et d'attendre que les portes se referment, pour me cacher dans le cagibi d'un des étages, on me retrouvais 5 jours après assoiffées et affamées, je changerais de nom et j'irais m'exiler au Pérou sous le nom de Enrico et je construirais des malles ! J'ai vraiment une imagination débordante. Autant me jeter dans la gueule d'un loup, cela serait plus simple, rapide, efficace et sans doute beaucoup moins douloureux - quoique… Bon Kim, t'es une fille forte, tu vas affronter son regard comme la grande fille que tu es et tu vas pas vomir sur ses tongs ( N/A : J'adore dire le mot tong, ouais bah quoi ? Si on peut même plus interrompre une histoire et rigoler ! Putin pas marrante vous aujourd'hui ! Ok JE ME CASSE ! ) et partie en courrant, compris ? Respire. Une grande bouffée d'air et t'avances la tête haute ! Tu peux le faire sa, non ? Julie dû sentir mon stress car elle me pris par le bras et nous avançâmes Putin je la hais, là ! Ok Jared y te sourit là. Bon début ! Rend lui ton sourire. C'est bien Kim tu t'améliores ! Non, non, non, baisses pas les yeux. Putin ! Je t'avais dit de pas les baisser. Bah voila, il a vu la cicatrice, y va partir et je vais me cachée derrière le palmier là-bas ! Pourquoi y mettent un palmier dans une entrée d'ailleurs ? Y serait pas mieux dehors, non ? Avec ses autres potes palmiers ! Froncement de sourcil de la part de Jared en fixant le cicatrice. Ok la honnêtement je sais pas comment le prendre. Bien ou mauvais ? Il relève les yeux et doit certainement comprendre mon sourire inquiet car il me fait un merveilleux sourire. Ouf ! Merci mon dieu !

-Viens là toi, me dit-il et il me prend dans ses bras. J'aimais être dans ses bras - qui ont une chaleur hors norme mais je ne dirais rien. Un léger bisou dans le cou. Oui car Monsieur Jared Thail ici présent savait parfaitement que je fondais littéralement quand il me faisait un bisou dans le cou ! Il mit un bras possessif autour de mes épaules et nous allâmes de nouveau dans le Parc pour faire que des jeux d'eaux aujourd'hui.

La journée se passa sans vraiment d'encombre. Hormis Jared qui a voulu taper un gars car il a essayé de me peloter les fesses. C'est bien des gars sa ! Je détestais avoir les cheveux mouillé même si Jared disait que j'étais magnifique ainsi et que je ressemblais à un petit chaton. Un petit chaton ? Trop sympa ! Quill s'éclaira la gorge et annonça d'une manière théâtrale :

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Moi et Embry ici présent voulons faire les bouées !

Je n'étais pas contre mais nous étions un nombre impair et c'était des bouées de deux mais apparemment Paul, Quill et Embry avait décidé qui le ferait à 3 sur une bouée de deux. Je voulais voir à l'arrivé quand il allait se faire engueuler ! Autant dire que avoir une bouée et essayer de monter les escaliers étaient énormément compliqué alors Jared en brave homme décida de le faire tout seul. Surtout que les escaliers menez à deux jeu différent. Un ou nous avions besoin des bouées et un autre sans. Alors ce n'étais pas mais alors pas du tout pratique. Tout le monde criait sut tout le monde de faire attention et tout. Moi je voulais juste leur dire : Je voudrais bien te voir toi avec une bouée dans un escalier petit avec des connards qui braille ! Mais je me retiens, bon d'accord à un moment j'ai criée mais sinon sa allait ! Arrivé en haut, Paul, Embry et Quill se mirent à trois sur la bouée étant donné le fait que personne ne surveillait. Cool comme sa si il y à un bébé qui passe entre les rambardes on est pas dans la merde ! Bon ils montèrent sur leur bouée, Paul au milieu, assez comique comme scène d'ailleurs. Moi et Jared on s'installa attendant que le feu passe au vert et franchement j'avais peur car c'était tout noir le bazar et en plus j'avais du me mettre devant car j'étais plus légère que Jared. Vert. Mon dieu. Jared me tint serré contre son torse. C'était le meilleur côté de l'attraction. Les couleurs n'arrêtaient pas de changer et moi je criais. Les bras de Jared toujours autour de moi alors que lui avait son nez enfoui dans mon cou mais à un moment, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, j'entendis les voix de Quill, Embry et Paul et là, Bam, le choc. Nôtre bouée avait rencontré la leur. Mon corps partie en avant, les bras de Jared essayèrent de me retenir mais je me suis quand même mangée le dos d'Embry dans la tronche. Ils rigolaient ! J'en revient pas ! J'ai faillie m'explosée la mâchoire et ils rigolaient sauf Jared il avait pas vraiment l'air ravi ! En faite je crois que je me serais fracturer le nez ou la mâchoire si Jared ne m'avait pas retenu le plus possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris espèce de cons ! Kim aurait pu se faire mal ! Kim, sa va ?

Je gémis un léger oui en me frottant le joue droite. J'entendis des cris. Merde ! Julie et Chloé. Putin ! Je voulais pas me remanger le dos d'Embry dans la tronche.

- Jared ! Julie et Chloé ! Essayes d'arrêter leur bateau !

Ses bras se détachèrent de mon corps. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait mais il a réussi car Julie et Chloé dirent :

- Putin ! Pourquoi c'est bloqué, cette merde ?

- Salut les filles, annonçais-je.

Elles hurlèrent de peur et me demandèrent ce que l'on faisait là. Je leur expliquais rapidement la situation en traitant bien Paul et la compagnie de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables.

- Merde y'a des autres gens derrière ! Vite refait partir les bouées! On arrivera tous ensemble tant pis !

Nous repartirent par je ne sais quel miracle, la photo se déclencha. J'en ai marre des photos ! Quand on arriva, tout le monde nous regarda. On sortit comme si rien ne s'étais passé, on tendit rapidement les bouées enfin les garçons et on décampa le plus rapidement possible pour pas qui nous virent. A la fin de la journée pour se détendre on décida d'aller dans les jacuzzi, la meilleure idée de la journée si vous voulez mon avis. Je m'installais confortablement à côté de Jared. Bien sur Paul et Embry devait absolument s'amuser avec les bulles ! Ils pouvaient pas juste profiter et se détendre ? Noooon ! Surtout pas ! De vrai gamins. On resta ainsi de longue minutes mais il fallait que l'on y aille car nous avions encore de la route à faire et moi et Jared avions réussi à ce que Chloé et Julie aillent avec Embry, Quill et Paul. Jared avait laissée Julie conduire la voiture de son père car c'était certainement la personne la plus sage pour la conduire ! Je plaignais aussi ma pauvre Chloé qui allait devoir se placer entre deux gamins - en l'occurrence Quill et Embry. On rejoignit nos voitures. Je vis ma petite Titine-Coxie, je l'aimais tellement cette voiture ! Je l'avais retapée entièrement avec mon père et … Adam. Elle ne me quittera jamais, je m'en étais fait le serment.

- Kim ? Me demanda Jared de sa voix oh combien sexy.

- Hum ?

- Je peut conduire ta voiture ?

Ma mâchoire chuta. Conduire ma voiture ? Personne n'a jamais conduit ma voiture ! C'est pour sa que c'est _ma Titine-Coxie._ Oh non, ils me fait la moue de chien battu ! Pourquoi je suis pas immunisée contre ce truc ? Oh non le bruit d'un chiot qui pleure. Je soupire tandis que lui sourit. Il a parfaitement compris qu'il avait réussi ! Je fais le geste le plus impensable de ma vie, je sort mes clés de voiture et les lui tend. Argh ! Seigneur tuer moi ! Je tiens un peu plus fermement les clés de mon bébé mais il est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi dieu a-t-il décidé de faire que les hommes soit plus fort - physiquement parlant tout le monde sait que mentalement, on est les meilleures ! Je m'asseyais de mauvaise grâce sur le siège passager ! Passager ? Oh seigneur je n'aurais jamais imaginée dire sa de toute ma vie. Jared souriait, caressant mon volant, comme si c'était le jour de noël et qu'il avait reçu plein de cadeau. Je le hais, lui, avec son sourire auquel je ne peut pas résister !

Le voyage se passa relativement bien, je chantais toutes les chansons qui passait, bougeant mes cheveux aux rythmes de la musique. Jared me regardait de temps en temps et rigolait.

- Vous êtes les fille la plus déjanté que j'ai jamais rencontré, m'avait-il dit. Cette simple phrase m'avait fait sentir bien, pour certaines personnes cette phrase peut être intercepté de manière méchante mais quand cela sortit de la gorge de Jared je me suis dit, Mon dieu, c'est tellement touchant et tellement vrai ! Je lui ai juste sourie et je lui ai fait un bisous sur la jour. Je l'avais prise par surprise car il ne s'attendait pas réellement à sa, étant donné qu'il avait légèrement - non beaucoup ! - dévié. J'ai eu peur pour ma Titine-Coxie, je me suis dit s'ayez c'est la fin mais Jared est s'est réflexe de dingue et son calme Olympien a réussi à se remettre correctement sur l'autoroute. Plus jamais - mais alors franchement de vraiment de plus jamais - je ne referai sa de ma vie ! Après ce léger accident, les gars ramenèrent les filles à leurs maisons. Jared me raccompagna à la mienne, il partirait avec les gars, un dernier baiser, un sourire et j'ai avancer dans le noir. En ouvrant la porte de ma maison j'ai vue Julie et Chloé le visage grave.

- Il faut qu'on te parle, m'avait dit Julie avant de m'entraîner, la porte se refermant derrière mon dos.

* * *

_**La minute Pénélanne : (Eli-Marie :) ! )**_

- **Elaine m'a poster une Reviews et m'a dit que Kim lui faisait penser à elle, Donc à 3H du Mat' devant mon Pc, j'ai réfléchie. Cette phrase m'a fait réfléchir. Pis j'me suis dit, au fond de nous on a tous une Kim, non ? On a tous se côté blessée qui l'a caractérise. On a tous ce brin de folie. On est tous douée dans un domaine, Kim, elle, c'est le domaine artistique. On a tous vécue des choses qui nous ont marquées. On a tous nos cicatrices visibles ou non en quelque sorte. Après je ne sais pas peut-être que je me trompe mais voila ce que j'en pense.**

**- Bon question existentielle à la con. Vous me connaissez, j'ai toujours des questions complètement débile mais vrai. Alors quand j'ai lue Twilight y'a une chose que je me suis dit, Edward et tout le tralala, ils ont un odorat développé ? Ok, alors comment Edward y fait quand Bella à ses règles ? Non sérieux ! Rigolez pas ! C'est important ! Et Jasper comment y fait hein ? Putin pis au lycée ! Arf les pauvres, sa doit puée la mort aux rats c'est pas possible xD Donc c'était ma question de merde =)**

**- Vous voulez du Lemon ? ( Ouais j'me répète mais mieux faut le dire 2 fois que pas assez ), répondez par Reviews mes chous !**

**- Merci encore à Nina qui psote mon histoire sur Skyrock, le titre c'est Jared-And-Kiim et quand je vois le nombre de commentaires et les compliments qu'ils mettent je me dit c'est pas possible, faut arrêtez, et je sautille comme une conasse dans ma chambre :) ! **

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélope-Anne. _


	8. Jared le Voyeur ?

**Witam wszystkich!**

* * *

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOONJOUR ;) ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ou Bien ? Je sais le choix est cornélien. Je suis d'humeur assez maussade. Je me suis engueulée avec mon meilleur Ami ( ou Ex, je ne sais pas ) et disons que je suis un peu trop troublée et peinée par tout ceci. _

_Personne ne m'a répondue pour le fait que je voulais écrire une nouvelle fiction ou non ! ALALA CEST FOU CE QUE VOUS M'AIDEZ SERIEUX ! _

_Bon j'hésite encore avec le Lemon, j'adore demander aux gens et que personnes ne me répondent ! Sa va m'aider tiens sa aussi ! Y'en à quoi, 2-3 qui m'ont dit oui mais sa m'avance pas à grand-chose, si il y en a qui ne veulent pas lire de Lemon, comment je fais ? Je vais pas avancer ! Alors sa serait __**GENTIL QU'ON ME REPONDE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! **_

_J'DOIS VOUS AVOUER QUE JME SENS MOINS SEULE PARCE-QUE JSUIS PAS LA SEULE A METTRE FAIT CETTE REFLEXION DEBILE ET ETRANGEMENT BIZARRE, OUHA XD CETAIT MARRANT DE VOIR QUE VOUS AUSSI VOUS PENSIEZ A SA ! _

_**Bisous à Elaine, qui n'a pas appris de bonne nouvelle, je te soutiens ma Belle.**_

_Facebook : __**Pénélope Prêtre**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux REVIEWS :**_

_Philae98 :__ Merci de ta Reviews et du fait que tu continues de suivre ma fiction ;)_

_Cow-'lixe29 :__ Mdr So cute, sa m'a bien fait rigoler. Oui mais le moment de folie n'a pas été long à écrire, j'ai tout écrit d'une traite mais je voulais absolument que les sentiments soient parfaitement et clairement ressenties. Ah tu as deviné le fait que je voulais qu'il y ai un décalage, douée. Pour l'expression, je sais pas, j'me suis dit, allez met là !_

_Astasia :__ Une de mes fidèles lectrices ! Oui se manger le dos fait mal, je parle en connaissance de cause ;) Aha je dévoile pas mes secrets, tu comprendras maintenant normalement ! _

_Lymiss-you :__ Eh bah faudra attendre :D Non mais oh ! Il faut être patient dans la vie. Sa aide parfois !_

_Aliiice :__ Bah je le dirais pas ! Tu devineras dans ce chapitre, bon la vengeance, j'vais vous la faire je sais pas quand, vous arrêterez avec sa comme sa xD Si tu veux j'écris plus, si tu veux que je profites de mes vacances ^^ Non j'suis une personne plutôt solitaire, j'aime rester chez moi-même si je sors parfois bien entendue et que j'ai des aimes que j'adore, Ouais y va chasser, mais sa pue la mort quand même, non ? Et au lycée, y'a des autres filles ! C'est bizarre …_

_AliCetwilightF.F : __J'aime toucher les gens avec des moments touchant :D Ouais je voulais un peu de suspens ^^_

_Kikioutou :__ Ahaha une autre qui se pose la même question que moi, j'me sens moins seule franchement. Bon là j'ai eu un flot de question d'un coup ^^ J'peut pas te répondre, je suis certes intelligente - pas vantarde - et je connais beaucoup de chose mais là, je sèche ^^ Ravis d'apprendre que tu lis avec attention ma Fiction._

_Crazybells :__ j'ai toujours des questions de merde - -' Arrête c'est romantique le Tu es mon gruyère sur mes pâtes ! J'avais faim à ce moment-là ! Moi aussi je suis concernée pas l'automutilation :S_

_Emichlo :__ Merci d'adorer_

_Miss Vintage__ : J'aime le sadisme ! Tu le savais pas ? _

_Elaine :__ Ah bon ? C'est que je dois être sacrément géniale ;) je suis ravie que ma fic soit un quelconque remède pour toi. Si tu veux parler je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux ou me confier, parfois il faut mieux se confier à quelqu'un comme sa, c'est toujours moins douloureux. _

_MaryS :__ Fait gaffe moi les habitudes, j'y prends goût rapidement ! Je voulais savoir, si tu postes des com sur Jared-and-kiim, c'est sous quel pseudo que je sache ^^ Je pense tout de même que accro est un mot excessif …_

_MathildeD :__ Encore une autre ! XD Merci de m'aider pour le Lemon hein :P ! De quel commentaire parles-tu ? _

_Rayon-du-soleil83 :__ Oui Kim ne se prend pas la tête mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne se sent pas inférieur ou autre, c'est juste qu'elle n'en parle pas encore et de rient pour l'histoire, j'aime la partager avec vous. Bises et Dobra Lektura !_

_LovemangaxXx : __Merci de ta Reviews Bonne lecture._

_**Eli-Marie : **__Je préfère le sorbet au citron xD ! J'taime !_

**Clem's dionne Black :** _Sale perverse ^^ ! VOUIIII le temps d'un Automne putin j'ai pas arrêter de chialer, j'ai trop adorer sérieux sa Grand-mère en string de Panthère xD ! :O Ouais la phrase est magnifique mais le passage que je préfère c'est quand il lit le truc sur l'amour, je le connais par cœur ce passage ! _

* * *

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : L'éloignement et la douleur**

_Il n'y a plus de ciel. Il n'y a plus que le jour et la nuit, c'est à dire la lumière dans laquelle les choses apparaissent : et si la nuit devient si belle, si importante, c'est qu'elle est le jour que les choses projettent ; c'est qu'elle est l'autre jour, dans un monde brusquement plaqué à l'horizontal._

_Le problème, tu vois, c'est que ton sourire sonne tellement faux..._

_Quand tu es parmi la foule, l'embaumant de ton mépris si simple, ta haine non dissimulée;_

_tes paroles disloquées frappent l'air avec violence et trouvent la paix en moi, caressent ma peau et me touchent du bout des doigts comme par peur de m'abîmer._

_Ta haine trouve refuge dans mes souvenirs, s'efface dans chacun de mes sourires,_

_ton corps semble être un prolongement du mien et ta voix me berce de ses peines._

_Je parait être la seule à ne pas être affligée par toi, tu m'épargne de tes critiques acerbes et incisives, fumée d'acétone dans les poumons,_

_une gorgée de derniers instants, jeu insipide avec la mort, au creux de tes bras durs, un goût d'éternité et d'impossible.._

* * *

**Chanson : **_**Augustana -**_** Boston / **_**Rascal Flatts -**_** What hurt the most **

_Jared's POV :_

Après avoir déposé les gars, je filais le plus rapidement possible chez moi. Anna devrait sûrement être couchée car en ramenant Paul, il m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je parle à Kim, que sa allait trop loin et que plus j'attendrais plus elle m'en voudra. J'avais réfléchi à ceci et je pense qu'il avait raison - oui Paul avoir raison ! Je sais c'est complètement fou. Il fallait que je lui dise. Je rentrais doucement chez moi de un car j'étais en retard et que je ne voulais pas me faire enguirlander par ma mère trop protectrice et de deux car Anna dormait. Pas de lumière, pas de bruit, bon mission un, accomplie. Mission deux, les escaliers. La mission la plus compliquée. Oui car on sait tous que les escaliers c'est le truc le plus chiant de la nuit car y grince alors on a chacun nos techniques pour que cela fasse le moins de bruit possible mais à la fin t'as beau faire le plus d'efforts, y grincera toujours ce foutu escalier ! Je montais donc tranquillement une marche sur deux ou sur trois car il y a des traîtresses de marches qui s'infiltre entre mon plan pour éviter les parents. Arriver en haut évidemment la dernière marche faut qu'elle grince, hé allez, la dernière juste pour le fun ! Je jetez un coup d'œil de gauche à droite tel un kamikaze et fonça droit vers ma porte. Ouf ! Dans la chambre ! Je pourrais dire le coup du, non non, je suis arrivée vers 22heures. Ah bon ? Vous m'avez pas entendu arriver ? Pourtant j'ai fait un raffut du tonnerre ! Juste pour pas que l'on me sorte le fameux : demain il y a court garçon, tu pourrais arriver à l'heure, mais attend tu sens l'alcool ? Jared ! On en a déjà parler et là s'en suit une longue et interminable conversation sur l'alcool qui est néfaste, la belle affaire, toi quand t'étais jeune tu buvais comme un trou ! Ouaip maman me l'a racontée l'épisode où tu lui a vomie dessus, cherche pas à nier ! Les parents qui font des expériences que toi, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ! Bref, passons. Je me déshabille le plus rapidement possible (N/A : Ouais je sais, sa fait rêver ^^ ) et me mis dans les draps, non sans au préalable avoir encore une fois regarder les photos que j'avais acheté de Kim et moi, bon sang quel sourire ! Je filais sous les couettes et fis semblant de dormir en entendant du bruit dans le couloir - on l'a tous fait celle-là ! Disons qu'honnêtement j'aurais préférée m'endormir avec un petit corps chaud dans mes bras mais bon, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Je m'endormis des merveilleux yeux verts, un sourire éclatant et des cheveux noirs brillant et bouclés dans la tête.

- Jared ?

Une petite main traversa mon visage. Je me tournais, ramenant la couette sur ma tête. Oh bon sang, j'ai pas assez dormi ! Laissez moi tranquille. Un grognement sortis de ma gorge et je sentis le petit corps de ma sœur sauter sur le lit et sur moi par la même occasion. C'est pas possible sa pourquoi mes parents avaient absolument voulus un autre enfant, lève-tôt et qui me réveille par la même occasion ?

-Anna …

J'ai essayé de dire Anna mais cela sonnait plus comme un grognement étouffé mais elle dut saisir ce que je lui disais car elle me pris la main et la tira de plus en plus. Bon sang ! Mais assommez la ! Laissez moi dormir en paix, putain ! Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé et que la lumière est allumé sa sert plus à rien d'essayer de dormir, surtout avec une sœur aussi insistante dirons nous.

- Jared ! Debout ! L'école !

C'est ma petite sœur qui va à l'école primaire qui me le dit ! Je tiens juste à le préciser ! Je ressemble à un putin de petit garçons. Bon je me levez et filais vers la douche un sourire niais sur le visage à l'idée de revoir Kim dans une heure à peu près. Disons que le matin parfois cela se passe rapidement, cela se passe très lentement, aujourd'hui je dirais plutôt que c'est une matinée qui passe rapidement. Je mis rapidement mon jean bleu, mon tee-Shirt gris et ma chemise à carreau rouge et noir ouverte, les converses mis, le sac sur le dos, un dernier baiser à Anna, un au revoir aux parents et je suis près pour retrouver la femme de ma vie et son merveilleux sourire. A peine franchis le pas de la porte que :

- Jared ? M'appela ma mère. Oh seigneur ! On me laisse jamais partir dans cette maison de fou. Mais c'est pas possible ! Dieu, sauvez moi.

- Jared ? Tu as bu ? C'est quoi toutes ses bouteilles d'alcools ?

Merde ! Putain ! Je vais tuer Paul et son *_on nettoiera tout t'inquiètes pas vieux ! _Je vais le tuer.

- Moi ? Boire ? Non c'est Paul !

Ouais c'est petit je sais mais qui l'a pas fait ? Mettre la faute sur un de ses potes . Pis, c'est de sa faute aussi, si il avait tout nettoyer on en serait pas là. Bon vu le regard suspect de ma mère elle me croit pas vraiment, file Jared, court ! Vole ! Roule Boule ! Rampe ? Non ramper c'est trop long. Bref, bouche toi le cul là avant que t'a mère t'assommes avec le vase à côté d'elle. Un petit sourire _je-suis-gentil-j'ai-rien-fait-tu-m'as-élevé-et-je-vais-être-en-retard _et je partis rejoindre ma voiture. C'était chaud ce coup-là.

- Jared ?

Oh bon sang ! Mais c'est pas possible Putain ! Seigneur Marie Joseph et tout ses apôtres se foutent de ma gueule, hein, c'est sa ? Bah si c'est le cas, c'est franchement pas marrant ! J'en ai plein le dos. Je peut pas partir au lycée comme tout les adolescents normal ? Non. Bon je suis pas un adolescent normal, je sais mais quand même ! Je me retourne lentement, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- Oui, Anna ?

- Tu m'amènes aujourd'hui ?

Purée ! Elle me sort le regard de chiot. Pourquoi j'ai eu la brillante idée de le lui apprendre ? Suspect aussi ! Elle ne m'a jamais - mais alors vraiment jamais - demandée de l'amener. C'est louche sa.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, mademoiselle ouvrit la portière s'assit et attendit. Bien la fille de sa mère, elle ! Je vais jouer les chauffeurs aujourd'hui, je le sens. Je la déposais non je l'éjectais littéralement de la voiture pour pouvoir - enfin ! - arriver au lycée et rejoindre - enfin ! - ma Kim.

Bon les potes sont là, ok mais où est Kim ? ( N/A ; j'voulais trop mettre But Where is Bryan xD Chercher pas à comprendre, je regarde Gad Elmaleh en même temps que j'écris ^^)

- Elle arrive, me souffla Embry.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Bah elle vient de se garer !

Ok, là, honnêtement, je me sens affreusement bête. Je retournais rapidement la tête, voulant voir Kim. Elle sortit rapidement. Je souris. Je pourrais enfin l'embrasser et l'a prendre dans mes bras. Je partis à sa rencontre mais le regard haineux qu'elle me lança me dissuada de bouger. Elle me tourna le dos et rentra dans l'établissement. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi me faisait-elle sa ? Je regardais les gars du Pack un par un, ils me lançaient tous un regard d'incompréhension. Je décidais de la suivre.

- Kim, hurlais-je entre les couloirs et la foule.

Rien à battre qu'ils me regardent. Où est Kim ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? Je ne vis pas Kim, à cet instant précis, je remerciais les anciens, dieux et tout les dieux mythologiques de m'avoir doté d'un odorat puissant. Je sentis discrètement l'air, toutes les odeurs vinrent à moi, mais, une seule retint mon attention, _son_ odeur. Je suivais cette douce fragrance.

- Jared ? Je voulais savoir, c'est quoi ce bordel ! T'es à moi alors l'autre Kimberley-Ann, là, elle dégage, est-ce clair ?

Putin la voix nasillarde, le parfum trop coûteux et horriblement puant. Britney ! De quoi elle me parle cette tarée ? Kim est partit, je la trouve pas et elle vient me faire chier ? Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est la Saint Jared ? C'est sa ? C'est pour la télé ? Elle est où la caméra ? Ils me font tous chier !

- Écoutes, Britney, j'ai pas le temps là.

Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules. Beurk ! Beurk ! Vite du dissolvant, de l'azote liquide, je vais mourir. Oh, non, t'approches pas de moi, toi, là, avec ta bouche ! File Jared, File. Je me dégageais rapidement de son étreinte.

- J'ai pas le temps, Je dois y aller.

Mensonge, bien évidemment mais je ne voulais vraiment pas resté près d'elle. Comment j'avais fait ? Quand je pense qu'avant je passais mon temps avec elle … sous les couettes. Du dissolvant ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ? J'avançais rapidement, enfin je courais plutôt. Bon mission, débarrassage de Britney, fait. Retrouver Kim et parler, pas fait. Je la cherchais désespérément partout, quand je retrouvais sa trace. Ben mon vieux t'as de la chance ! Plus j'avançais, plus son odeur était forte. Je sortais du bâtiment et la vis, assise par terre, une de ses jambes relevées et son menton posé dessus. Elle était tellement belle. La cloche sonna. Putain ! Non ! C'est pas possible. J'en ai marre. Est-ce je pourrais lui parler, tranquillement ? Y doivent bien se foutre de ma gueule là-haut, ah ouais ? (N/A : est comme dirait Noémie, Snif Snif Pleure xD - Dédicace pour toi ! ) Bon j'allais en cours mais j'attendais Kim. Elle se releva, époussetant sa jupe pleine de tulle qui faisait une forme bulle ou boule - j'y connais rien moi à la mode ! - et avança. Elle s'arrêta quand elle me vit et me contourna. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'attrapais son poignet - sa va devenir une habitude - et la retourna. Elle me fixa sans rien dire, son regard rempli de colère mais il y avait de la douleur et de la souffrance. Je lâchais son poignet sous le poids de la souffrance que je discernais dans on regard et elle tourna les talons, marcha la tête haute à travers les couloirs, me laissant là, seul. Oh, ma Kim, pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Parle-moi. Dit-moi. J'ai horreur de te voir comme sa. J'allais de mauvaise - mais alors de vraiment mauvaise - grâce en cours. Musique … Musique ? Kim. Rah, je peut pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. J'aime pas la musique. Comment Kim fait-elle ? Je fixais le piano, le visage de Kim dans la tête.

Quatre heures, les quatre heures les plus longue de ma vie. Même le jour où ma mère à accoucher d'Anna, ne m'avait sembler aussi long et interminable. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Kim.

- Jared ?

- Oui, Embry ?

- T'as parler avec Kim ?

- Je la trouve pas.

- Dehors, sur une table, elle lit.

Je le remercies et partis en courant. Elle était là, triturant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents signe évident de concentration ou d'anxiété. Elle est tellement complexe à comprendre.

- Kim.

Je hurle son nom, elle relève la tête lentement comme si elle appréhendée de me voir, elle me fixe et je perds pieds dans cet afflux de sentiments que sont ses yeux, tant de peines et de chagrin dans une même personne. Elle baisse la tête comme si le poids de tout ceci la faisait chavirer, comme si elle avait perdue le combat et qu'elle déclarait forfait, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle empoigne son sac et fuit, encore une fois, elle _me_ fuit. Je ne peut accepter cela. Elle ne peut pas partir ainsi, c'est impossible. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Je la rattrape assez rapidement et j'agrippe son bras, elle s'arrête de marcher mais elle ne se retourne pas, la tête obstinément baisser. Personne ne parle, un silence lourd de gêne plane.

- Laisse moi tranquille, Jared.

Un murmure déchirant sort de sa bouche, je ne vois pas ses yeux, je ne peut donc voir ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle ressent. Je relâche son poignet et la vois partir, avancer d'une démarche pas sûre d'elle, comme si à tout moment elle pourrait partir en courant ou s'écrouler.

- Kim.

Je me retourne et vois les amies de Kim, une troisième fille avec elles, je crois l'avoir déjà vu à l'enterrement aux côtés de Kim mais je ne connais pas son nom. Elles courent, voulant la rattraper mais au même instant elle grimpe dans sa voiture et s'enfuit. Ma douce et tendre Kim part et je suis là, à ne rien faire, je ne bouge pas. Les filles courent, elles s'arrêtent à mon niveau et Chloé lance :

- Ne t'approches plus _jamais _de Kim.

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous a bien entendue ! Comment t'as pu oser lui faire sa ? J'aurais jamais imaginée que tu sois aussi con. Sa t'as amusé, pas vrai ? Faire souffrir les gens, c'est vôtre amusement a toi, tes potes et cette salope de Britney pas vrai ?

C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le pari ! Laisse Kim tranquille. Tu l'as fait souffrir. Tu crois qu'elle a pas assez souffert, hein ?

- Mais quel Pari, bon sang ?

- On a entendue tes connards d'amis dire que sa partait trop loin et qu'il fallait que tu lui dises rapidement, car plus tu attendrais, plus elle souffrira et il fallait aussi que tu lui parles d'un truc avec Britney ! T'es qu'un connard !

Un descente. Un bug. Un crash. J'avais l'impression de tout perdre, l'impression que ma tête allez exploser. Ma Kim, ma merveilleuse Kim, croit que je _joue_ avec elle ! C'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de me tuer, pour ensuite m'emmener dans le néant, un rien, un vide, du noir. Une noirceur totale. Je fais souffrir Kim, je fais souffrir mon imprégnée ! Je cours, je cours aussi vite que je le peut vers la forêt, laissant derrière moi les filles, pas le temps de parler, il me faut m'évader, le plus rapidement possible. J'enlève mes habits et je sens mes muscles craquer, je sens la fourrure sur mon corps, je bondis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, juste cette envie de savoir que je suis encore vivant. J'entends un sanglot. Qui peut bien sa balader dans la forêt ? C'est dangereux, bon sang ! Quand est-ce que les gens vont comprendre sa ! Je cours vers le bruit de ses pleurs. Je renifle l'air, pas de sangsue à l'horizon, je peut donc déjà écarter cette possibilité. Plus j'approche, plus l'odeur me parvient à mes narines. Que fait-elle là ? Pourquoi est-elle dans la forêt ? C'est _elle_ qui pleure. J'approche de plus en plus et décide de me retransformer en humain, pas question qu'elle me voit comme sa, pas maintenant. Je mis juste mon pantalon et avançais, je bougeais quelques branches et la vis. Elle était debout et pleurait. Je me haïssais à ce moment-là. J'avançais lentement vers elle, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, elle compris que j'étais là. Comment ? Sa j'en ai aucune idée !

C'est Kim, on peut pas comprendre réellement, même moi. Elle ne se retourne pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fait le plus mal, le fait qu'elle pleure par ma faute ou le fait qu'elle sait que je suis juste là, derrière elle, et qu'elle ne se retourne pas.

- Laisse moi tranquille, Jared.

J'aurais jamais imaginé que quatre mots, quatre petits mot soufflés d'une voix basse aurait put me briser le cœur et me retourner l'estomac. Je ne pouvais pas agir comme un lâche, pas encore une fois.

- Kim. Je sais pas ce qu'on t'as dit, je te jure c'est faut, je …

Merde, je me conduisais comme une lopette. Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Comment le lui expliquait ? C'est pas un pari, je suis un loup-garou ! Non, définitivement non.

- Parles pas ! Je veux pas t'entendre !

Elle avança, je devais dire quelque chose, je ne peut pas la perdre.

- Kim, je t'aime.

J'avais murmuré cela mais je savais qu'elle l'avait entendue. Je le savais au fait que son cœur avait cesser de battre pour reprendre en un rythme effrénés, je le savais au fait que son corps gracieux s'était arrêté et était devenu raide, je le savais au fait qu'elle se tournait délicatement et lentement vers moi. Ce que je ne savais pas ce serait le regard d'intense douleur qu'elle me lança, ce que je ne savais pas c'est le fait qu'une seule et simple larme roula sur sa joue et ce que je ne savais encore moins se sont les mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche.

- Je te Hais.

Je restai paralysé. Elle me haïssait, la femme que j'aimais, mon imprégné me haïssait. Je restais là les bras ballants tandis qu'elle partait, emportant avec elle mon cœur. Je m'étais levé tout heureux et content, je voulais voir ma Kim et là, du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Y'a des jours où on ferait bien de rester sous les couettes ! Les mots qu'elle venait de me dire se répétait inlassablement dans mon esprit. Au final, Kim avait raison, l'amour fait mal, on balance ses pieds au bord de la falaise et on plonge, on se laisse emporter par ce flot de sentiment, on vole, on est heureux, tranquille dans l'endroit auquel nous sommes, mais quand tout cela cède et craque, on tombe inexorablement, on tombe, on se noie et on attend, on attend juste que la marée de nos sentiments baisse, mais je ne pourrais jamais me relever, c'est mon imprégné bon sang. Je resauterai de ce foutu ravin des sentiments pour elle toute ma vie ! Je sentis une chose humide rouler sur ma joue. Je pleurais. J'ai presque jamais pleurer de ma vie et là je fonds littéralement en larme. Je courus à travers la forêt, je sentais mes membres tremblés et je me transformais en loup-garou à nouveau. Il fallait que j'évacue se trop plein de sentiment, c'est certainement la seule manière que j'avais.

_- Jared ? Appela Sam._

J'ai pas besoin de sa. J'ai pas besoin de lui me disant ou me donnant des conseils sur les imprégnées !

_- Jared ! Calmes toi !_

Ordre d'Alpha, je stop net ma course. Sa m'énerve ce truc débile d'Alpha. Je suis comme _obliger_ d'accepter.

-_ Sa te mettra du plomb dans la cervelle d'écouter les autres ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je lui ouvre mon esprit, il voit tout et il ressent tout aussi. Il ressent la douleur et le rejet, la peine et ce sentiment d'amertume coincé au fond de ma gorge.

-_ Sa va s'arranger Jared._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _

_- Écoutes Jared, elle a dit sa sur le coup de la colère. Elle était blessée, c'est normal. La seule option qui lui rester pour ne pas perdre pied c'était la fuite._

_- Mais je n'ai rien fait, bon sang ! _

_- Jared, tu t'es approché d'elle ainsi alors que tu l'avais tout le temps ignorer met toi à sa place nom de dieu !_

Pourquoi il a toujours raison ? Nous avions parler pendant des heures. Il devait être plus de sept heure du soir et honnêtement je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je prit donc la direction du seul endroit où je désirais y aller : la maison de Kim. Plus j'approchais de l'endroit et plus je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture, je crus l'espace d'un instant que la maison était vide mais en réalité il n'y avait que Kim, son piano et sa voix. Mon dieu, je voudrais finir ma vie ainsi. Tout les soirs en rentrant, elle serait assise sur le banc de son piano, impeccable et merveilleuse comme elle l'a toujours été. Je m'approchais rapidement et aller dans le jardin. C'était une bonne idée que ses parents avaient eu l'idée de construire une véranda avec une baie vitrée. La nuit était déjà tombée et était très obscur, aucune chance que Kim ne puisse me voir. Je me faisais l'impression d'être un de ses voyeurs mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher ni me résoudre à arrêter. J'approchais lentement, apercevant de plus en plus Kim et une musique, je pense que je l'ai déjà entendue mais je ne connaissais pas le compositeur et le titre de la chanson. J'étais près, je voyais Kim, simplement vêtue d'un pantalon à carreaux noir et blanc et d'un tee-Shirt blanc auquel il y avait écrit plein de chose dessus et il y avait aussi des dessins, elle avait aussi changer sa paire de lunette, elle était tout aussi grosse mais plus carré et bleu marine, lui donnant un air sérieux et concentré. Je n'avais jamais vu Kim avec une simple queue de cheval haute, quelques boucles retombaient sur le côté de son visage. En réalité, je pense n'avoir jamais vu la Kim, simple, sans maquillage et sans artifice et j'adorais cette Kim autant que l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau, le fait que je voyais encore les traces de ses larmes qui avaient coulées et qui coulent encore. Elle appuyait tellement fort sur les touches, mettait tellement de vigueur que j'avais peur qu'elle se casse les doigts ou qu'elle saigne des doigts enfin j'en sais rien moi, j'avais peur c'est tout. La musique changea, je reconnais cette chanson, elle était assez connu, bon ok disons simplement que ma mère m'avait cassé les pieds pendant deux mois avec cette chanson, **Augustana **_**- Boston**_, une belle chanson je trouve. Les accords partirent léger et lent. Puis sa merveilleuse voix s'éleva dans l'air, brisant la quiétude du moment. Plus aucun bruit se fit, comme si la nature s'était arrêté, le sifflement du vent dans les branches des arbres ne se fit plus, comme si tout éteint pour écouter la voix de Kim.

In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun_(Dans la lumière du soleil, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Ho, ça a commencé…)_

Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_,(Chérie tu sembles si perdu, tes yeux sont rouges et tes larmes coulent)_

This world you must've crossed... you said…(_Ce monde tu l'as déjà croisé... tu dis)_

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,(_Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous vous en fichez)_

She said(_Elle dit)_

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah_.(Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne portez pas mes chaînes…)_

Je ne m'en fiche pas, je veut te connaître Kim, croit moi mais ouvres toi à moi. Je t'en prie, laisse moi m'exprimer, laisse moi t'expliquer le fait que mon cœur rate un battement quand tu es prés de moi, que quand tu es dans mes bras et que je peut renifler ton odeur comme j'en ai envie me fait perdre tout notion du temps, que quand je t'embrasse oh mon dieu plus rien n'existe autour de nous, je suis seule au monde à tes côtés ma douce Kim. Laisse moi te l'expliquer. Pardonnes moi, Kim. Je ne suis rien sans toi, bon sang !

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across(_L'essentiel déjà dit, tu portes toutes tes pensées à travers)_

An open field,(_Un champ immense,)_

When flowers gaze at you They're not the only ones (_Quand les fleurs te fixent, ce ne sont pas les seules à pleurer)_

Who cry when they see you(_Quand elles te regardent)_

You said…(_Tu dis…)_

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,(_Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous vous en fichez)_

She said(_Elle dit)_

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah_.(Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne portez pas mes chaînes…)_

Pourquoi faut toujours que ce soit aussi compliquer ? Pourquoi cela ne peut pas se passer comme dans les films, hein ? Je continuais de fixer Kim, je voyais qu'elle y mettait de plus en plus de vigueur, chantant plus fort ses paroles et appuyant plus fort sur les touches, ses bras bougeant en rythme. J'étais ému, trop ému, une énorme larme, aussi grosse que mon poing ou une balle de golf roula sur mon pelage et mon museau, s'écrasant par terre en un lourd Plop !

She said I think I'll go to Boston_(Elle dit : Je pense que je vais partir à Boston)_

I think I'll start a new life,_(Je pense que je vais commencer une nouvelle vie,)_

I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_(Je pense que je vais tout recommencer, là où personne ne connait mon nom,)_

I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_(J'vais me tirer de la Californie, Je suis fatiguée de ce temps)_

_,_I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain.._(Je pense que je vais me trouver un copain et m'envoler en Espagne)_.

I think I'll go to Boston,_(Je pense que j'vais aller à Boston,)_

I think that I'm just tired_(Je pense que je suis juste fatiguée)_

I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._(Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle ville, laisser tout derrière moi)_

I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_(Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un lever de soleil, je suis fatiguée des couchers,)_

I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah._(J'ai entendu dire que c'était bien en été, un peu de neige devrait être bien…)_

You don't know me, you don't even care..._(Vous ne connaissez pas, vous ne vous souciez pas même…)_

Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah_(Boston...Où personnes ne connaissent mon nom…)_

Where no one knows my name_(Où personne ne connaissent mon nom…)_Where no one knows my name

_(Boston...Où personne ne connaissent mon nom)_Yeah Boston

Mais comment je n'ai pas put remarquer sa ! Comment je n'ai pas pu voir que la douleur qu'elle avait intérieurement était beaucoup plus profonde que ce que je l'avais imaginé. Elle souffrait en silence, elle me faisait penser à Adam. Ils avaient tellement de force en eux, ils affrontaient tout, sans rechigner, gardant la tête haute. Aurais-je eu la même volonté qu'eux ? Je ne sais pas, j'étais né populaire - sans une quelconque raison apparente - beaucoup de gens m'aimaient, je n'étais pas un abruti ou un cancre ou tout simplement un intelligent bourreau de travaille, je n'étais pas qu'un geek qui s'intéressés qu'aux jeux vidéos, je veux dire j'étais quelqu'un de normal - oui bon hormis le côté loup-garou et les sangsues mais sinon ! - mais Kim, elle était différente, elle s'intéressait à des choses que d'autres personnes n'apprécieraient pas, elle se plonge corps et âmes dans ce qu'elle fait et entreprend, elle se bat sans cesse. Comment fait-elle ceci ? Je veux dire, à la longue, ce n'est pas ennuyant ? Même quand tu es passionnée, cela peut devenir ennuyant à la longue, c'est peut-être pour sa qu'elle a une guitare, non ? Je me rendis compte que mon envie de connaître Kim était plus forte, je ne voulais pas la voir - enfin si - mais je voulais la connaître plus en profondeur (N/A : Pas de connotation sexuelle je vous prie ! Allons on se retient hein ;D Ouais Clem's jte connaît, alors tu te calmes et toi aussi Eli-Marie là, hein ! ) J'allais derrière le buisson, là, où, j'avais eu la brillante idée de laisser un pantacourt - au cas ou ! Je me retransformais en être humains, sentant la brise sur mon corps, l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je grimpais rapidement sur l'arbre et allait sur son balcon. Elle m'avait expliquer qu'elle avait eu cette chambre pour le télescope pour ne pas être dérangée et dérangée. J'inspectais un peu le petit balcon, quelques fleurs bien entretenues - la main verte ? - une grosse chaise en bois avec un gros coussin marron et une table basse devant et sur le côté, tout à droite, se tenait un télescope blanc et brillant et apparemment très bien entretenu.

Bon maintenant si je voulais entrer dans sa chambre il allait que je passe par la porte, j'allais peut-être devoir la forcer, non ? Forcer une porte ! Non mais franchement, j'aurais tout fait dans ma vie. J'appuyais sur la poignet mais je ne rencontrais aucune résistance la porte s'ouvra lentement. Elle laissait sa porte ouverte ? Mais elle est complètement malade ! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi et elle, elle laissait sa porte ouverte comme si rien n'était et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Complètement folle ! C'est après ce débat intérieur que je me rendis enfin compte que je me trouvais au milieu de la chambre de Kim. Sa douce fragrance emplissait la pièce, j'écoutais quelques secondes m'assurant que Kim était toujours en bas. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on en apprenait plus sur quelqu'un en fouillant une chambre que en parlant avec elle, c'est vrai d'après moi. Bon ok, c'est mal mais, Hé j'suis inquiet. Mon regard se porta sur un de ses murs, enfin mur, ne serait pas le mot approprié, bibliothèque,oui. Un mur remplie que de livre. En faite j'étais jaloux, ouais sa chambre devait bien faire trois fois la taille de la mienne ! Je notais qu'il y avait un piano droit marron en bois, il semblait assez vieux. Je m'approchais lentement de son bureau, il était en bois clair marron, assez propre et rangée. Kim avait avouée qu'elle était assez maniaque sur les bords, je trouvais que c'était un attrait mignon de sa personnalité. Un grande cadre au dessus du bureau où je pouvait voir Julie, Chloé, Kim et la fille de ce matin, ensemble dans les bras l'uns de l'autres, riant, plusieurs photos était autour de celle-ci, mais je vis une photo de moi et des gars, cela signifiait certainement qu'elle nous avait acceptée et qu'elle m'avait acceptée. Un livre était ouvert, plusieurs post-it en ressortait, je regardais le titre : _Les tueurs en série du Monde._ ( N/A : Juste pour faire Chier **Clem's** qui trouve que j'suis bizarre d'aimer comprendre les tueurs en série :P ) Elle y avait noté des choses, des suppositions, son avis. Elle aimait franchement faire sa ? J'avoue,là, c'est très étrange. Celui sur lequel elle travaillait était _Bonin William _( N/A / Un de mes préférées, ouais, ok, je sais, pas de remarque acerbe sur mes passions ! ), sa douce écriture avait noté plusieurs choses, surlignant d'un fluo vert pomme des phrases, qui lui semblait certainement important. Kim était toujours en bas, jouant un nouvelle air, ok, je peut continuer ma visite, j'ouvris le premier tiroir et fouillait dedans, pas grand-chose, des papiers, des interro', quelques devoirs et rédactions par-ci par-là. Tout était soigneusement classée. Bon, le second tiroir, un énorme pochette bleu s'y trouvait, je l'ouvris et vis que c'était l'endroit où elle stockait ses partitions, rien de bien intéressant pour l'instant. Tout ses tiroirs contenaient des affaires pour l'école, cahier et autres. Le bureau d'une bonne élève aurait dit Quill. Mon attention se porta vers son lit, bon sang, je veux bien dormir ici quand y faut ! Le matelas devait bien m'arrivais à la taille tant il été grand, un énorme - non gigantesque, même monstrueux - lit à baldaquin en bois, la chose qui rendait le tout féminin, c'était certainement le drap de couleur bleu turquoise flashy et les multitudes de cousin, bleu, jaune et vert. Il y avait des tableaux et des peintures accrochées sur son mur. Il y avait un tableau en particulier au-dessus de son lit, je m'approchais lentement, ne voulant pas faire le moindre bruit. Deux personnes, habillés de manière romantique, de soie et d'autres parures dans une merveilleuse pièce d'un bleu roi, s'embrassant au-dessus d'une table ( N/A : ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce merveilleux tableau, qui part ailleurs est mon préférée est de _Auguste Toulmouche _et se prénomme **Le baiser** ) Un chose était griffonnée sur le mur de couleur beige au marqueur : _« Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ; c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille, un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille, une communion ayant un goût de fleur, une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur, Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme ! » __(1) _, je pense pas honnêtement que ma mère soit d'accord pour que j'écrive des trucs sur les murs de ma chambre, je me ferais allumé ! Une télé accrochée sur le mur, plus petite que la mienne, sur sa table de chevet, deux cadres étaient soigneusement posé, un où il y avait une petite fille et un petit garçon, c'était Adam et Kim, ils étaient tellement mignon. Kim est moi étions dans la même école, non ? Quand nous étions petit ? Je m'en rappelle même plus, honte à moi ! La deuxième photo est, oh bon sang, c'est _nous_. Nous en train de se regarder et de rigoler tandis qu'il y a l'énorme peluche jaune derrière nous, au parc d'attractions, ouais vous avez toujours à l'entrée des parcs des gens qui vous cassent les pieds pour faire des photos ! Un Jared était écrit en noir avec un cœur sur le rebord du cadre au-dessus. Pourquoi avait-elle fait sa, si c'était le lendemain - c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui - que tout n'allait plus entre nous ? Qu'elle croyait que je pourrais lui faire du mal avec un putin de pari stupide ? Je ne voudrais même pas sa à mon pire ennemi alors à Kim !

Je décidais de regarder sous le lit de Kim. Ouais, ma mère, m'a toujours dit, c'est de là que tu vois ceux qui flanquent tout leurs petits secrets sous leur lit ou ceux qui font genre ils ont nettoyés et à la place ils ont balancés les saletés sous leurs pieux (N/A : On l'a tous fait sa ! Faut pas mentir ! ) Je soulevais légèrement la couette, putin il est grand quand même ce lit ! Non en fait pas de poussière - déception totale - juste une sorte de petite valisette noir, non c'est un étui. Ouais voila, c'est un étui. Je le fis glisser lentement sur le sol, remerciant Dieux que Kim était encore en bas, je l'entrouvris et vis un vieux violon, sa devait faire longtemps que sa avait pas été ouvert ce truc. Bon remet sa en place, ne tentons pas non plus le diable. C'était une chambre d'adolescente normal, bonne élève, soigné et propre, la seule chose qui faisait que c'était la chambre de Kim était le piano, le lit et la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque ! Je lai pas fait celle-là encore. J'approchais lentement. Il y avait énormément de livre, Ted Hughes, Sylvia Plath, Charles Dickens, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Lewis Carroll - je connais sa au moins ! - Jane Austen - connais sa aussi avec Maman et ses films - Spenser Edmund, Bronte (N/A : Juste pour Eli-Marie ^^ ) et Shakespeare (N/A : juste pour moi ;) ) Il y avait plein de livres, quelques photos par-ci par-là mais ce que je remarquais était les cahiers. Il y avait des cahiers entassaient vers le bas, des couvertures en velours de différentes couleurs, j'en prit un de couleur mauve dans la main, _Kim a 7 Ans_,d'une écriture assez grossière et brouillon qu'un enfant peu avoir à sept ans, je l'ouvris et vit que c'était son journal intime. Bon sans, j'en prit un autre au hasard, _Kim a 14ans_, j'ouvris une page au hasard, un gros cœur rouge était écrit sur la page, **J & K**. Je fronçais les sourcils, c'est qui ce J ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit … moi ? Je tournais à nouveau la page et vit Madame Jared Thail, Oh bon sang, le con, je l'avais jamais remarqué. Elle m'aimait depuis combien de temps ? Je pris un cahier au hasard, il était d'une couleur vert d'eau, assez jolie, l'a couverture légèrement râpé, signe évident du fait que l'on avait plus utiliser que les autres, plus ouvert sans doute. _Kim a 8Ans_, je cherchais dans les pages, aucun J&K, aucun Madame Jared Thail ni Kimberley-Ann Thail Conweller jusqu'à ce que je tombais sur la fameuse page.

_Chère Journal,_

_Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais réellement compris ce besoin d'écrire dans un cahier. Un problème à la naissance ? Mes parents me disent toujours que la vie il faut la vivre, la respirer, l'aimer et l'aduler et non l'écrire et la raconter dans un cahier. Je ne sais pas vivre. Tout ses gens autour de moi, indifférent, je ne peut aller vers eux, trop différente, trop dans mon monde. J'ai aussi appris que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Assez enchantée par la nouvelle, mais j'espère énormément et fortement que ce soit un garçon, je suis la seule fille de cette maison, inconcevable et impassable que je cède ma place de petite fille et un garçon sa serait plus marrant, de jouer à la console, de rire et de courir avec lui. Mon dieu, aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'ai arrivée. Peut-être pourrais-je revivre ? Grâce à lui ? Une rencontre assez inhabituel, non, c'est n'importe quoi ce que je dis, je suis simplement tombé en recevant un stupide ballon à l'arrière de la tête - faut toujours que cela arrive à moi ! - et il m'a simplement aidé à me relevée et m'a demandé gentiment si j'allais bien, je l'avais déjà vue mais je ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant. J'avais remarquée la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil droit, le fait que son nez se retroussait quand il souriait, enfin toutes les choses qu' une petite fille de huit ans, paumée et seule peut remarquée en quelques secondes. Ma mère l'a aussi avouer le fait que …_

**Merde**. Putin Kim monte, elle est déjà dans le couloir ! Comment je n'ai pas pu l'entendre monter les escaliers ? Je sais que c'est pas un pachyderme mais tout de même quoi. Vite, c'est quoi la porte déjà, je lâche le livre et ouvre une porte au hasard et m'y engouffre. En faite au vu des portes et des habits qui m'entourent je dirais que je suis dans la penderie de Kim. J'en revient pas. C'est qu'a moi que sa arrive ! Kim ouvre sa porte et entra, pieds nus et l'air bouffi. Je détestais le fait qu'elle souffre par ma faute. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Quoi, quoi,quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Elle peut pas me voir quand même ! C' est les portes en bois où tu peut voir ce qui s'y passe à l'extérieur sans être vus alors, c'est pas possible. Elle avance et ramasse son journal. Oh putin le con ! Je fais tout de travers, j'en ai marre. Elle caresse doucement la couverture un sourire rêveur sur son visage, elle doit sans doute se rappeler de quelques bons souvenirs. Ferais-je parti des bons souvenirs ? Elle replace soigneusement le cahier et va vers son lit. Oui, sil te plait va dormir, je t'en prie. Bon apparemment, c'est pas le jour des prières accordées par Dieu. Non, car Kim mit un CD dans son lecteur DVD, alluma sa télé et se jeta sur son grand lit et ramassa son ordinateur portable vert Apple - que je n'avais au préalable pas vu - s'assit sur son lit et fit ses devoirs d'après moi tout en chantant et en regardant les clips passants sur sa télévision. Rah pis tout ses habits là, il n'y avait pas de place, cela ressemblait à un petit cagibi rempli d'habits, horriblement horrible pour un homme ! Kim se leva ou glissa avec grâce de son lit pour atterrir près de sa table de chevet, elle prit le cadre photo où nous y étions et la contempla. Puis elle le retourna, pour que l'on ne voit plus la photo et brancha son ordinateur portable à son imprimante sur son bureau et imprima des papiers, je ne voyais pas bien, on aurait dit des papiers d'inscription à une école ou autre. Il fallait que je sache ce que c'était. Bon sang, c'était quoi ses putins de papiers qu'elle remplissait. Et si ? Mon cœur se serrait rien qu'a l'idée. Non elle ne voulait pas faire sa ! Je m'en rappelais parfaitement, elle voulait être libraire. Putin mais alors c'était Harvard ou Julliard School ? Putin, Jared essaye de voir, bordel de merde.

Je suis dans la merde …

* * *

_(1) : Devinez de qui est de quel livre est extrait ce passage que j'aime beaucoup ! 1 Indice pour ceux qui ne connaissant pas du tout : Nez. _

_Demerdez-vous avec sa ! _

_J'ai envie de dire, celui qui trouve j'mettrais ceux qui veux dans la Fiction, je sais pas son nom ou quelque chose comme sa !_

_Bonne chance ! Je sais que vous pouvez trouver ! Et au pire bah tant pis hein xD_

_**

* * *

**_

**La Minute Pénélanne :**

**- Désolé du retard, j'ai du mal à rentrer dans la peau de Jared. Kim sa va, je veux dire, c'est moi qui l'ai crée. C'est ma Kim mais Jared, bah en bref y me fait chier Mdr ! Donc j'ai du retard, Désoooooooooolé !**

**- Aahaha Ducasse avec Ma patatinounette d'amour en gelée ! Bon bref, c'est Chloé pour ceux qui savent pas :D ! et Avec Manon-Manou, bon j'me suis explosée le bras au auto-tamponneuse, bah ouais y'a que les cassos, chelou à Gravelinges - -& Que des connards ! Hate de quitter cette ville de Merde, ce patelin du Nord Merdique où tout le monde aime personne et personne s'apprécie, parce que y'a que des cassos ici ! Qui se croient supérieure et trop beau avec leur musique de Merde, aucun style, aucune classe, aucune différence, tous pareils, que des putes à franges, personne pour se démarquer et personne pour rattraper l'autre sérieux, c'est pathétique !**

**- Bientôt la rentrée :D Oui je fais des gens qui ont hâte de reprendre l'école, sa m'occupera !**

**- A eu pleins de partitions ! Y compris celle de Boston - Augustana que j'ai fini d'apprendre par ailleurs, je n'ai plus qu'a être un peu plus à l'aise et à mieux la connaître et elle sera intimement fini ! Assez fière de moi en 3 jours quand même, j'trouve sa rapide ! **

**- Bon j'tenais aussi à faire un petit coup de pub a une fiction QUE JADORE, QUE JAIME, QUE JADULE, bon sauf Tanya et Jessica, elle j'leur éclaterai la gueule, vous me connaissez hein :D Donc je disais, allez lire - si l'envie vous en prend bien évidemment je vais pas voue foutre un flingue sur la tempe, quoi que … A MEDITER ! - '' **_**Twilight The secret Story **_**'' de Spechell, je fait toujours ce que je promet de faire ! **

_Bises._

_Reviews, si fait pas style, tu vois pas la petite bulle, là ? Ouais bah c'est sa ;)_

_Pénélope-Anne. _


	9. Amour, Camping & Revenge

**Witam wszystkich!**

**

* * *

**

_Navré du retard ! Mais vous avez du tous vous en doutez, le lycée … Et oui ! Je posterais sans doute de moins en moins et ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiii le lycée ! Une nouvelle rentrée et tout. Sa va être difficile, mais je me connaît je sais que moi je fait toujours surface ! J'y arrive toujours, bon on arrête de se vanter là, C'est pas beau du tout du tout Pénélope. Putin une nouvelle classe avec des gens que je ne connais pas, MAIS oui Car il y a toujours un mais avec moi vous devez le savoir à force ! Donc je disais MAIS je me suis assez vite fais des ami( e )s, des personnes géniales, amusantes et déroutantes pour certaines bon y'en a que je peut pas saquer ! Des en particulier mais après sinon sa ira. Marine si tu passes TU SAIS DE QUIE JE PARLE HEIN ;) ! _

_Facebook : __**Pénélope Prêtre Langosz**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_Philae89 : __Merci de tes Reviews et de ta servitude à lire ma FF ^^ _

_Dark Diana :__ Au poil le Chapter ? Thanks. Je continuerais de la partager ne tant fais pas !_

_Astasia : __qui est en mode Petage de plomb ! Britney ? Huuuuum je verrais ce que j'en fais :D Kim ? Je verrais aussi et Jared hé hé je ne te le dirais pas ! Na ! _

_Anonyme :__ Merci de te Reviews et de ton commentaire, cela fait chaud au cœur !_

_Pauline : __Merci de ton commentaire et de ta Reviews !En esperant sincèrement que tu continueras à suivre ma FF._

_Cow-'lixe29 :__ Je crois aussi que tu as loupé quelque chose Mdr Roule Boule ? Un délire avec ma Chloé ! Je l'aime tellement ma Chloé :D _

_Emichlo : __Merci de ta Reviews !_

_Miss Vintage :__ qui censure les gros mots sur Britney, t'es pas obliger LACHE TOI ^^ ! _

_MaryS : __Oui je crois que tu as pris doucement l'habitude !:O Tu as changer tes habitudes pas ma faute ! :O Pas bien ! ^^_

_Marie : __Je planche encore sur la question du Lemon. _

_Aliiice : __J'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passer! Tu n'es pas tomber dans la piscine au moins ? Oui tu as raison je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps mais il faut que je prenne le rythme, c'est tout là je suis habitué, ce sera surement beaucoup plus facile ! _

_Nina : __CALME TOI ^^ Tu perds la boule là ! Mdr_

_Mono9000 :__ Dérouter les gens est un art. Je ne te dirais pas si ils vont se remettre ensemble ou non ^^!_

_Pinut Elaine : J'ai presque rien compris de ce que tu m'as écrit ! ^^ Désolé je sais pas, c'était du chinois j'en sais rien moi mais là j'ia rien piger xD _

_**Patatinounette : PAAAAAATTAAAAAATE DAMOUR ! PATATINE ! JE TAIME MA PATATE MA CHLOE MON AMOUUUUUUUUUR ! MAIS JEN AI MARRE EUH ! **_

_**Elisabeth Mary Masen : On tous des délires bizarres, pas vrai ? La philosophe Shakespearienne ! On ira en Pèlerinage en Angleterre, suivre la trace de mon Prophète Mdr **_

_**M Rochester peut parfois bien envoûter des cœurs …**_

_**

* * *

**_

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_**Dobra lektura**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me Remarqueras-tu ?

**Chapitre IX : Amour, Camping et revenge **

_Cet état végétatif, de flou, cette sensation de n'être rien. Ce que l'on ressent quand le seul fait de respirer nous coûte profondément. Quand notre nuque se raidit et que nos doigts se resserrent en poing. Je connais ça. Être une ombre, assise dans ces trains remplis d'inconnus qui vous scrutent sans vraiment vous voir. Affronter la médisance, les regards lubriques qui vous collent à la peau, les sourires dégoulinants de mauvaises intentions, les hurlements, la fatigue, la colère, la peine, la solitude et l'ignorance. Chaque jour affronter les travers des autres que l'on n'accepte surtout pas de voir chez soi. Et devenir peu à peu de plus en plus imperméable aux gens. Assise dans ces trains remplis d'inconnus que l'on voit tous les jours, mais à qui on n'adressera surtout jamais la parole. Se sentir entourée à en crever parfois, mais être desespérement seule. Avoir juste en tête les milliers de ramifications souterraines qui peuvent nous emmener d'un point A à un point B le plus vite possible pour ne plus avoir à souffrir la présence des autres. Ne pas être capable de lire ou d'écouter la musique qui bourdonne dans nos oreilles, être tout juste capable de penser. Je deteste ça. Mes pensées lorsque je suis dans le train me rendent toujours triste et déplorable. Avoir les yeux perdus dans ces paysages médiocres qui filent et défilent devant mes yeux sans aucune originalité, les lèvres figées, l'impression de manquer d'air et de porter tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Mon esprit divague et me laisse toujours à penser que je ne suis personne et que dans ce train, je ne suis qu'un voyageur anonyme. Comme eux tous. Parfois, j'arrive à sourire de ma bêtise, mais la plupart du temps cette envie frénétique de fondre en larmes me brûle les tempes, embue mes yeux et me laisse le souffle court jusqu'à ce que du train je me jette sur le quais et file à toute vitesse, comme une ombre..._

_

* * *

_

**Chanson : ****Stone sour - **_**Trough the Glass**_

_Kim's POV :_

Se sentir sale et seule est une chose, mais se sentir trahie et abandonnée en est une autre. Comment me relever après ceci ? J'avais dépassée et surpassée beaucoup de chose dans ma vie, tout fait pour que l'apparence extérieure que je montrais, était belle mais au fond de moi tout s'effritait, tout se lâchait en petits bouts et s'envolait dans un endroit inconnu. J'étais une loque maintenant. C'était le coup de grâce, le coup de pelle dans le dos, le coup d'une batte de baseball dans le ventre, tout partait, plus rien n'allait, je ne pouvais me mentir à moi-même. J'avais essayée, même jouer du piano pendant plusieurs heures n'avait pas réussi à enlever le poids qui se trouvait dans mon cœur. Ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, comment allait-il se résorber ? J'étais finie et anéantie. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu m'en apercevoir plus tôt ? C'était tellement louche et je n'ai rien remarquée, trop dans ma bulle, dans mon monde, dans ma sphère de bonheur et d'amour, tellement heureuse, je me disais qu'enfin la vie me souriait, enfin je serais ce qu'est le bonheur, enfin je revivrais, je touchais le bonheur du bout des doigts et d'un claquement, d'une annonce, tout partait, tout s'envolait dans du rien et du néant. Un monde de noirceur total. Mon monde dès à présent. Je voulais crier, mais j'en étais incapable. Tant de souffrance et de malheur pour une personne était tout bonnement malsain. En faite je souffre trop. C'est toujours pareil. L'amour n'est jamais vainqueur au final, non ? Je soupirais, tout en continuant de fixer les feuilles d'inscriptions, le stylo plume au-dessus du Nom et Prénom, ne sachant que faire. Juilliard School … Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je préfère sa à Harvard, tout des gens prétentieux se croyant supérieure aux autres me dénigrant du regard, très peu pour moi et je ne voulais absolument pas devenir avocate. Il fallait que je m'enfuie. J'étais lâche de prendre la fuite. Mais je me disais qu'au final, ce trou béant pourrait peut-être un jour se combler. Par une personne ? Non ! Aucun homme ne pourra jamais remplacer Jared. Jared, il est tellement, tout. Il est tout. Pour moi car pour lui, je comprends mieux. Comment pourrait-on m'aimer, moi ? Banale Kim. Pourquoi je ne le laissais pas s'expliquer ? Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement. Je ne pourrais supporter de voir la pitié dans son regard, me sentir une fois de plus utilisée et exploitée sans vervogne. Un coup de plus et je tombe littéralement. Je n'arrive déjà pas à porter le poids de mon cœur alors la pitié en plus et les explication qu'il s'en suivrait. Plutôt allumer le gaz dans la maison, poser ma tête sur les touches de mon piano et attendre patiemment la mort. Plutôt prendre un bout de rasoir et me mutiler doucement et minutieusement, attendant la mort. C'est pour cela que je préfère m'enfuir et m'évader. Partir loin, courir je ne sais où. J'ai encore une année. Une seule et toute petite année et je pourrais quitter la Push définitivement. Partir loin et … pleurer ? Ouais bon programme, pleurer, m'apitoyer sur mon sort, bouffer des pots de Ben & Jerry's (N/A : Eli-Marie quand tu nous tiens ^^), je prendrais du poids, je finirais seule, l'image de Jared m'accompagnerais partout et je finirais seule - enfin presque, y'aura Chloé avec moi ! -, grosse, vieille, avec 40 chats ! Voilà. Je suis complètement pathétique, bon sang ! Kim, reprends toi. Tu as tout et je dis bien absolument _tout_ surmonter dans ta vie. Merde, débarbouilles toi va le voir, craches lui à la gueule, arrache lui ses cheveux et éclates lui les yeux à coups de talons aiguilles pour ensuite lui foutre une baffe magistrale ! J'en sais rien moi ! Neuf putins d'années que j'attend ce moment et quand sa arrive tout fout le camp ! Trop compliqué la vie. Je relevais la tête quand j'entendais un bruit. Bon dieu. C'est quoi sa ? Je pris un coussin et me levais lentement près à attaquer quiconque voudrait m'embêter, chez moi ! Le bruit venait de ma chambre. Putin c'est quoi le délire ? Près de la penderie. Ok j'avançais lentement avec mon arme de destruction massive en soie dans la main gauche. Un pied devant l'autre. Ma main se trouvait sur la poignet lorsque je tournais la tête à droite. Deux petites têtes sortirent de mon panier à linge sale en miaulant. Oh putin c'était que les chatons, pas possible.

-Abighail ! Ursula ! Combien de fois je vous ai dis que le panier à linge sale, c'est _que_ pour le linge sale ? Et que vos deux frimousses de chat ne pouvez pas y aller dedans ? C'est pas possible, pourquoi j'ai du choisir les chats les plus imbéciles du monde ?

La petite frimousse rousse de Abighail se tourna vers celle noir de Ursula, l'air de dire Tu sais de quoi elle parle, elle ? Avec son coussin ? Il avait fallu que je choisisse les deux chats les plus cons de la Terre ma parole, mais au moins un chat s'est fidèle. Fidèle… Jared ! Argh ! J'enlevais tendrement la petite culotte rose qui pendant légèrement sur l'oreille gauche d'Ursula et les prit dans mes bras, les amenant dans mon lit. Bon ils sont peut-être bêtes mais, mon dieu, oh combien adorables. Je leur caressais tendrement leur tête. J'aimais sentir leurs petits poils sous mes doigts et leur ronronnement de contentement était tellement adorable. Sans doute les derniers êtres fidèles après mes amies. Abighail sauta du lit et partit en miaulant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

- Abighail, l'apellais-je, Rah saleté de chat ! Minou, minou, revient. Je courais hors de ma chambre et le cherchais dans le couloir quand un bruit se fit entendre, un bruit de chute et de jurons. Je courais le plus rapidement, filant vers ma chambre. Il n'y avait personne, la porte de la terrasse était grande ouverte, le rideau volant au rythme du vent, je courrais, je fixais l'obscurité de la nuit. Mes mains se crispant sur la rambarde. Un cri de loup meurtri parvient à mes oreilles et là, je m'effondrais, mes genoux rencontrant le bitume froid de la terrasse. Je pleurais. Jared … Non je n'étais pas forte. Non je n'arriverais pas à surmonter tout cela. A chaque fois que je le verrais je serait à l'agonie, à la limite de tomber par terre et de pleurer exactement comme maintenant. Non je n'avais pas la force nécessaire en moi car oui je l'aimais, plus que c'était possible. Oui j'essayais d'être forte en apparence. On a tous un joli masque qui se pose sur nos visages quand rien ne va, quand on ne veut pas que les gens voient le regard de souffrance que vous leur donnez. Mais je n'étais pas forte. Tout se fissurait en moi. J'étais brisée et anéantie. La fuite était lâche, je le savais, mais au final quel moyen avais-je ? Adam voulait que je sois heureuse, mon pauvre Adam je ne serais jamais heureuse. Si tu savais, si tu comprenais ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, je ne vais pas te mentir je souffre. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mon cou et descendre sous mon tee-Shirt tandis que certaines tomber librement sur le bitume, faisant un léger bruit à chaque impact, ce martèlement me rappelant le bruit de mon cœur se brisant. Mes mains tremblaient, non, en réalité tout mon corps tremblait. J'étais inconsolable. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas cette boule se formant dans mon ventre, comme si j'avais avalée du plomb et ce sentiment amer dans ma gorge. Je pleurais plus fort. J'entendis des bruits et je sentis deux mains se posant sur mes épaules.

- Ma chérie, Kim. Que t'arrives-tu ?

Je ne répondais pas, je ne faisais que pleurais. Elle ne pouvais comprendre ma détresse et mon désespoir. Juste partir, m'isoler, partir en courant. Tout pour que ce tambourinement dans ma poitrine cesse, que ce sentiment d'être brisée et cassée par la vie tel une poupée de porcelaine s'arrête, juste pour que cette putin d'image de Jared me souriant pour ce que j'avais réellement crue étant de l'amour dans le fond de ses yeux disparaissent. Mon père arriva. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir mes parents, ils avaient trop souffert et il n'avait pas le temps de gérer la pseudo crise de premier amour de leur adolescente.

- Kimmy, dit moi, parle nous ! Je m'inquiète, ma Kimmy-Chou-Chou que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda mon père. Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une désespérée. Non je n'étais pas forte. Non je n'arriverais pas à me relever cette fois-ci. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que mon père me plaça sur mon lit et mit les couettes sur mon corps. Il me caressa tendrement les cheveux tandis que je pleurais. Ma mère assise en face de mon père. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils sont restés là. Mais à un moment ils sont sortis voyant que je ne pleurais presque plus et que je commençais à somnoler. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir, je ne voulais pas faire de mauvais rêves. Ils chuchotaient derrière la porte. Ils pensaient que c'était de leurs fautes, trop de pression, la mort d'Adam, le lycée, tout, je ne suivais plus le rythme. Si seulement il savait que c'était de la faute d'un garçon. Si seulement …Je fermais lentement les yeux, priant dieux de me laisser un moment de répit. Juste un. Un moment de répit qui défilerait et passerait comme irréel, juste un. Par pitié.

Je sentis une main me caressait tendrement et lentement les cheveux. Maman. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait cela, beaucoup trop longtemps. La souffrance me revint immédiatement. Quand elle faisait cela, c'est parce que j'allais mal, parce que je souffrais, parce que mon corps était à l'agonie. Ce n'étais pas un rêve, cette souffrance est bien réelle. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je fis un faible sourire à ma mère.

- Ma puce, que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne voulais pas en parler. Pas souffrir, pas pleurer, je ne pouvais pas ou plus. J'étais lassée.

- Parles moi mon cœur. Je t'en prie, je suis tellement inquiète. On aurait dit le jour où tu as appris que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Je lâchais un petit rire et ma mère sourit. Il est vrai que ce jour-là, j'avais l'impression que mon monde partait en lambeaux, mais ce n'était rien comparée à cette douleur que j'avais aujourd'hui. Ma mère s'aperçue de mon trouble, elle déposa gentiment un léger baiser sur la tempe et me dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Je la remerciais silencieusement par un hochement de tête. Je n'aurais pas pu aller au lycée aujourd'hui, je n'en avais pas la force, je suis pathétique …

De ma journée ? Rien de bien passionnant, j'avais fait le ménage, ranger encore mes livres, avait mis des chansons joyeuses en remuant et en dansant en même temps pour oublier un peu, l'espace d'un instant. Mon portable sonna, Rah c'est pas possible sa !

- Allo, aboyais-je littéralement, bon si c'était papa là je serais dans la merde …

- Super sympa ici ! L'accueille de dingue. Moi aussi je t'aime et je vais bien.

Je rigolais légèrement, elle ne changerait jamais ma parole !

- Julie !

- En chair et en os, enfin plutôt en téléphone, enfin en réseau, enfin bref' ! Passons ! Je prends de tes nouvelles, on t'as pas vue aujourd'hui, Chloé est limite hystérique. 'Tin je te jure, elle va tout peter si sa continue.

- Dit lui que je vais bien.

- Tu vas pas bien Kim. On dirait le jour où t'as appris que le père Noël existait pas !

- Pourquoi tout le monde doit me ressortir cette putin d'histoire ?

- Parce que c'était trop marrant la tronche que t'as tirée enfin bref' ! Passons à nouveau ! Tu vas mal ma Kimmy.

- Je sais, soupirais-je.

- Lui aussi apparemment.

- De quoi tu parles, Ju' ?

- Y ressemble à de la merde, voilà. Sérieux je te jure, y t'as chercher du regard et quand il a vu que tu était pas là, limite il allait pas tomber par terre ou courir pour te rejoindre, je te jure. Et Chloé après a voulue et je cite '' lui faire bouffer ses couilles à ce connard de bouffon et après lui faire avaler les seins siliconées de cette sale peste de garce de Britney de Merde et après je lui éclaterais la gueule contre un arbre pour enfin l'enterrer pendant qu'il se demandera quoi et quand se sera fait je pisserais sur sa saleté de tombe ! ''

- Eh beh !

- Ouais et Jared est venue nous parler et disons que c'était explosif et Poulet-Paupol' là qui est arrivé pour défendre son pote alors après t'as eu un clash Chlo'/Poulet-Paupol' et Jared y m'a regardé suppliant alors je lui ai dit qu'on savait pas où tu étais et là il s'est mis à flipper et à stresser et y s'est parlé à lui-même et la cloche a sonné et depuis sa Chloé pète des câbles toute seule et je vais la gifler si sa continues ! Tu comprends ma détresse !

- Je compatis, dis-je en rigolant, je voyais parfaitement Chloé s'énervait, petite chose blonde qui pouvait être calme et aimante mais putin de merde quand elle s'énervait moi je vous dit juste tous à couvert, c'est Hiroshima junior, je rigole pas !

Julie du raccrocher, la cloche avait sonné. Je restais seule dans la maison réfléchissant à tout, à ma vie, à ce monticule de connerie qu'elle était devenue.

Je sautais directement dans mon lit, alluma la musique, Abba ( N/A : Le meilleures, Arrêtez on peu pas nier ! Y sont géniaux ! ) en fond sonore, un livre à la main, les chats au pied, le pouce dans la bouche et le radiateur diffusant une légère chaleur. On peut pas rêver mieux pour vous faire oublier toutes les merdes de la vie. Je lus à peine un chapitre que mon cerveau se remit en marche. Bon sang, j'ai les idées noires qui s'effilochent et qui passent entre mes doigts. J'en ai marre. Plus rien ne va. Tout part. Tout s'évade. J'ai l'impression d'être rester sur le quai tandis que je vois le train de ma vie partir lentement mais sûrement, je cours pour le rattraper mais cette satanée barre qui se trouve à deux centimètres de mes doigts avance encore, me narguant, rigolant de moi ! Je pose brutalement ce maudit livre sur la table de chevet, les chatons relèvent la tête.

- Quoi vous ? Me regarder par comme sa, ok ? Rah c'est bon, bande d'abruti !

Je me lève rapidement et descend, loupant la dernière marche tandis que j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. C'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ma journée ! J'en ai marre ! Plein le dos ! Je vais tout saccager ! Comme Chloé ! J'ouvre rapidement, passant le fait que je ne suis qu'en short. Je referme rapidement la porte en m'apercevant que Jared s'y trouve derrière mais il a déjà placé son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Je tente quand même vainement de fermer cette satanée porte.

- Dégage, grognais-je poussant encore un peu plus mon épaule.

Le salop ! Il passe sa main et ouvre encore un peu plus la porte. Oh non mon coco, tu rentreras pas ainsi.

- Kim, je dois te parler.

- Tu Dégages ! Hurlais-je mais il réussit à ouvrir la porte et je tombais en arrière sur les fesses encore une fois. Il me tendis sa main. Je vous jure ! Si il croit en plus que je vais l'accepter, je me relève rapidement, époustant mes fesses. J'essaye de le faire sortir mais il ne bouge pas.

-Kim, soupire-t-il, je _dois_ te parler.

- Tu dégages d'ici. C'est une propriété privé, tu n'es pas le bienvenue. Maintenant. Tu. Dégages. D'ici !

- Bon Dieu de merde, tu vas m'écouter oui ?

- Non ! Maintenant tu fais demi-tour et tu te casses !

- Kim …

- Quoi ?

- Tout d'abord, c'était pas un pari. Kim, je t'en prie, crois moi, tu comptes énormément pour moi, ce n'est pas un putin de pari, Kim, je te jure.

- Je m'en fous, Thail. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre, hurlais-je.

Il me pris violemment dans ses bras et m'embrassa de force, forçant la barrière des mes dents pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé d'une manière aussi bestial et bon sang que j'aimais sa. J'ouvris mes lèvres et ma langue partir à l'assaut des siennes, au diable les remords c'est pour plus tard. J'avais besoin de le sentir. Juste encore une fois, une dernière fois. Nos langues se livrent un ballet érotique. Je gémis tandis que ses mains remontaient mon Tee-Shirt. Il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et continua à m'embrasser mais mon cerveau fit Tilt et je le repoussais le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible de moi. Putin je m'étais fait avoir comme un Bleu, Bon sang !

- Putin Kim ! Mais … mais, il passait sa main plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux - tic nerveux - comme si cela pouvait l'aider à moins qu'il fasse cela de désespoir. De désespoir ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ils se fout de ta gueule ! Mais je _t'aime_,explosa-t-il

J'avais une folle envie de m'approcher délicatement de lui et de l'embrasser et de le gifler et de le traiter de menteur en même temps.

- Et mon cul c'est du Poulet ? Où ils sont tes amis, hein ? Avec leur portable ne train de filmer ? Oh et peut-être que si tu y arrives tu pourrais aller sauter Britney, hein ? Tu me dégoûtes. Tu es pathétique !

- Mais si tu savais à quel point je m'en contrebalance de Britney, putin, je l'ai déjà eu, je m'en fous d'elle !

Je poussais un cri horrifié. Il a dé-déjà fait avec … Britney ? Il insinuait donc que …

- Tu me dégoûtes !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer je … euh … et Merde !

Pendant qu'il se prenait la tête entre ses mains je le poussais violemment, il tituba en arrière se laissant faire et je claquais le plus durement possible la porte, collant mon dos à cette dernière. Je _savais_ que Jared était encore là, instinct féminin. Je me laissais glisser contre la porte, mes mains reposant sur mon cœur, tenant fermement mon tee-Shirt comme si cela pouvait calmer la douleur. Je pleurais silencieusement, ne voulant certainement pas que Jared voit combien cela m'affectait et comment je souffrais par sa faute. Je retiens un sanglot et monte rapidement dans ma chambre, montant rapidement les escaliers, je me jette dans mon lit et pleure sur mon oreiller. Je relève la tête et vois le carde photo posé sur ma table de chevet. Adam et moi. Non ! Non, il n'aurait pas été fière de moi. Je m'assis rapidement sur mon lit, essuie ses putains de larmes et arrange un peu mes cheveux. _Il_ voulait que je sois heureuse. Je _devais_ honorée au moins ceci. J'avais une folle envie de fumer une cigarette. Je ne fumais pas beaucoup, juste quand je voulais me détendre, je n'étais pas réellement accro à la nicotine et je savais parfaitement les effets que la cigarette avait sur nôtre corps mais putain defois sa faisait du bien. Je fouillais désespérément dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau, balançant des choses sur le parquet de ma chambre. Moi qui aimait que tout soit correctement rangé, là, je m'en foutais royalement. En faite c'était le bordel dans ma tête alors pourquoi pas dans ma chambre ? Pour suivre le model brouillon ? Un paquet. Un paquet ! J'avais presque envie de sauter et de hurler ma joie. Je l'ouvris rapidement. Vide. Putain de bordel de Merde y se passe quoi là ? Putain il est vide ! Mais non ! Nooooooon ! _Mon royaume pour une clope ! _J'avais de l'argent au moins. Carte de crédit ? Oui, trouvé ! Je dévalais les escalier, mis rapidement un gilet en coton mauve et sortit. J'avais presque oublier Jared. Je regardais sur ma droite et sur ma gauche, aucun signe de vie. C'est bon, j'avançais vers ma voiture, garer sur le côté de ma maison et là je le vis. Un gros. Non, un énorme. Non, un gigantesque loup. Allongé sous mon balcon, comme si il portait toute les peines du monde. Mais que diable un loup foutait-il sous mon balcon ? Il releva sa tête vers moi. Oh bon sang mais c'est un loup énorme de la taille d'un cheval ou d'un bœuf ou je sais pas quoi moi ! Han putin Kim, si il a décider de te bouffer, t'es dans la grosse merde ! Putin ! Merde, merde, merde ! Monsieur le seigneur juste si vous voulez me tuer attendez au moins que je l'ai fumer ma clope, s'il vous plait ? Han putin il fait un pas dans ma direction. Quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'en courant et en sautant sur ma voiture il ne me bouffe pas avant ? Vas-y Kim, fait un pas en arrière. C'est sa tout doux la bête, elle bouge pas, bon signe. Non en faite elle me regarde genre suppliant ? C'est quoi ce putin de bordel là ? Je recule encore lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente mon dos contre le capot de ma voiture. Oh ma chérie je t'aime, tu me sauves les miches. Le loup me fixe toujours et fait encore un pas dans ma direction. Dégage Satan ! Putin je pourrais même me pisser dessus tellement j'ai peur. Je cours d'un coup sur ma portière et l'ouvre. Je met immédiatement le compteur, au diable la ceinture. Mes pneus crissent sur le gravier et je fonce, voyant la forme du loup disparaître petit à petit de mon rétroviseur la tête abattue, j'ai juste le temps de le voir partir vers la foret. J'accélère un peu plus. Oh putain j'ai cru que c'était la fin ! Mon pied appuie encore plus fort sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et mes mains serrent plus durement le volant. L'enseigne du magasin apparaît et je me gare rapidement faisant hurler un papy. Pff sale crétin. Je cours et passe les portes automatiques. Je trouve rapidement un paquet de cigarette et un briquet parce que si je n'en ai plus à la maison, je devrais repartir et encore attendre avant de décompresser et là franchement j'ai pas vraiment envie ! Je balance le tout dans ma voiture après avoir payer et fonce chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas là, je rentre et vais à mon balcon tout en ouvrant mon paquet.

Ivresse du moment. La brise d'automne faisant voler mes cheveux, la fumée de la cigarette que j'envoie, se joindre à tout ceci. Je suis bien. Je passe un pied sous moi et contemple le ciel. Je tire encore un peu plus sur ma cigarette et envoie ses particules de poussières de tabac au-dessus de ma tête, sans doute voulant rejoindre ses poussières d'étoiles ou rejoindre mon âme égarée dans cette immensité qu'est la vie. Je sais qu'il veut me parler mais pour me dire quoi ? J'ai gagner mon pari grâce à toi ? Merci bien ! Le hic, c'est qu'il semble tellement réel, ses sentiments que je perçois sur son visage semblent tellement vrai. Il a l'air tellement blessé comme si tout ceci était vrai, comme si il pouvait réellement m'aimer. Je chassais ses pensées d'un revers de la main. Je pouvais vraiment être une idiote parfois ! Pourquoi je me suis permis, une fois, une seule petite fois, d'ouvrir mon cœur et de tenter ma chance. J'aurais du me méfier dès le départ, quand il est venu me parler, c'était beaucoup trop louche ! Pourquoi je dis bien pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne me parler ? A une année avant que tout le monde parte faire sa vie ? Je ne resterais pas à la Push, je _hais_ cet endroit. Même pour l'amour de ma vie, je ne resterais pas ici ! Je voudrais tellement vivre à Boston, de l'autre côté du continent, pas dans ce trou paumé de merde ! Tout plaqué, tout quitté, partir le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais revenir, voilà mon souhait. Sur cette dernière pensée, je tirais une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette avant de l'écraser et d'aller me coucher en espérant certainement que cette journée se termine immédiatement.

Sa devait faire deux jours, que j'étais retourner au lycée. Se soir nous faisions un camping avec les profs de Sciences. Tout les ans, les dernières années allaient camper et explorer la faune et la flore de la Push. Complètement idiot et pathétique ! Mais Chloé et Julie avaient hâte, sa nous changera les idées. Erreur ! Jared et tout était dans nôtre groupe par je ne sais quel moyen. Il y a aussi Britney … Se soir c'est le grand soir ! On se venge ! Pas la petite vengeance de pacotille ! Non ! La grande vengeance machiavélique, celle qui te donne envie de sortir un de tes plus rires les plus glauques que tu possèdes ! Deuxième problème - oui je sais, il y en a plein - Jared …

Oui ! Il arrête pas de me suivre partout, de m'envoyer des milliers de mot en Histoire - mot que je ne lis pas bien évidemment - de me faire ce regard de chien battu. Je vous jure j'ai envie de prendre un arbre et de le cogner avec jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans la terre avec les asticot ! A méditer, c'est une possibilité, si je peut louer une grue. Pas bête !

- Kim ! Prend ton pyjama, ma chérie, hurla ma mère.

- Oui, maman, soupirais-je. Non mais comme si j'allais être aussi bête pour oublier mon pyjama ? Je sais pas des fois les parents et leur constatation stupide.

Je fermais habillement mon sac et partis vers le lycée. Tout nôtre groupe était là, écouteur à l'oreille ou paquet de chips à la main, discutant avec leurs ami(e)s. On se croirait en colonie de vacances. Julie et Chloé vinrent à ma rencontre et nous nous mîmes à discuter mais le professeur prit la parole, m'empêchant de savoir la fin de l'histoire du chien de Julie mangeant son tee-Shirt, c'était bien plus passionnant que son discours sa c'est sûr !

Après avoir marcher et marcher et encore marcher dans cette stupide forêt à regarder des plantes complètements moche et inutiles et des arbres trop vert à mon goût, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin il faut bien l'avouer et nous montâmes les tentes dans une ambiance assez bonne enfant bon sauf Britney et sa clique qui veulent rien faire et elles sont en jupes ! En jupes ! Dans une forêt ! Cherchez l'erreur … Donc ce soir on se venge mais avant il faut monter cette fichue tente. Après s'être battue pendant 20 minutes, nous arrivâmes à la monter et je n'étais pas peu fière de moi sur ce coup là je dois bien l'avouer. Jared et compagnie partirent dans les bois cherchaient des branches pour le feu tendis que Britney, bah Britney, bah elle faisait rien comme d'habitude en définitif.

Tout est en place. Je suis tranquillement assise au coin du feu avec mes amies, un bonnet noire en laine sur la tête et un chamallows en train de cuire tandis que Seth raconte une blague terrifiante sur cette forêt et je vois parfaitement que Britney a peur. Oh ma chérie, c'est pas de la stupide histoire de la main ensanglantée qui se cache dans ton dos que tu devrais avoir peur mais de ce que nous te réservons ce soir ! Julie feintent le fait d'être fatiguée et quelques minutes plus tard moi et Chloé en faisons de même pour préparer nôtre plan d'action. Ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Nous préparions tout et nous assurions de tout par écrit pour que personne n'entendent, mieux faut être prévenant, on ne sait jamais. On n'a jamais rien dit, on a subi mais ce soir on se venge, ce soir ma chère Britney sera ton soir à toi et tes copines et demain tu auras la honte de ta vie !

…

_Marqueur ? _

_Fait ! _

_Miel ? _

_Fait ! _

_Soif de vengeance ? _

_FAIT ! _

Nous attendions patiemment que tout le monde soit couchés et qu'il était assez tard pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

- on peut y aller vous pensez ? Chuchota Chloé.

- Ouais je pense. Il est 1h16 maintenant, rétorquais-je.

Nous sortîmes tout doucement, faisant le moins de bruit en prenant nos lampes torches. Bon nous étions dehors. Putin on voyait pas à un mètre ! Merci l'inventeur des lampes torches ! Beni sois tu ! Je t'aime ! Nous avancions lentement.

- Il faut ouvrir leur tente, chuchota Julie.

- Chloé c'est ton tour, rétorquais-je aussi bas.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et découpa lentement dans leur tente un trou pendant que nous ouvrions la fermeture éclair de la tente avec Julie. Bon Mission 1 réussie. Oh putin ce qu'elle ronfle ! Mais comment elles font pour dormir ma parole avec elle aussi près ? Ah du coton dans les oreilles ! Pas bête.

Julie étala lentement du miel partout sur les filles tandis que Chloé faisait des trous dans leur affaires. Je passais ma tête par le trou que Chloé avait fait près de Britney et je pris le marqueur. J'inscris en gros et en gras caractère **CATIN **sur son front et lui faisait des petits dessins sur les joues et le visage. Je partis chercher des orties pour qu'elle se retrouve avec d'horrible démangeaisons tandis que Chloé et Julie continuèrent leur mission miel. Je trouvais des vers de terres au passage et décida de les mettre dans une petite boite avec un miroir à l'intérieur sur la main droite de Britney avec un Ouvre moi dessus. Je lui gratouillais gentiment le visage et les bras avec les orties et nous partirent comme si de rien n'était vers nôtre tente. Les filles rentrèrent tandis que moi je voulais fumais une cigarette. J'arrêtais pas en ce moment depuis l'évènement Jared. Je l'allumais et aimais la couleur rouge et jaune que provoquées le feu dans la nuit. Je soufflais ma fumée au-dessus de moi et respirais calmement. Enfin, tout cela est fait. Encore quelques mois et je me casse d'ici ! Je retirer une autre bouffée quand une voix se fit entendre dans mon dos.

- Tu fumes ?

Je sursautais. Oh putin le con il m'a fait peur. Connard de paul.

- Oui et alors ?

- Jared n'apprécierais pas.

- C'est pas ma mère. Faudra qu'il s'habitue. Je fume si je veux.

- Kim tu fumes ?

Oh bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! Mon sang se glaça et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Jared était à côté de Paul et me regardait les sourcils froncés. Je repris une bouffée avidement, mes mains tremblantes pour ne pas lui répondre dans l'immédiat.

- Oui.

Un seul mot. Je ne voulais pas lui parler ni rien d'autre. Juste qu'on me laisse fumer ma clope en paix ! Point à la ligne !

- Kim, ce n'est pas sain pour toi.

- Parce que toi tu sais ce qui est sain pour moi ou non ? Dit moi Jared ! Toi qui connaît tout ! Honnêtement ! Toi tu n'étais même pas sain pour moi, rétorquais-je en écrasant ma cigarette par terre de ma chaussure.

- Kim, arrête de fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

- Je fais ce que je veux, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui en soufflant ma fumée à son visage. Dans tes dents ! Je sais cela peut-être puéril mais il m'agace. Je me retourne donc prestement mais j'entend un bruit. Je regarde les garçons. Ils sont en position de défense ou quelque chose dans le genre, je m'y connais pas vraiment en sport de combat ou autre. Je voit leurs lèvres bouger mais je n'entend rien. Soudain je sens un courant d'air froid sur mon bras et je vois Jared se retourner rapidement vers moi, le regard apeurée et complètement fou. Il me prend dans ses bras et il part en courant. Et moi j'ai juste envie de dire : C'est quoi ce délire là ? Il me pose par terre et m'ordonne de partir le plus rapidement possible d'ici. Et Julie et Chloé ? Je vais pas les abandonner. Dès qu'il n'est plus là, j'avance dans la forêt. Fait chier Jared ! Y me prend, me balance ici et me dit de partir ! Il est pas con lui aussi ! Comment je fais ? Sérieusement ? J'entend un grognement derrière mon dos et me retourne. Il n'y a personne. Puis un ricanement et là je le vois. Il a els yeux rouges, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et de longs cheveux bruns. Il s'approche de moi et caresse ma gorge. Oh putin je suis tombée sur un fou ! C'est pas possible ! Jared je te retiens avec tes idées stupide !

- Délicieuse, susurre-t-il à mon oreille tandis que je frisonne d'effroi. Il se recule de moi alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, je cours. Je cours pour sauver ma peau et ma vie. Je tombe à cause d'une branche, dans le noir. Je sais qu'il est là, je le _sens_. Mon instinct me le dit. Je me retourne sur le dos et le voit me dominer de toute sa longueur. Je hurle de peur tandis qu'il approche son visage du mien, ses mains glacées poser sur mes joues. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon cou. Je respire difficilement quand tout à coup je ne le sens plus au-dessus de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et vois un loup énorme devant moi, me protégeant. Le même loup que là dernière fois et là tout ce que je fais, c'est hurler.

* * *

_**La minute Pénélanne :**_

**- la rentrée. Nouvelle classe. Nouveaux Endroit. Nouvelle rencontre d'autres biens, d'autres moins bien mais je suis heureuse quand même, ma classe me plait y'a des gens dans ma classe que j'aime pas bien évidemment se serait trop beau sinon. Mais je suis assez contente globalement.**

**- Joooooosiane est parti ! Haaan la merde ! J'vais grave me faire chier en mattant Secret Story si il est plus là moi ! Putin Thomas : ( T'étais le meilleur avec Benoît ! Pauvre BIP de public de Shit !**

**- J'adore les cours de Musique à mon lycée. Mon lycée c'est genre High School musical avec tout les artistes ! C'est génial ! Et j'ai fait de merveilleuses rencontres sur le plan artistique, j'ai appris que je chantais super aigu comme super grave et j'adore les Musiciens :D **

**- Ma Pologne me manque …**

_Bises._

_Reviews ?_

_Pénélopéia-Ann Prêtre Langosz_

__


End file.
